Impossible n'est pas anglais
by Loupiote54
Summary: Tout commence quand les frères d'Angleterre décident de lui jouer un tour. Sauf que sans le vouloir, ils vont révéler son plus grand secret. Les conséquences changeront bien des choses. Yaoi et Mpreg
1. Un Kirkland ça va, 3 bonjour les dégâts

Bonsoir à tous, je commence une nouvelle fic (captain obvious mode).

C'est du FrUK sur fond de PruCan, de Spamano et d'autres couples secondaires. Contrairement à mes autres fictions, celle-ci sera beaucoup moins légère d'où le rating M (ce qui ne veux pas forcément dire lemon même si j'aimerai bien en tenter un...En tout cas, il y aura au moins du lime). Il y aura comme même de l'humour bien sûr!

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia a pour seul propriétaire Himaruya et même en apprenant le japonais et en buvant des litres de thé, je ne serai jamais lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

Chapitre 1:

C'était une réunion mondiale ordinaire à l'ONU. Allemagne discourait dans l'indifférence générale, Italie du Nord le matait, la partie Sud boudait, le Bad Touch Trio préparait sa prochaine farce, Grèce dormait, Turquie jouait avec un des chats du dormeur, Pologne se vernissait les ongles, America mangeait et monologuait à l'intention de Japon qui hochait la tête de temps en temps en continuant la lecture de son manga, les autres pays asiatiques discutaient entre eux, Russie terrifiait les trois pays Baltes en souriant, Biélorussie préparait des plans pour l'épouser, Ukraine se plaignait de ses problèmes de dos, Angleterre gribouillait, Autriche composait un morceau, Hongrie tentait de repérer les couples potentiels, Cameroun regardait les résultats du foot sur son portable et Écosse, Pays de Galle et Irlande du Nord riaient en lisant un dossier.

* * *

><p>Excédé par leur inattention, Ludwig, grand blond musclé aux yeux bleus et à la mâchoire carré essaya d'attirer l'attention. Il interpella les Kirkland qui regardaient toujours leur dossier.<p>

-Je peux savoir ce que vous lisez de si amusant?

Aussitôt, Allister se leva en posant son cigare éteint, un avantage de la présence d'Ivan qui ne supportait pas l'odeur. En voyant le sourire tordu du grand roux barbu vêtu d'un kilt et la lueur dans ses yeux verts pâles, il regretta de ne pas avoir crié après quelqu'un d'autre. Tendu sur sa chaise, Cymru, un petit blond aux yeux bleus marine, plus calme que ses frères mais qui avait la mauvaise habitude de se laisser entraîner dans leurs plans foireux, semblait inquiet. Au contraire, Sean, l'irlandais aux cheveux carotte toujours en bataille, installé les pieds sur la table, paraissait trouver la situation très amusante. Le représentant des allemands regretta l'absence de Siobhan, l'indépendante République d'Irlande. Quoique aussi fière et entêtée que le reste de la famille, elle avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas déclencher une crise en plein meeting.

* * *

><p>-Voyez-vous dit Allister, il y a quelques semaines, je discutais avec mes deux frangins et on s'est demandé de qui les États-Unis tenaient le plus.<p>

Le susnommé cessa d'engloutir des burgers en entendant son nom.

-Comme sa population est composée de gens avec des origines très différentes, c'est difficile de savoir précisa Sean en écarquillant ses grands yeux gris d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

-Nous avons donc fait quelques tests...

Écosse fit une pause, savourant d'être au centre de l'attention. Son frère avait le sourire du renard qui vient de trouver le trou dans la clôture du poulailler.

Le rouquin prit le dossier et se déplaça vers le bout de la grande table, à l'opposé d'Allemagne.

* * *

><p>-Alfred tient beaucoup d'Arthur...<p>

-Donc de nous aussi! Précisa inutilement son comparse.

-Ce qui est normal vu son histoire. Ensuite, c'est plus surprenant.

Décidé à faire languir les autres nations jusqu'au bout, l'aîné des Kirkland se tut encore quelques secondes puis reprit:

-Je ne vais pas vous infliger du charabia scientifique...

-Abrège!

-Mais disons que si Al était humain, ses parents seraient Angleterre...

-Tu l'as déjà dit!

-Et France.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs personnes réagirent à peu près en même temps.<p>

-D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi chiant!

-De toute façon, je les appelle déjà papa et daddy alors ça change pas grand chose.

-J'en ai rien à foutre! Chigi!

-Mais vu que France est comme mon grand-frère alors America est mon neveux? Veee!

-Franny, on a des secrets pour ses meilleurs amis?

-Gil, tu racontes n'importe quoi mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant.

* * *

><p>Seul Francis ne dit rien parce qu'il était le seul à avoir surveillé Arthur dès que son vieil ami s'était levé avec cette expression particulière signifiant que son petit frère était ciblé. Il était le seul à avoir vu son visage au moment où Allister prononçait les mots «quelques tests». Pendant un instant, le masque froid et arrogant avait glissé et il était devenu blême et effrayé. La perfide Albion, prompte à dissimuler, s'était rapidement reprise mais son voisin d'Outre-Manche connaissait mieux que personne son plus cher ennemi.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur, l'air détaché, prit une gorgée d'Earl Grey dans sa tasse et railla son aîné:<p>

-Ta vie doit être bien vide si tu n'as que ça à faire. Cette petite mascarade a dû t'occuper au moins six mois même avec de l'aide. Et t'en glorifier fera sûrement passer quelques semaines de plus. Sinon, tu as des idées intelligentes parfois?

Durant un bref instant,le Royaume-Uni avait paniqué. Puis, il s'était ressaisit. Après tout, personne ne comprenait vraiment les liens entre nations et très peu de personnes connaissaient cette vieille histoire qui pourrait le trahir. Il suffisait de rester calme et personne ne devinerait. D'ailleurs, ses propres frères n'avaient rien comprit, les imbéciles.

-Mon lapin...

* * *

><p>Merde, le froggy se doutait de quelque chose. Arthur réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque mais il connaissait l'histoire et avait sans doute fait le lien.<p>

-Tu m'as caché quelque chose?

-Si je dois énumérer tout ce que je t'ai dissimulé au cours des siècles, on y sera encore demain répondit-il du tac-au-tac, en apparence parfaitement à l'aise.

Les autres nations suivaient l'échange sans comprendre à part deux. Antonio ne souriait plus et semblait sérieux. Héraklès, éveillé et le visage fermé, suivait l'échange avec une attention presque surnaturelle. Prusse intervient:

-Euh Franny, le génial moi te rappelle que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensembles.

Angleterre n'aimait pas le bruyant albinos. Lorsqu'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, ce qui arrivait rarement, il s'avouait que c'était parce qu'il retrouvait ses pires défauts dans l'orgueil et la mégalomanie de l'ex-nation. Mais cette fois-ci, son intervention l'arrangeait.

-Exactement. C'est biologiquement impossible froggy. Le pays de l'amour ignore cela?

* * *

><p>Le plus jeune des Kirkland ajouta à ces mots le petit sourire en coin qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement son cher rival.<p>

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement, son voisin d'Outre-Manche se contenta de le dévisager, impassible. Ce n'était pas normal. Puis, la sentence tomba:

-Je sais que tu sais pour Regulus.

* * *

><p>Il croisa son regard. De toute sa longue existence, Arthur n'avait vu Francis aussi furieux que trois fois: pendant la Guerre de Cent Ans, pendant la Terreur et juste après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Dans le second cas, sa rage était dirigée contre lui-même, mélange de culpabilité et de folie devant ce qu'était devenu son rêve d'une révolution humaniste et éclairée. Dans le dernier, c'était Allemagne. Mais dans le premier, Angleterre lui-même était la cible et il se souvenait trop bien de la suite. C'est pourquoi le fier royaume-Uni prit courageusement ses jambes à son cou, bientôt suivi par son vieil ennemi.<p>

* * *

><p>-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Demanda Allister.<p>

Toujours debout, ses papiers à la main, sa belle assurance s'était envolée.

Sean, pas plus avancé, haussa les épaules.

-Les gars, dit Cymru, je crois qu'on a gaffé.

-Oh oui et vous allez le regretter.

Les trois frères se retournèrent pour découvrir leur sœur, de retour des toilettes. Irlande du Sud était une petite femme rousse et dodue au regard clair, souvent vêtue d'une robe verte. Habituellement souriante et joyeuse, toujours prête à faire la fête, elle était actuellement très en colère, cette colère froide et contrôlée plus terrifiante que des hurlements de rage.

-Les trois couillons, vous venez avec moi.

Ils la suivirent sans discuter, laissant derrière eux les autres pays, ébahis.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre. L'idée m'est venue en lisant la super fic Action ou Vérité d'<strong>Akebono mimichan <strong>où Arthur a des enfants et ignore qui est le père. J'ai pensé "Et si il savait qui c'est?". J'ai réfléchi à partir de là et crée une histoire originale. Alors, même si j'ai grosso modo l'histoire en tête, je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance alors la publication risque d'être moins régulière qu'avec les nations à la JDC.

Alors que pensez-vous de cette version de la fratrie Kirkland?

Pourquoi Francis est aussi furieux?

Qui est Regulus selon vous, hormis une référence à Harry Potter et un OC?

J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience!


	2. Taxi!

Salut à tous et toutes! Tout d'abord, je dois réparer un oubli. Merci à mon frère qui a trouvé le titre de cette fic pour lequel je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration. Ensuite, bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Je pense que tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas Himaruya et que rien n'est à moi à part Tracy et son cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Arthur n'était ni fou de terreur ni paralysé par la peur. Au contraire, son esprit était calme et concentré. Des siècles de guerres, de haine, d'escarmouches, de passion plus ou moins avoué, de captures, de déni et d'évasions jouaient leur rôle. Il était tout entier tendu vers un seul objectif: une fuite rapide et efficace.

Angleterre tourna au coin d'un couloir et s'engagea dans les escaliers, les pas de son poursuivant résonnant derrière lui. Il dévala les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, partit à ledit étage, entendant avec satisfaction son vieil ennemi continuer tout droit puis descendit par l'escalier de secours. Ensuite, il sortit par l'entrée principale. Francis, aveuglé par la rage, le chercherait en premier à la porte de service. Lui et ses préjugés stupides...On parlait de «filer à l'anglaise» chez le soi-disant pays de l'amour mais la norme chez lui était «prendre congé à la française».

* * *

><p>Le poursuivi héla un taxi devant l'ONU et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, France fut plus rapide que prévu et il l'aperçut grimper dans un autre, une centaine de mètre derrière lui. Il jura entre ses dents. Son chauffeur était une jeune femme vêtue de vêtements noirs sales et déchirés, un piercing dans le nez et coiffée d'une crête orange. Elle lui plut tout de suite, lui rappelant des souvenirs.<p>

-Je vous emmène où?

-Semez d'abord celui-là!

La punkette repéra tout de suite l'autre taxi qui les suivait.

-OK, accrochez-vous!

* * *

><p>Elle accéléra et se faufila dans la circulation new-yorkaise avec une aisance et une vitesse impressionnantes. Mais leur poursuivant était aussi bon. La fille fonça, grillant plusieurs feux rouges. Malgré tout, l'autre chauffeur parvient à se faufiler, évitant de justesse un camion citerne qui faillit arracher sa portière gauche.<p>

-Il est toujours là!

-T'inquiète, j'ai un plan pour perdre Jo.

-Jo?

-Je reconnais son style de conduite, c'est un pote.

Ledit Jo les rattrapait peu à peu.

* * *

><p>-Mademoiselle...<p>

-Tracy. Relax, on arrive.

La nation vit qu'ils arrivaient au port de Manhattan. Leur voiture fonçait vers un grand bateau blanc à quai. Les marins qui étaient en train de bavarder sur l'embarcadère s'écartèrent précipitamment du passage.

-Vous êtes dingue!

-OUI!

-Le frog devra me repêcher pour m'assassiner, eut le temps de penser Arthur.

* * *

><p>Le taxi passa la passerelle et atterrit sur le pont. Le passager ferma les yeux en voyant une pile de caisses se rapprocher dangereusement. Il y eut un crissement de pneus puis il les rouvrit, découvrant que le véhicule s'était arrêté à dix centimètres à peine du tas et que le navire démarrait. Un Angleterre un peu vert sortit du véhicule et paya généreusement la conductrice ainsi que son cousin, le propriétaire du <em>Bitch Mary<em>, ce qui lui évita de finir le trajet à la nage. Le cousin mesurait 1m80, était très costaud et pratiquait le karaté pendant son temps libre. Il le débarqua sur l'autre rive, du côté de Brooklyn. Avant de s'éloigner, le fuyard salua la folle du volant qui repartait déjà. Son plan consistait à se perdre dans les ruelles pour rejoindre un des appartements qu'il avait chez Alfred. Arthur était un peu paranoïaque, comme toutes les vieilles nations, et aimait disposer de cachettes un peu partout dans le monde. Il savait que l'hyperactif gaffeur qui lui servait de fils accepterait de le cacher.

* * *

><p>A peine entama-t-il son projet qu'il fut rudement bousculé et plaqué contre un mur par un Francis nu et ruisselant, ayant de toute évidence traversé à la nage. Et encore plus furieux qu'avant.<p>

-Angleterre...

Il utilisait son nom de pays, c'était très très mauvais. France se colla à lui, lui tordant le bras derrière le dos. Il ne parvient pas à se dégager. Et le corps chaud contre le sien ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution.

-As-tu déjà porté un enfant?

* * *

><p>Le plus précieux de ses secrets, si soigneusement gardé depuis plusieurs siècles, était éventé. L'Albion ressentit un mélange de crainte et de désespoir. Crainte de ce qui arrivera ensuite, désespoir parce que ses derniers espoirs que Francis lui pardonne venaient de s'envoler.<p>

-L'espérance est une salope, songea-t-il brièvement.

Alors, le Royaume-Uni s'accrocha à sa fierté, cette maudite fierté qui lui permettait de tenir dans les situations difficiles, qui le protégeait mieux qu'aucune armure mais aussi celle qui l'empêchait d'avouer sa faiblesse et de demander de l'aide alors qu'il en avait besoin.

-Trois. États-Unis, Canada et Sealand. Tous de toi.

* * *

><p>Si le contexte avait été différent, il aurait rit de la tête d'ahuri de son vieux rival.<p>

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-En 1600? Avec toi et les autres qui m'appréciaient très moyennement? Je ne me voyais pas débarquer sur ton navire et te sortir «Je sais qu'on est ennemis, qu'on se déteste et qu'on est deux hommes mais on va avoir un gosse». Puis, Peter est arrivé, en pleine Guerre Froide. Je me suis tut pour les protéger.

-J'aurais pu t'aider.

Arthur aurait dû se taire.

-Plutôt crever qu'accepter ton aide!

C'était la phrase de trop. Il avait profondément blessé Francis par ses mots et rendu encore plus enragé.

* * *

><p>Un poing brutal s'écrasa sur son nez et le cassa. Puis, son ventre, son visage, ses couilles partout. Angleterre ne se défendit pas, se contentant de se rouler en boule en protégeant sa tête de son mieux. C'était une pluie, une averse, une tempête de coups. Bientôt, il se retrouva sur le dos et comprit, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, que France ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir martelé chaque pouces de son corps. Il entendait ses propres os craquer, le bruit sinistre de la chair heurtant la chair. Une brume rouge envahit son champ de vision et il n'eut plus conscience que de la douleur. Puis, tout s'arrêta.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin de la fic! Non, je déconne, me tapez pas!<p>

A mon tour de faire chier tout le monde avec un cliffhanger.

Oui, Angleterre est bien lynché par France dès le deuxième chapitre. Et oui, ceci est une fic FrUK.

Fans d'Angleterre, sachez que la violence n'est jamais une solution.

J'ai l'impression que les sentiments de ce cher Iggy sont un peu confus mais il y a des trucs que je ne peux pas révéler tout de suite. J'attends vos hypothèses sur pourquoi Francis a réagit ainsi.

Merci aux rewieveurs du précédents chapitres, à ceux qui ont suivi et mit en favori et même aux anonymes. Peace and love, à plus!


	3. Les enfants

Attention, attention, voici un chapitre qui roxxe du poney mort avec l'arrivée d'un personnage que j'adore, de l'action et du gore parce que il y a comme même eu un lynchage dans le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia et moi, je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer et de la crème glacée pour me consoler.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Personne ne vit que Canada quittait la salle juste après les deux rivaux et tentait de les rattraper. Il les perdit rapidement de vue, son chauffeur de taxi n'étant pas à la hauteur de Jo et Tracy. Déposé dans une rue et dépité, il appela son frère en croisant les doigts pour avoir une réponse. Alfred était d'ordinaire rivé à son portable mais il lui arrivait de ne pas répondre par flemme, parce qu'il parlait déjà à quelqu'un ou parce que il était en plein dans son délire de «héros» et ne l'aurait interrompu pour rien au monde. Avec les événements de ce jour, Matthieu ignorait totalement quelle serait son attitude.

* * *

><p>Heureusement, son hyperactif de frangin répondit rapidement.<p>

-USA THE HERO!

-Al, est-ce que tu arrives à détecter papa et daddy?

-Oui, pourquoi? Tu te rends compte que si ça se trouve, ce sont vraiment...

-Je sais mais on en parlera plus tard d'accord? Pour l'instant, je veux juste les empêcher de s'entre- tuer!

* * *

><p>Comme toutes les nations, les États-Unis pouvaient détecter l'intrusion d'un autre pays sur son territoire, l'identifier dans le cas d'un représentant connu et le localiser approximativement. Il entendit un «Fuck!» tonitruant à l'autre bout du fil, signe que son jumeau venait de comprendre la situation puis il lui donna les indications les plus précises possibles. Puis, le discret pays courut, utilisant les «sauts» sans complexe. Saut était le nom donné à l'étrange faculté des diverses nations de parcourir de grandes distances en un temps très court. La réalité devenait flou et, lors d'un long trajet, on avait l'impression de courir dans une sorte de tunnel mouvant aux parois de couleurs étranges. Mais Canada n'allait pas loin et il vit seulement le monde extérieur se troubler quelques instants comme lorsqu'on jette des cailloux dans une flaque d'eau.<p>

* * *

><p>Il arriva très vite à l'endroit indiqué et le parcourut à la recherche de ses parents. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il aperçut son papa sortir d'une ruelle en courant, nu et en larmes. Mati hésita à le rattraper mais son frangin lui avait dit que Prusse et Espagne lui avaient demandé des informations aussi. Son père français avait ses deux meilleurs amis et la jeune nation s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son père anglais. Il pénétra dans la ruelle et retient un cri.<p>

* * *

><p>Son daddy n'était plus qu'un amas de chair tuméfiée et d'os brisés. Son tibia avait transpercé sa jambe gauche, son épaule droite était de toute évidence déboîtée, ses doigts et ses poignets cassés nets, son bras gauche fracturé en au moins trois endroits. Son visage était méconnaissable: son nez et sa mâchoire ressemblaient à de la bouillie, ses dents étaient éparpillées aux alentours. Du sang imbibait ses cheveux blonds. Seuls ses sourcils et ses vêtements, quoique en loques et sanglants, permettaient de reconnaître Angleterre.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthieu s'agenouilla près de son daddy inconscient. Un humain ordinaire serait mort de telles blessures. Mais lui guérirait. Canada avait vécu des guerres et il connaissait les premiers secours. Il entreprit de réduire les fractures, évitant de réfléchir. Son dad était parfaitement capable d'éviter et de rendre les coups. Si il était dans un tel état, alors il ne s'était pas défendu et ça signifiait que...Le blessé se réveilla interrompant ses pensées alors qu'il s'occupait de son bras.<p>

-Shit!

-Daddy, ça va?

-Matthew? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une centaine d'Alfred en train d' hurler sous mon crâne et j'ai mal partout mais j'ai connu pire. Pas souvent mais c'est arrivé.

-Ne bouge pas pendant que je te soigne.

* * *

><p>Son père serra les dents pendant qu'il finissait. Heureusement, avec sa famille de timbrés, le jeune représentant des canadiens avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours une trousse de premier secours sur lui. Une fois son épaule remboîtée et sa tête bandée, son daddy sembla aller mieux. Preuve que ses capacités de régénération jouaient leur rôle, ses mains commençaient à guérir mais très lentement. Mati préféra ne pas imaginer les dégâts internes. Maintenant, sa nature de nation finirait le travail.<p>

-T'as foutu quoi connard?

* * *

><p>Gilbert était furieux. Il cherchait Francis avec Antonio quand celui-ci était littéralement tombé dans les bras d'Espagne en sanglotant. Laissant son ami le consoler, il s'était mit en quête de cet enculé d'Angleterre, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il avait fabriqué. L'albinos ne se laissa pas attendrir par les plaies de cette vipère anglaise lorsqu'il la découvrit.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour que Franny soit dans cet état?

L'Albion, encore un peu sonné, ne répondit pas immédiatement et Prusse s'avança, prêt à le secouer pour avoir des réponses. Il recula brusquement après un coup brutal dans le sternum. Un inconnu se dressait devant Kirkland. Un inconnu armé d'une crosse de hockey.

-Merde, mais t'es qui?

-Daddy a assez trinqué comme ça,laisse le tranquille!

Daddy? Mais combien ce connard avait-il de mômes? Et puis, qui était ce type? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aux réunions.

-Écoute gamin, j'ai juste deux ou trois questions à lui poser.

La personne la plus géniale du monde selon elle-même tenta une approche, esquiva de justesse une première frappe de crosse vers une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie mais se prit la seconde en pleine tronche.

-Dégage!

Il savait se servir de son arme. Mais Gilbert se battait depuis tout petit, il était rusé et expérimenté et ce type n'était pas une nation guerrière, ça se sentait. Il pouvait...

* * *

><p>-Écoute mon bro', quand il veut, il peut faire très mal. Pas autant que le héros bien sûr!<p>

L'albinos aurait pu vaincre chacun d'eux en combat singulier mais si États-Unis et l'inconnu se liguaient contre lui, c'était moins sûr.

-Papa a plus besoin de ta présence que d'une vengeance. D'ailleurs, il s'est vengé tout seul.

Gilbert détestait devoir l'admettre mais ce type avait raison. Mais ce qui le convainquit de partir, ce fut la présence d' America à ses côtés. En les voyant face à lui, il fut frappé par leur ressemblance et par leur complicité évidente. Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre ensemble et se placèrent de façon à ne pas se gêner mutuellement. Des frères sans aucun doute, peut-être même des jumeaux. Il ne se souvenait pas que les States avaient un frère mais doutait de pouvoir les vaincre facilement.

-L'awesome moi étant awesome en amitié, vous avez de la chance.

* * *

><p>L'ex-nation s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis. Franny était toujours accroché à Tonio. Il ne pleurait plus mais l'albinos comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger sur sa famille. France fut ramené à l'hôtel par ses deux comparses.<p>

Les deux nations nord-américaines, quant à elles, se mirent d'accord pour installer leur daddy dans l'appartement d'Alfred. Après que Canada se soit assuré qu'il se sentait assez bien pour supporter un court saut, ils partirent à leur tour.

* * *

><p>J'en ai un peu marre de voir que Matthew est trop souvent réduit à une personne mignonne et invisible. Le Canada est un pays puissant, membre du G8, et il est plus que ça! Je vais donc essayer de le mettre en valeur dans cette fic sans trop en faire non plus (prévenez-moi si vous avez l'impression que je change Mati en grobill!).<p>

Sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Demain, je pars en vacances deux semaines sans Internet. Je vais essayer d'écrire aussi un chapitre du Dico et de poster quelques one-shot dans la journée.

Merci aux revieweurs, aux followeurs, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori ( comme **Aelig **que je remercie particulièrement parce que je crois que toutes mes fics sont dans ses favoris) et même aux anonymes. A bientôt!


	4. Regulus

De retour de vacances pendant lesquelles j'ai bien avancé cette fic, je vous offre le chapitre 4 et je pense que vous serez surpris. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia, je ne gagne rien sur cette fic et m'incline humblement devant le maître.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais 4<strong>

Dans la salle de meeting, les nations restantes attendaient des nouvelles. Les Nordiques étaient arrivés avec de la bière mais personne n'avait le cœur à foutre le bordel. Finalement, le portable de Lovino sonna en même temps que celui de Kiku. Chacun s'isola pour parler, ce qui n'empêcha pas toute la salle d'entendre les jurons d'Italie du Sud. Il revient le premier.

-Bon, le pervers va bien, le bâtard et son pote le tonneau de bière l'ont récupéré.

Japon revient peu de temps après.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris des propos d'America-san, il y a eu une bagarre et Igirisu-san s'en est mal sorti. Mais il a aussi dit qu'il allait bien.

En réalité, les propos exactes étaient «Daddy s'est grave fait défoncer la gueule par papa mais on l'a rafistolé et ça va pas mal.»

* * *

><p>Ludwig prit un air sévère, un peu gâché par la présence de Feliciano sur ses genoux depuis le départ des Kirkland et demanda où ils se trouvaient.<p>

-J'ai pas envie de te répondre, bouffeur de patates!

-Igirisu-san est chez America-san.

La seconde Italie reposa la question et le jumeau révéla que Francis était tout simplement retourné à l'hôtel après avoir «récupéré ses fringues». Les autres préférèrent ne rien demander. Puis Turquie, jusque là resté silencieux, remarqua:

-Tiens, Irlande a cessé de hurler.

* * *

><p>Effectivement, peu après, Siobhan revient, ses trois frères à la queue-leu-leu derrière elle. Ils étaient silencieux et hébétés, somnambules aux tympans brisés. La rouquine se rassit, rouge et les lèvres pincées. Danemark, faisant preuve pour une fois de présence d'esprit (d'après Norvège), lui offrit une chope de bière. Elle la but d'une traite, fidèle à sa réputation de bonne fêtarde, et sembla plus sereine allant jusqu'à remercier le grand costaud blond à la coupe de cheveux improbable qu'était le représentant danois. Les autres pays se regardaient, cherchant qui aurait le courage de poser LA question. Et tout le monde frissonna quand la voix faussement innocente de Russie s'éleva.<p>

-C'était fort intéressant mais j'aimerais comprendre.

* * *

><p>Un sourire faussement amical trônait sur son visage et il tenait fermement son robinet. Personne ne voulait mourir tabassé par l'objet métallique. Siobhan avala une autre chope de bière et parla:<p>

-Les gosses décérébrés qui me servent de frères...

Elle les fusilla du regard et ils baissèrent tous les yeux. Pays de Galle , aplati contre le mur, paraissait vouloir le traverser et disparaître.

-...avec leurs tests idiots, pensaient être tombés sur une coïncidence amusante et pouvoir se payer la tête d'Arthur. Sauf que c'était vrai.

-Pardonnez-moi l'interrompit Ludwig sans cacher son scepticisme, mais vous insinuez que deux hommes ont eu un enfant ensemble?

-Pas seulement États-Unis, Canada et Sealand aussi.

* * *

><p>Les deux premiers étaient absents et, de toute façon, la plupart ne connaissaient pas Canada. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent donc vers la micro-nation qui, comme souvent, squattait la réunion.<p>

-Hein? Fit Peter, ahuri.

Il savait que d'ordinaire, les nations ne «naissaient» pas au sens humain du terme et aussi qu' Angleterre était son «dad» dans tous les sens du terme. Mais Sealand pensait que sa mère devait être une humaine décédée depuis longtemps ou très âgée.

-Oh, mais comment Angleterre a-t-il fait pour avoir ses enfants? Continua Ivan, apparemment très intéressé.

Allister releva la tête. Sa sœur l'avait sermonné, grondé et injurié comme si il était encore le gamin bagarreur aux genoux perpétuellement écorchés qui aimait un peu trop embêter son plus jeune frère mais jamais elle n'avait expliqué comment s'était débrouillé ledit frère pour se retrouver en cloque.

Lui-même avait utilisé la magie pour que ses relations avec une humaine ordinaire ne restent pas stériles et avait ainsi eu Nouvelle-Zélande, Australie et plus tard Wy mais il ne pensait pas ce gaffeur d'Arthur capable d'un sort aussi délicat.

* * *

><p>-Il a dû utiliser une magie très puissante supposa-t-il.<p>

-Non il...

-Alors il a demandé de l'aide aux fées?

-Non plus.

-Des licornes? Des dragons? Des elfes?

-Mais non!

-Il a trouvé un artefact antique?

-Ta gueule! C'était accidentel!

Le silence pesa sur la pièce comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement coupé le son.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour foirer un sort à ce point?

* * *

><p>Devant la fureur de sa sœur, Allister pensa qu'il devait être fou. Ou masochiste. Ou les deux. Mais elle ne le frappa pas et n'invoqua rien.<p>

-C'est le plus étrange: il n'a absolument rien fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Puis, elle ajouta:

-A part coucher avec France.

-Mais ce sont deux hommes! Laissa échapper Ludwig qui n'en revenait pas. C'est impossible!

Allemagne était trop poli pour dire «Tu te fous de notre gueule?» mais c'était sous-entendu.

-En fait, intervient Héraklès, c'est déjà arrivé.

Chacun se tourna vers lui. Le représentant des grecques, célèbre pour ses siestes en réunion, se tenait bien droit, l'air d'un coureur sur la ligne de départ.

-Une nation masculine a déjà été enceinte avant Angleterre.

* * *

><p>Des murmures résonnèrent dans la salle. Les nations étaient stupéfaites par la nouvelle. De plus, certains n'avaient pas songé que le processus impliquait forcément une grossesse. L'idée d'un homme dans cet état était dérangeante. Ils s'épiaient les uns les autres, cherchant qui était l'autre «cas».<p>

-Inutile d'appeler vos services secrets continua Grèce en voyant certains sortir discrètement leur téléphone. Il s'agit d'une nation disparue depuis longtemps.

-Une nation disparue, c'est pratique pour toi enfoiré. Personne ne peut dénoncer tes conneries!

Cette intervention de Romano, comme à son habitude toute en diplomatie et en finesse, frappa les esprits. Mais Héraklès continua son récit, imperturbable.

-Il s'appelait Regulus mais il est mieux connu sous le nom de Première Italie.

* * *

><p>Les murmures s'amplifièrent. Des rumeurs couraient depuis des années sur l'existence, avant les jumeaux, d'un représentant de l'Italie en son entier. Mais ce n'était que cela pour la plupart, des rumeurs, une histoire amusante mais non fondée qui ressurgissait de temps en temps et dont on parlait pour tuer le temps. Puis, le pays continua sa révélation.<p>

-Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'on dit que Lovino et Feliciano sont les petits-fils de Rome et pas ses fils.

-Donc si je comprends bien tenta Ludwig dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à la raison, ce Regulus a disparu peu après la naissance de ses successeurs.

-On peut dire ça. Il est mort en couches.

* * *

><p>J'ai bien ris en lisant certaines hypothèses. On dirait que tout le monde pensait qu'Arthur avait utilisé la magie alors que pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien (ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de le massacrer dans les chapitres précédents, je suis une sans cœur).<p>

Ensuite, il y a un truc qui a tendance à m'énerver dans les Mpregs, c'est qu'un mec se retrouve en cloque et que tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Soyons réaliste, même en considérant que cela arrive souvent dans l'univers, il y a forcément des intolérants ou des gens que ça choque. Donc ici, il y aura des nations qui le prendront mal au moins en partie.

Bravo à **Satan-senseï** qui a deviné que Regulus était un cas précédent! D'autres ont mentionné une nation latine en rapport avec Rome ou avec les Italies, ce qui était imprécis mais pas faux non plus donc bravo aussi.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience (des hypothèses sur la réaction des jumeaux? Sur leur second papa?). A bientôt.


	5. Tendresse et conflit

Et me revoilà avec un autre chapitre, que j'écris avec les chansons des personnages en fond sonore. J'adore la voix d'Angleterre. Par contre, America crie plus qu'il chante et Canada chante si doucement que j'ai du mal à l'entendre derrière sa guitare. Bref, j'arrête de parler de ça et je m'y mets sérieusement.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est toujours propriétaire d'Hetalia aux dernières nouvelles.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

A ces mots, Allemagne prit dans ses bras son petit ami d'un geste protecteur. Celui-ci agrippa sa chemise, livide. Le sentant trembler, il le serra plus fort contre lui. Romano réagit différemment. Il serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes mais il s'en fichait.

-Le bâtard était au courant?

Grèce ne répondit pas mais plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Lovino avait beaucoup de défauts mais il était loin d'être idiot et l'attitude d' Héraklès en disait plus que mille discours. Italie du Sud se rua dehors, en colère. Antonio lui avait menti pendant des siècles. Il allait le payer.

* * *

><p>A quelques rues de là, chez America:<p>

Une fois confortablement installé dans un fauteuil chez son hyperactif de fils, une tasse de thé à la main et une couverture sur les genoux, Arthur se sentit mieux et commença à relativiser. Son secret était éventé mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Si il avait été révélé plus tôt, par exemple à l'époque de la crise d'adolescence d'Alfred, il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences. Aujourd'hui, Canada et États-Unis pouvaient se défendre seuls. Cependant, il devait prendre des mesures pour protéger Peter, le plus vulnérable de tous et donc celui qu'on risquait le plus d'attaquer pour le viser lui. Et surveiller les nations «à risques». Il répertoria mentalement celles présentes au meeting qui pourraient poser problèmes. Ce vieux renard de Chine, Russie, Biélorussie...Et il ne connaissait pas assez Cameroun pour prévoir sa réaction. Ivan aimait bien la recherche sans se soucier de notions abstraites comme l'éthique mais il était ami avec Matthew. Son aîné pouvait faire fondre un iceberg...quand on remarquait sa présence. Même Natalya l'aimait bien. Malgré tout, Angleterre préférait prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Il savait mieux que personne que la «paix» était une notion floue et inconstante.

* * *

><p>-Daddy?<p>

Alfred venait de parler. Ses jumeaux étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, en face de lui. Al faisait craquer ses doigts et Mati câlinait machinalement son ours. Des tics nerveux qu'il connaissait bien.

-Vu les événements, ce n'est pas la peine de vous le cacher. Je suis votre «daddy» biologiquement. Et Francis votre «papa».

Le père parvient à rester impassible en disant cela. Aussitôt, ses fils le bombardèrent de questions. A «Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?», il leur donna la même réponse qu'à la grenouille débile. Il confirma aussi l'hypothèse de Matthew sur leur petit frère. Ils promirent spontanément de l'aider à veiller sur lui, ce qui le toucha.

* * *

><p>-Tu étais le seul au courant pour nous? Continua Canada.<p>

-Non, votre tante Siobhan connaissait la vérité.

-Tu l'as laissée t'aider? Demanda son frère, sceptique.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Votre tante est très têtue et plus maline que mes frères. La preuve, elle est indépendante et pas eux!

La sonnette résonna dans la maison. Le plus sage des jumeaux alla ouvrir, chacun récupérant son arme au cas où. Mais ce n'était que Sealand, accompagné de Kumajiro, qui se rua vers son dad dès qu'il le vit.

-Daddy, c'est vrai ce que tata a dit? Je suis un accident?

* * *

><p>-Hein? Fit Alfred.<p>

-Elle a dit qu'on n'était pas prévu, que tu ne voulais pas nous avoir avec papa!

Arthur s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son benjamin.

-Pet', c'est vrai, vous êtes des accidents dit-il doucement.

A cet instant, Peter Kirkland n'était plus une micro-nation mais juste un enfant qui tentait désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

-Des accidents fantastiques. Toi et tes frères, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. N'oublie jamais ça.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son dad, rapidement suivit par les jumeaux. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

* * *

><p>A l'hôtel:<p>

Antonio rejoignit Gilbert dans le salon de la suite de France. Normalement, les nations avaient des chambres ordinaires mais le séducteur s'était «arrangé» avec la directrice de l'hôtel. Francis avait beaucoup pleuré mais s'était finalement endormi. Son ami disputait au téléphone avec son frère. Il raccrocha à son arrivée.

-Héraklès a balancé à tout le monde que les italiens sont les gosses d'un mec qui s'est retrouvé avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Espagne évita son regard, honteux:

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Vous auriez pu m'en parler les mecs, je suis assez génial pour garder génialement un secret!

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avait dissimulé un truc pareil, ce quelqu'un serait actuellement occupé à ramasser ses dents. Mais il connaissait trop bien Tonio et Franny. Spain était resté sérieux toute la soirée et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu France pleurer, c'était après le massacre du petit Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Alors, pour cette fois, il laissait passer. Soudain, la porte de la suite vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur, réveillant le dormeur. Lovino, fou de rage, s'engouffra dans la pièce, attrapa un vase et le lança sur son amant. Celui-ci esquiva avec une aisance née de l'habitude.<p>

-Espèce d'enculé! Tu savais depuis le début!

-Lovi...

* * *

><p>Le brun se baissa pour éviter un guéridon qui se fracassa sur le plancher parfaitement ciré. Prusse battit en retraite dans la chambre avec Francis. Antonio le regardait d'un air triste, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus l'italien. Depuis son enfance, ce bâtard était la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui l'aimait inconditionnellement et en qui il avait toute confiance. Son amant, son frère, son confident, son âme sœur. Celui qui l'avait plus ou moins élevé (plutôt moins que plus), qui revenait toujours vers lui quoiqu'il ait fait, celui avec qui il avait découvert l'amour, celui qui pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait désobéi à son gouvernement pour l'aider à fuir quand les allemands avaient découvert sa trahison, celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Et lui aussi croyait le connaître.<p>

Un idiot naïf, voilà ce qu'il était. De toutes ses forces, il lança la télé vers cet enfoiré, le ratant largement. Sa vision était brouillée et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Et il s'enfuit, courut le plus loin et le plus vite possible, ignorant la voix d'Antonio qui criait son nom. Son errance le conduisit à Central Park. Là, il s'affala au pied d'un arbre et sanglota, le cœur brisé.

* * *

><p>Et encore un personnage qui pleure par ma faute. Mais j'ai consolé Arthur. J'ai hésité puis je me suis dit que vu combien il a souffert (et souffrira encore) dans cette fic, je n'allais pas lui aliéner ses gosses en prime. Angleterre chante super bien (aucun rapport mais j'écoute une character song en ce moment).<p>

Quand j'écris qu'Antonio a l'habitude d'éviter les objets volants, c'est bien que Lovino aime lancer des trucs quand il n'est pas content.

La "crise d'adolescence" est une référence à la Guerre d'Indépendance.

Quelqu'un m'a fait une remarque sur mes virgules alors j'ai essayé de faire attention cette fois.

Alors, merci aux revieweurs, followers, ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes (un effort sur ce chapitre?). A bientôt!


	6. Le drame

Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'ai décidé d'augmenter leur longueur parce que mon objectif est d'avoir bouclé cette fic à la rentrée avant ma prépa.

Comme je jongle entre pas mal de points de vues différents, j'ai adopté un nouveau code. Donc une double ligne signifie un changement de point de vue.

_En italique: flash-back_

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je me contente d'emprunter les personnages, de les traumatiser, de les apparier et de les rendre après les avoir rafistolés.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais <strong>

**Chapitre 6**

Dans la suite de l'hôtel, Francis s'était reprit. Maintenant, Antonio déprimait .

-Il a dit ça parce qu'il est furieux, il reviendra, tenta Gilbert.

-Non, Lovi me déteste. C'est fini. Il va aller noyer sa souffrance dans l'alcool puis des gens vont le tabasser alors il va se prostituer puis se droguer, tout ça par ma faute!

-T'as pas l'impression de dramatiser?

-Je suis un monstre, à cause de moi mi amor mourra seul et triste.

-Mais non, et puis tu ne lui as pas menti, tu lui as juste caché un truc, continua l'albinos.

-J'aurai dû tout lui révéler dès le début! Mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable...

* * *

><p>Francis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.<p>

-Euh...Les gars, je suis largué là.

Prusse sentait qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire.

-On lui raconte?

-On lui raconte, répondit Franny.

Ils le firent. L'albinos en resta sans voix.

* * *

><p>Ludwig était installé dans sa voiture, Feliciano, silencieux, sur le siège passager. Il avait préféré sauter jusqu'en territoire italien pour qu' Italie du Nord n'ait pas à affronter le regard des autres nations avant le lendemain. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit-ami, bien trop calme depuis la révélation. Feli était le genre de personnes attachantes mais fatigantes qui n'arrêtent pas de s'agiter et de babiller. Alors qu'il ne dise pas un mot effrayait Allemagne. Après le petit discours d' Héraklès, il avait mis fin à la séance du jour sous prétexte qu'il fallait mieux réfléchir à cela à tête reposée et qu'on n'en apprendrait pas plus en l'absence d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas faux même si la principale raison était son amant. Le grand blond surveillait du coin de l'œil le petit italien qui fixait le vide, ailleurs. Il était si préoccupé qu'il manqua rater la maison. La nuit, déjà tombée ici à cause du décalage horaire, n'aidait pas. Une fois garé, il descendit et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se rendre compte que son copain ne l'avait pas suivi.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig ouvrit la portière.<p>

-Feli, on est arrivé, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce en lui prenant la main. Il caressa du pouce sa paume. Ce geste tendre et familier provoqua enfin une réaction. Le frêle représentant s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Lu'? Tu crois que...je suis un monstre?

-Non!

Le cri sortit spontanément.

-Mais...Je suis l'enfant de deux hommes. Ce n'est pas naturel.

-la plupart des nations apparaissent de nul part quand assez d'humains sont considérés comme appartenant à un même peuple. Ce n'est pas plus naturel.

Son amant leva les yeux vers lui, retenant bravement ses larmes.

-J'aimerai juste savoir...comment c'est possible.

-On fera des recherches, on demandera aux sorciers. On trouvera, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

><p>Feliciano se jeta dans ses bras. Ludwig le porta à l'intérieur puis ils se blottirent tous les deux sur le lit. Il l'embrassa brusquement, ses mains passant sous sa chemise. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence, de se chaleur en lui. Leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Les grandes mains allemandes le caressèrent avec une tendresse maladroite d'abord puis devinrent plus pressantes quand il titilla les tétons de son partenaire. Bientôt, il le sentit en son sein, qui allait et venait. Enfin, la jouissance, brève et puissante. Réconforté, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon. Heureusement que son Lulu était là, son amour qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser et qui était convaincu que lancer des recherches était son idée. Son Ludwig, à la fois si intelligent pour certaines choses et aussi candide qu'un enfant pour d'autres. Même si ses repères venaient d'être chamboulés, même si ce qu'il croyait savoir était mensonge, il avait son amant. Celui-ci, il ne le laisserait pas partir comme son amour d'enfance. Jamais.<p>

La nation italienne s'endormit à moitié tout contre Allemagne. Celui-ci se leva. Feliciano le vit s'éloigner.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher?

-Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu pour demain.

-Irlande avait l'air de savoir des choses.

-C'est vrai. Je vais l'appeler. Dors Feli, je m'occupe de tout.

* * *

><p>Très loin de là, chez Grèce:<p>

Héraklès était allongé sur un sofa, caressant distraitement un de ses innombrables chats et ruminant ses souvenirs. Il était rentré chez lui en «sautant» pour retrouver ses félins adorés et s'apaiser à leur contact.

-Tu n'as pas tout dit à l'ONU.

Il sursauta en voyant Sadiq surgir de derrière une tenture. Une des choses qu'il détestait le plus chez son énervant voisin était sa manie de surgir de l'ombre, manquant lui donner une crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Turquie, même si peu de personnes le savaient, pratiquait la magie et la tranquille nation n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de s'incruster dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour cela. L'homme masqué s'assit en tailleur sur un coussin. Souvent, il pensait à un chat sauvage en le voyant, gracieux, indépendant et redoutable. Malgré la fin de son empire, il restait un ennemi à ne pas sous-estimer.

-Ce Regulus...Que lui est-il arrivé?

* * *

><p>L'autre représentant le fixa, tentant de deviner ses pensées. Une autre chose qu'il détestait chez lui était ce foutu masque qui dissimulait ses traits. Héraklès n'avait aucune envie de parler de Regulus. En réalité, il essayait de l'oublier depuis de nombreux siècles.<p>

-Je te le dirai si tu enlèves ton masque déclara-t-il, surpris lui-même par ses paroles.

Ce mage de malheur le gardait même pour aller au bain. Néanmoins, sans aucune hésitation, il enleva le grand loup blanc qui masquait son regard. Le pays grecque, stupéfait, contempla un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa prime enfance. Les yeux bruns, les traits rudes mais réguliers, il n'était pas vraiment beau mais avait un certain charme qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

-Tu dois tout me dire pas me mater.

* * *

><p>Grèce sursauta, pris en flagrant délit, puis inspira profondément, replongeant dans un passé qu'il avait espérer égarer dans les méandres de sa mémoire.<p>

-Regulus était la première Italie. Papa le considérait comme son propre fils bien qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang. Il avait beaucoup d'enfants adoptés mais Gus était son préféré.

Plongé dans un temps très ancien, il réutilisa sans s'en rendre compte le diminutif affectueux donné à son grand-frère.

* * *

><p>-Tout le monde l'adorait. C'était le genre de personnes impossibles à détester. Toujours gai et de bonne humeur, aimant, vif d'esprit. Nous étions tous très proches de lui mais Francis encore plus et on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Il a littéralement apprivoisé ce petit gamin rebelle et à moitié sauvage à son arrivée.<p>

Il revit le visage de Regulus avec une étonnante netteté: ses yeux dorés si semblable à ceux de Feliciano, ses boucles brunes, sa peau mate, la fossette de son menton qui se creusait lorsqu'il souriait, d'un sourire franc et lumineux, ses traits lumineux, son rire fort, sincère et contagieux. Lorsque l'ancienne Italie riait, toutes les personnes présentes étaient entraînées.

* * *

><p>-Je crois que si papa l'avait pu, il l'aurait gardé auprès de lui en permanence. Mais Gus avait la bougeotte et aimait parcourir son territoire en solitaire, s'arrêtant seulement pour rencontrer son peuple. Francis était le seul qui pouvait l'accompagner de temps en temps.<p>

Il visualisa son frère sur le départ, embrassant le petit gaulois et lui promettant de l'emmener la prochaine fois.

-On avait l'habitude et on ne s'inquiétait pas. Gus connaissait ses terres par cœur, savait se défendre et prenait soin d'emmener une arme même si il n'aimait pas se battre. Mais un jour, en rentrant, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a refusé d'en sortir.

Héraklès se tut, revoyant la porte close et lui et ses frères qui se relayaient devant à tour de rôle, inquiets.

* * *

><p>-Il se faisait apporter ses repas à l'intérieur et ne voulait voir personne, pas même papa ou Francis. Pendant plusieurs mois, nous l'avons suppliés, nous lui avons fait passer des messages et des dessins, nous avons tenté d'entrer mais il nous repoussait systématiquement. Puis, il a disparu. Durant la nuit, il a quitté la ville dans le plus grand secret.<p>

Il se souvient de la chambre vidée de ses affaires, le visage fermé de son père, ceux inquiets de ses frères, les yeux rougis de Francis et d'Antonio.

* * *

><p>-Papa l'a cherché partout mais ne le trouvait pas. En plus, il était engagé dans une guerre à ce moment-là et manquait de temps. Alors, nous avons décidé de chercher nous même. C'est-à-dire moi, Antonio et Francis. Marco, le plus jeune d'entre nous, est resté en arrière pour nous couvrir. A l'époque, Gupta n'était pas encore avec nous. Francis connaissait très bien Gus et pensait savoir où il se cachait. Il nous a guidé, moi et Tonio, jusqu'à une grotte lointaine. On n'aurait jamais trouvé l'entrée sans lui.<p>

Il évoqua un instant l'image de Marco...Marcus à l'époque. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre et voulait juste que son grand frère Gus revienne. Puis, Gupta l'impassible, le seul à ne pas avoir connu Regulus, qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, une véritable statue de chair. Avec le recul, il pensa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aidé à s'intégrer parmi eux à son arrivée. Le gouffre laissé par l'ancienne Italie était encore béant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fermé.

Puis, il revient à la grotte, cachée dans une profonde forêt. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter là, ne pas devoir raconter la suite, mais c'était trop tard pour se taire.

* * *

><p>-Nous sommes entrés. Gus était là mais...c'était une femme. Une femme en train d'accoucher qui hurlait de douleur.<p>

Il se rappela qu'ils s'étaient rués vers le fond de la caverne en entendant les cris, convaincu qu'une bête sauvage ou un ennemi agressait leur aîné.

-Moi et Tonio, on est resté figé. Seul Francis a couru jusqu'à Gus pour lui prendre la main. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait des heures. Je pense que c'était moins en réalité mais c'était atroce. Mon frère...Enfin, ma sœur à cet instant souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai eu honte de moi, je lui ai pris l'autre main. Tonio a voulu lui donner de l'eau mais il...elle a tout recraché et il s'est contenté de lui baigner le visage. Puis les jumeaux sont nés, Lovino d'abord et Feliciano ensuite. Notre frère...sœur s'est calmée et on lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Il...Elle a répondu...

Et il revit le visage livide, les traits tirés par l'épuisement, les yeux trop brillants et entendit à nouveau les mots terribles: «Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'en sais rien...Et maintenant, il y a eux que je ne pourrai jamais aimer!».

* * *

><p>-Il...Elle haïssait ses enfants. Elle s'est débattue, elle les aurait tués je crois, si on ne l'avait pas retenue. Et pendant ce temps, elle continuait de saigner. On se rendait compte que ce n'était pas normal mais on était des gosses, des nations convaincues de pouvoir guérir de tout en quelques heures. Bientôt, Gus est devenue trop faible pour se débattre. J'ai coupé les cordons ombilicaux pour avoir l'impression d'agir. Les deux bébés ont pleuré et c'est tout. Il ou elle...Gus est mort sous nos yeux et on n'a rien pu faire. Il y avait tout ce sang...Et papa nous a retrouvé. Il n'a rien dit. Il a brûlé le corps, récupéré les jumeaux et on est rentré. Il a dit qu'ils étaient ses petits-fils et presque personne n'a posé de questions. Le seul qui a osé a été décapité aussitôt. Et plus personne n'a été autorisé à seulement mentionner Regulus.<p>

Héraklès fixa ses genoux, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Je crois...Non, je suis sûr que Gus a été violé. Et je sais que peu de temps après, Rome a rayé Carthage de la terre alors qu'avant, il voulait soumettre l'ancienne Gaule, la «mère» de Francis. Il a fini par le faire mais plus tard. J'avais rencontré Carthage quelques fois, avant que papa m'adopte. Un petit teigneux avec des yeux...les même que ceux de Lovino.

* * *

><p>Arrivé courageusement à la fin de son histoire, la vision brouillés par les pleurs, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleura, de longs sanglots déchirants. Une fois calmé, il se sentit épuisé mais aussi soulagé. Grèce s'efforçait depuis des centaines d'années d'oublier Regulus mais pour la première fois, il avait prit le temps de pleurer son défunt frère. Sa confession l'avait libéré d'un poids invisible qui pesait jusqu'alors sur ses épaules comme le monde sur celles du géant Atlas. Il devrait peut-être remercier cet enfoiré de Turquie. Héraklès finit par ressortir pour constater que Sadiq s'était occupé de nourrir ses minous et de renouveler leur eau avant de partir. Il sourit, étrangement ému par ce geste.<p>

* * *

><p>Francis, seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Gilbert était parti avec Antonio après qu'il leur ait assuré que ça allait. La phrase de son plus cher ennemi repassait en boucle dans sa tête: «Plutôt crever qu'accepter ton aide!». Regulus était vraiment mort lui. Il frissonna à la simple pensée qu'il aurait pu perdre Arthur aussi. Arthur, son rival, son ennemi, son lapin, le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à sa tunique, celui qui l'avait envahit et la seule de ses conquêtes qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant des années, il avait tut ses sentiments, déguisant sa passion en colère. Des siècles de bataille où il n'avait pu lui montrer de l'intérêt autrement que par les combats. Chaque démonstration d'affection était hargneusement repoussée par son plus cher ennemi, seuls les coups étaient rendus. Et à ce moment-là, pendant un bref instant, il avait vu le corps brisé et exsangue de Gus. Le visage s'était modifié, devenant celui d'Arthur. Et lui n'avait pu que frapper et frapper encore pour effacer cette image.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se leva, plein de remords, et ouvrit sa fenêtre, cherchant dans le ciel une étoile particulière, apparue lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.<p>

-_Tutur regarde, une nouvelle étoile!_

_-Et alors?_

_-Il faut lui donner un nom!_

_Le bambin aux yeux verts forêts, emmitouflé dans sa cape verte semblait sceptique._

_-Fais-le si tu veux mais c'est ridicule._

_-Et si je lui donne ton nom?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Elle s'appelle Arthur, c'est ton étoile à partir de maintenant!_

_Son compagnon rougit, pris de cours, d'une façon adorable._

* * *

><p>Le passé s'effaça et, revenant au présent, il contempla cette étoile. D'une voix mélancolique, il récita quelques vers:<p>

«Ce Coeur m'attend. Par l'Amour, que j'implore,

Comme autrefois, j'y viens régner encore».

Le pays de l'amour, malheureux et solitaire, alla se recoucher en fixant l'étoile qui lui était la plus chère et aussi la plus lointaine.

* * *

><p>Je crois que c'est le meilleur chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit.<p>

Il y a pas mal de personnes qui se sont étonnées de la violence de Francis envers Arthur. J'espère que c'est clair maintenant.

Comme je jongle entre pas mal de points de vues différents, j'ai adopté un nouveau code. Donc une double ligne signifie un changement de point de vue.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiiorca: <strong>Merci pour ta review. Pour Russie, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Ensuite, tu parles de Francis qui trompes Arthur...Je ne comprends pas, ils ne sont pas ensembles pour l'instant. Merci pour ta review!

**Chrystelle: **Moi aussi j'ai Canada comme personnage préféré et pourtant je ne suis pas canadienne. Merci pour ta review et désolé de répondre en retard.

**Tsume: **Merci!

* * *

><p>Les idioties de l'auteur:<p>

-Si toi aussi tu trouves ça hyper romantique de donner le nom d'une personne à une étoile...

-Vive le traumatisme de personnage. Donnons du travail aux psychologues hétaliens!

-Si vous trouvez que ce que dit Antonio n'a aucun sens, c'est que ça n'a aucun sens, il raconte n'importe quoi!

-Les vacances, c'est bien.

-La pluie, c'est moins bien.

Merci aux revieweurs, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et aux anonymes. A bientôt!


	7. Contrat

Me voilà! Je suis un peu à la bourre, je m'en excuse, j'avais mes raisons. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que si je n'ai rien posté, je ne suis pas restée inactive. La version écrite de ma fic est complète, j'ai juste un truc que je dois modifier dans ce chapitre. Donc, même si je mets un temps fou à tout mettre au propre sur ordi, cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour les traumatiser à vie et les foutre en cloque.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Arthur s'éveilla tôt et remarqua que son lit était plus chaud que d'habitude. Il sourit en découvrant son plus jeune fils endormi à ses côtés. Puis, il se rappela les événements de la veille. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Et pourtant, en tant que nation importante, l'Albion se devait d'être présent au meeting. Devoir fréquenter Francis ne l'emballait pas beaucoup.

-Un problème à la fois décida-t-il finalement, d'abord les enfants.

* * *

><p>La veille, Kiku avait appelé pour résumer ce qui s'était passé après son départ à son meilleur ami. L'intérêt d'Ivan le tracassait. Le pauvre Sealand fut donc tiré du lit, enveloppé dans à peu près tout le répertoire de sorts protecteurs de son daddy et dû porter une amulette horriblement moche cachée sous ses vêtements: une sorte de grosse boule verte verruqueuse. Il se plaignit de son apparence et faillit se prendre une claque parce qu'Arthur l'avait fabriqué lui-même en y passant de nombreuses heures. Ensuite, il conseilla à Peter de ne pas se séparer de ses couteaux. Confier des couteaux à un enfant pouvait paraître étrange mais il était aussi et avant tout une nation. Et le sorcier tenait à ce que ses fils puissent se défendre eux-même dès que possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses deux aînés observèrent la scène en taquinant plus ou moins ouvertement leur cadet. Ils rirent un peu moins lorsque eux aussi durent subir quelques sorts. Angleterre était aussi doué pour ce genre de sortilèges défensifs, très rarement ratés, qu'il était nul pour les invocations et les malédictions qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de fonctionner n'importe comment en produisant tout et n'importe quoi à part l'effet désiré. Pour une fois, il était heureux de ce fait. Ensuite, il envoya Peter se cacher chez Canada malgré ses protestations. Seuls lui, le frog et Alfred connaissaient son adresse. Matthew pouvait être très secret et était assez intelligent pour ne pas la donner à certains de ses «amis» comme Russie et Biélorussie. Après s'être retenu d'abreuver les jumeaux de conseils de papa poule en se répétant qu'ils étaient grands et savaient déjà tout ça, ils partirent à la réunion. Le mage emporta dans son sac une petite surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>Au réveil, Francis mit un moment à se souvenir de pourquoi il était aussi malheureux et en colère à la fois. Maugréant, il fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à trouver son portable, éteint bien sûr, et l'alluma, déjà prêt à appeler son lapin crétin pour s'excuser ou l'engueuler, il n'avait pas encore choisi. Mais la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut un message d'Alfred.<p>

-Lut' papa. Euh...Je voulais te dire...

-Nous! On est plusieurs! Cria une voix enfantine.

-Moi, Mati et Peter, on voulait te dire que, de toute façon, on t'a toujours considéré comme notre papa que...Euh...

-...que tu le sois biologiquement, souffla la voix timide de Canada.

-Voilà, pour nous ça change rien.

-On t'aime papa, rajouta Peter.

-On t'embrasse fort.

-Mais laissez le héros parler!

* * *

><p>Le séducteur écouta les chamailleries de ses fils jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait l'idée de raccrocher. Ses enfants qu'il avait élevé...avec Arthur. Le second père sursauta à cette pensée. La veille, partagé entre la rage et le chagrin, il n'y avait pas songé. Mais les deux petites colonies avaient été élevé en commun et son plus précieux adversaire s'arrangeait toujours pour lui refiler Peter à garder. De nombreux événements prirent un sens nouveau dans son esprit. Après lui avoir ravi Mati, son lapin lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui proposant une visite sous prétexte que «je ne veux pas d'une colonie dépressive». France était arrivé aussitôt, décidé à massacrer Arthur si il avait touché un seul cheveux de son bébé, pour découvrir une petite colonie installée auprès de son frère et bien traité et un anglais complètement sous le charme.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur s'était montré râleur, boudeur et de mauvaise foi, avait semblé au bord de l'apoplexie quand Alfred l'avait appelé «papa» pour la première fois mais ils les avaient élevés ensemble. Pour Sealand, il était convaincu que lui mettre son fils dans les pattes était une façon pour son Tutur de l'embêter et s'était senti très satisfait quand la petite nation avait commencé à l'appeler «papa». Sur le moment, il avait pris ça comme une revanche sur ce spectre britannique qui s'était enfui de son lit avant son réveil les deux seuls fois où il était parvenu à l'y attirer. Quel idiot...Ce satané rival l'avait manipulé afin qu'il soit un père pour leurs enfants sans dévoiler la vérité. Non...A sa façon subtile, complexe et tordue, bref anglaise, il lui avait permis d'être leur père.<p>

-Évidemment, murmura Francis, tu n'as jamais su faire les choses simplement.

* * *

><p>Le Bad Touch Trio arrivait d'habitude aux meetings en se vannant et en riant. Mais ce jour-là, Francis était déprimé, Antonio aussi (surtout en constatant l'absence de son Lovi) et Gilbert également parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à les dérider. Pour ne rien arranger, l'albinos n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit sa rencontre douloureuse avec une crosse de hockey. Même si il détestait y penser, il n'était plus vraiment une nation. Cependant, malgré la dissolution de la Prusse, il restait un adversaire redoutable et peu de personnes avaient les couilles de l'affronter en un contre un. Surtout avec une arme pareille. Cela signifiait qu'une nation potentiellement intéressante avait échappé au génial lui. Il se devait de réparer cet erreur.<p>

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la salle, la plus géniale personne en ce monde selon elle-même la scruta à la recherche de l'inconnu. Mais son attention fut attiré par son meilleur ami qui regardait Angleterre. Ce dernier l'ignorait soigneusement, occupé à bavarder avec Kiku. L'ex-nation connaissait Francis depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était capable de crises de rage spectaculaire voir de folie (le malheureux petit Saint Empire Romain Germanique en avait été la victime) mais qu'ensuite, il culpabilisait et pouvait sombrer dans une mélancolie profonde. Et Antonio était trop occupé à demander des nouvelles de son copain à un Feliciano aussi ignorant que lui. Avant qu'il puisse s'avancer pour une e-énième tentative de réconfort, il vit celui qu'il cherchait en train de parler à son pote avec...un ours en peluche blanc dans les bras? Euh d'accord, pourquoi pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Le géniallissime mit alors à profit ses talents innés pour l'observation. La veille, à cause de la nécessité d'éviter les coups, la colère et la rapide intervention d' America, il n'avait pas pu détailler son adversaire, se contentant de constater sa ressemblance avec l'hyperactif de service. A présent, il pouvait constater que ce type n'était pas une copie conforme de son frère. Ses traits étaient plus fins et plus ronds. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la teinte bleue vive de ceux des États-Unis mais étaient plus sombres, tirant vers le mauve. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et plus ondulés, avec une drôle de mèche bouclée. Même ses lunettes n'avaient pas la même forme. En fait, ce mec était vraiment mignon, beaucoup plus que son frère. Soudain, il vit Francis embrasser le gamin sur la joue et lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant. Un sourire léger et triste mais un sourire tout de même.<p>

-J'y crois pas, il s'est débrouillé mieux que moi!

* * *

><p>La «douce» voix de son frère aîné indiquant à tout le monde de s'asseoir pour que la réunion commence le tira de sa rêverie et il s'affala à la gauche de France, vite imité par les traînards. Personne ne souhaitait une gueulante allemande dès le matin. Ludwig considéra chaque représentant, droit et sévère.<p>

-Étant donnés les derniers événements, certains éléments doivent être éclaircis. C'est pourquoi l'ordre du jour a été changé.

-Y'a un ordre du jour? S'étonna quelqu'un.

Ignorant l'interruption, il continua. Gilbert bailla en se demandant pourquoi diable son cadet causait comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire qu'ils allaient faire des recherches?

-Nous savons à présent que des grossesses de nations masculines sont possibles et ont été constaté par trois fois. Aussi, il apparaît qu'il est nécessaire de se pencher sur ce phénomène pour savoir ce qui se passe exactement au cas où le cas se présenterait à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Le silence se fit. Exceptionnellement, tous les pays présents étaient attentifs. Chacun se posait de nombreuses questions et les hommes étaient les plus tendus. Certains avaient baissé les yeux sur leur ventre d'un air pensif ou craintif. Seul Ivan restait le même que d'habitude, son sourire faussement innocent toujours présent. Elizaveta quant à elle semblait aux anges. Elle allait pouvoir ouvrir une filière Mpreg à son club! Allemagne, les mains croisés dans le dos, aussi raide qu'une poutrelle d'acier sortie de ses industries, continua:<p>

-Pour cela, il est nécessaire d'avoir la collaboration du seul cas vivant. Angleterre, pouvons-nous compter sur vous?

* * *

><p>Arthur s'y attendait, ce qui ne surpris pas l'autre nation. Il aurait été utopique, après une révélation pareille, que le meeting continue comme si de rien n'était. Il répondit calmement:<p>

-Eh bien, cela dépend. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement? Je veux bien me répondre aux questions qu'on me posera en rapport avec le sujet. Après...

-Eh bien...Je pensais demander à un mage...puis des examens...Rien de très invasifs, juste des radios et des échantillons de sang et d'urine pour commencer.

Allemagne ne s'attendait pas à ce qu' Angleterre se montre si raisonnable.

-Pour la partie magique, je veux que ma sœur s'en occupe avec éventuellement Lukas pour l'assister.

-D'accord.

-Ensuite, je veux savoir exactement ce que vous souhaitez faire. Si j'ai la moindre intuition que je risque, grossièrement, de finir disséqué sur une table, je partirai et le responsable le regrettera amèrement.

-C'est normal.

Ensuite, Arthur exigea que ses fils soient laissés en paix.

-Ils ne subiront rien contre leur gré approuva Ludwig.

Il avait du mal à croire que les choses soient si faciles. Comme pour lui donner raison, le sorcier sortit un parchemin de son sac.

* * *

><p>-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Gilbert.<p>

-Ceci est un contrat magique. Il reprend ce dont nous venons de parler. Ce genre de contrat à l'avantage de ne pouvoir ni être modifié ni falsifié une fois signé. Je demande juste que toutes les nations présentes signent en gage de bonne volonté.

-Ce que mon petit frère n'a pas précisé, ajouta Allister, c'est que celui qui ne respectera pas ses engagements sera précipité dans une dimension démoniaque où il servira d'entraînement pour la torture des jeunes démons. Ils aiment beaucoup les nations parce qu'elles ne meurent pas trop rapidement.

-Je vois, dit prudemment Ludwig. Et je suppose qu'un refus de signer sera interprété comme une intention hostile?

-Vous supposez bien, annonça Angleterre, très maître de lui. Vous remarquerez cependant que je signerai, je partage donc les risques.

* * *

><p>Allemagne croisa le regard d'Italie. Il prit le contrat, le lut, le relut, vérifia le verso et dû admettre que les revendications d'Angleterre n'étaient pas impossible. Le grand blond remarqua que le sorcier avait inclus Francis dans les clauses qu'il avait affirmé destinées à protéger ses enfants. Ludwig songea aux affirmations de son petit-ami comme quoi ses deux-là étaient en plein déni amoureux. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais ils avaient été allié pendant les deux guerres mondiales et ceci prouvait que l'Albion se souciait de France. En réalité, d'après le contrat, l'Albion s'était imposé beaucoup plus de contraintes. Lui était forcé de se soumettre aux examens tant qu'ils ne devenaient pas trop invasifs et brutaux alors que son vieux rival pouvait les refuser.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se jura d'écouter plus attentivement Feli la prochaine fois qu'il essayerait de lui démontrer que deux représentants étaient amoureux. Sauf quand il parlait de la tension sexuelle comme cause de la Guerre Froide. Trop improbable. Par mesure de sécurité, le pays relit une dernière fois le contrat. Le seul truc un peu tordu était une clause permettant à sa sœur de répondre à sa place à des questions gênantes. Il avait disputé de longues heures au téléphone avec Siobhan la veille et savait qu'elle avait suivi les deux grossesses de son frère, s'était occupé de l'accouchement et l'avait abrité un moment ensuite. De plus, elle était guérisseuse depuis toujours et connaissait son affaire. Il signa donc. Feli l'imita. Les autres suivirent. Ce fut long car tout le monde voulait lire plusieurs fois le document mais finalement toutes les signatures furent présentes. Même celle d'Ivan. D'un autre côté, des rumeurs couraient sur une certaine immunité de Russie à la magie. Et il était sûrement capable d'effrayer assez les démons pour qu'ils le libèrent.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque le blond représentant des allemands se tourna vers Francis, le sorcier se raidit. Il avait soigneusement évité son regard depuis son arrivée. Les douleurs de son corps lui rappelaient trop bien qu'il avait dépassé les bornes la veille. Son vieil ennemi n'était pas une personne violente mais pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'on le poussait à bout. Pour tout dire, le Royaume-Uni aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. Sa présence était une épine dans son cœur.<p>

-France, les examens te concernent aussi. Si tu es d'accord...

-C'est bon je comprends.

* * *

><p>Angleterre avait espéré que son rival ne vienne pas du tout. Sa présence était une épine dans son coeur. Merde! Honnêtement, Arthur aurait préféré sa fureur plutôt que cette lassitude dans sa voix. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était après la Première Guerre Mondiale. Un énorme gâchis. A ce moment-là, il avait crié après son voisin d'Outre-Manche en lui disant que regretter ne servait à rien et qu'il fallait mieux tout faire pour en empêcher une nouvelle. Là, cela avait suffit. Sa Némésis s'était enfoncée dans l'activité frénétique des Années Folles.<p>

* * *

><p>Après la Seconde, le froggy était trop occupé à reconstruire son pays, pardonner à Allemagne et courir après son cul. Parce que ce crétin avait considéré qu'aller le chercher dans une geôle allemande et soigner cet abruti incapable de rester tranquillement à Londres signifiait qu'il pouvait le remettre dans son lit. Et qu' ait effectivement fini dans son lit n'était pas une preuve. D'ailleurs, il avait tenu vingt ans avant de céder. Même si il préférait toujours ça à un France déprimé. Pas qu'...<p>

* * *

><p>-Igirisu-san?<p>

Le sorcier fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de son ami. Ludwig, agacé, répéta sa question.

-J'aimerai savoir si vous avez été pénétré durant la conception de vos enfants.

Les nations présentes purent alors observer Arthur Kirkland piquer un fard.

-What the hell?

-C'est important de savoir si ça a une incidence.

* * *

><p>Le coincé représentant des allemands resta parfaitement sérieux mais les autres se retinrent moins. Si les yeux lançaient des revolvers, les frères d'Angleterre seraient actuellement trois petits tas de cendre. Le mage se promit de les faire payer. Cette situation embarrassante était entièrement leur faute.<p>

_-Oui..._

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Qui d'autre que le représentant des allemands pouvait dire cela de bonne foi?

-Oui, j'ai été pénétré.

* * *

><p>Oh, cette fin de chapitre! Je visualisais Ludwig sortir ça avec sa tête de coincée...Décidément, même dans une fic sérieuse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de placer ce genre de moments (plus la référence aux lapins crétins, je n'ai pas pu résister).<p>

Petite explication: Après le moment mignon du chapitre précédent, Angleterre s'est isolé pour rédiger son contrat et les gosses en ont profité pour appeler leur père et laisser un message (comme le portable était éteint). Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit claire.

Je répète ce que j'ai dit plus haut comme je sais que plein de gens ne le lisent pas: la version papier de cette fic est entièrement rédigée et il ne devrait pas y avoir de modifications importantes sur la version ordi maintenant que j'ai réglé un dernier problème.

Donc cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée surtout que c'est ma première fic sérieuse et que, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, j'y tiens.

J'espère que tout sera claire parce que le site ne veut pas prendre en compte mes doubles lignes pour une raison mystérieuse.

Merci aux reviewers, followers, ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et aux revieweurs anonymes et pardon pour cette attente plus longue que d'habitude. A bientôt!


	8. Solitude

Me revoilà en pleine forme avec encore un nouveau chapitre. Angleterre va souffrir dans celui-là...surtout au niveau de son ego.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je ne gagne pas d'argent et me contente d'emprunter les personnages pour faire n'importe quoi avec.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

Le malheureux Arthur aurait voulu disparaître sous la table. Ses frères méritaient une vengeance très particulière...Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Des ricanements résonnèrent.

-Silence! Angleterre comment avez-vous pu mettre au monde des enfants?

-Je ne souhaite pas répondre.

-Vous avez signé un contrat!

-Un contrat qui permet à ma sœur de répondre à ma place pour les... détails techniques.

Le sorcier savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester calme et digne et expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé en même temps.

* * *

><p>Siobhan soupira mais se leva. Son frère savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait de sa «fierté mal placé» et de sa «gêne ridicule».<p>

-Je peux répondre, j'ai aidé Aliéna à accoucher.

Les pays l'observèrent d'un air bête à part Arthur qui agitait les mains en secouant la tête et en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de vengeance.

-Lors de sa grossesse, Angleterre s'est peu à peu transformé en femme jusqu'à pouvoir accoucher normalement. Aliéna est son prénom féminin.

L'Albion se demanda si il pouvait se cacher sous la table. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, les autres nations s'efforçant de toute évidence de l'imaginer en femme. Un moment atrocement gênant. Il n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans ce corps bizarre! Cet enfoiré d'Allemagne demanda alors des précisions. Et sa sœur lui en donna.

* * *

><p>-A l'origine, Arthur a souffert de nausées matinales et s'est mit à manger plus qu'avant et à grossir même en en évacuant une bonne partie à chaque aurore.<p>

En quoi ses vomissements permettraient-ils de comprendre pourquoi la nation anglaise s'était retrouvée dans cet état? Irlande était-elle obligée d'en parler?

-Il est donc venu me voir.

En réalité, le pirate l'avait menacée de son épée, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège lancé par le reste de sa fratrie et la rouquine avait eu le plus grand mal à le persuader que non. Au moins, elle avait eu le tact de ne pas mentionner cela.

-J'ai diagnostiqué le problème.

Lors de sa longue vie, la nation irlandaise avait étudié l'art de soigner. Pendant des années, elle avait sillonné ses terres en tant que guérisseuse, ventrière* et faiseuse d'anges** à l'occasion, parfois déguisée en homme quand l'époque l'exigeait. Lorsqu'elle avait conclu à une grossesse, il ne l'avait pas cru. Ensuite, il avait paniqué et hésité longuement avant d'accepter la situation.

* * *

><p>-Ensuite, Arthur est resté chez moi et j'ai pu observer les modifications. Les nausées se sont rapidement apaisées.<p>

Était-elle vraiment obligé de mentionner ça une seconde fois?

-Son corps a progressivement pris des courbes plus féminines et j'ai également remarqué qu'il mangeait plus.

Le ton était froid et clinique, très impersonnel. Cela lui convenait et l'aidait à rester froid malgré les regards en coin des autres.

-A six mois de grossesse, ses testicules ont disparu.

Une importante proportion de la population masculine blêmit. Pour Arthur lui-même, ce n'était pas un souvenir très agréable.

* * *

><p>-A ce moment-là, il a traversé une phase de boulimie intensive et aussi de grande fatigue.<p>

Le sorcier grimaça en y repensant. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais être rassasié et avait pillé le garde-manger de sa sœur tout en se sentant épuisé en permanence comme après avoir dirigé son navire au milieu d'une tempête.

-A sept mois son pénis a disparu à son tour...

Certains hommes semblaient prêt à tourner de l'œil.

-...et le vagin a commencé à se former. A huit mois, il était complet et Angleterre a cessé de manger autant, revenant à un appétit normal. Mon hypothèse est que le changement de sexe nécessite beaucoup d'énergie. Trois semaines après que Arthur soit totalement devenu Aliéna, elle a accouché. Les jumeaux sont nés normalement après neuf heures. Sa seconde grossesse s'est déroulée de la même façon quoique son appétit et sa fatigue soient moindre, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant.

-Je hais mes frères, songea le représentant anglais.

* * *

><p>Tous ces détails révélés le gênaient horriblement. En temps que père, Arthur était très reconnaissant à sa sœur de l'avoir aidé et d'avoir gardé le secret sans le juger alors qu'il avait fait la même connerie deux fois. Il décida donc qu'ils ensorcelleraient plus tôt tous ceux qui le regardaient de travers, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité des nations présentes à part Canada et America, très rouges et qui se seraient bien passés de savoir autant de choses sur leur venue au monde, France qui l'ignorait toujours (tant mieux, il s'en fichait de ce stupig frog trop sexy) et Espagne qui ne pensait qu'à son râleur absent. C'était ridicule d'être aussi désespérément amoureux. Et si il avait fini dans le lit de son rival, c'était à l'insu de son plein gré! Voilà.<p>

Une nouvelle question d'Allemagne le tira de cet instant de totale mauvaise foi.

-Avez-vous une idée de comment cela a pu se produire?

-Non, mais à l'époque j'avais moins de connaissances et je n'ai pas pu examiner Francis.

Le sorcier se sentit très soulagé quand les curieux, qui n'avaient apparemment pas réalisé jusqu'alors qu'il fallait être deux pour avoir un bébé, s'intéressèrent à son vieil ennemi. Tout était de sa faute en plus!

* * *

><p>-Neuf heures un accouchement? Demanda Kiku, surpris.<p>

-Pour une première fois avec des jumeaux, c'est une durée normale.

Des conversations éclatèrent un peu partout, chacun commentant à tort et à travers les propos de Siobhan. Lukas les interrompit, posant une question à laquelle il pensait depuis un moment.

-Combien de temps es-tu restée une femme Angleterre?

-Eh bien répondit celui-ci, encore un peu rouge après ces révélations, je dirai cinq ou six ans la première fois et environ un an la seconde.

-Pourquoi un tel écart? S'interrogea Norvège, surpris.

-Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai allaité les jumeaux alors que j'ai nourri Peter avec du lait maternisé.

Il y eut un silence tandis que les nations présentes essayaient de réconcilier «Angleterre» et «allaiter».

* * *

><p>-Tu pouvais pas tous les nourrir avec du lait en poudre?<p>

Le représentant des norvégiens considéra celui des danois, excédé.

-Matthias, je te rappelle qu' America a été officiellement trouvé au début du dix-septième siècle.

-Ben oui je sais.

-Et parler de lait en poudre à cette époque ne te choque pas?

-Ah ouais!

* * *

><p>Danemark sourit joyeusement, comme quelqu'un qui vient de résoudre un problème très compliqué. La tension retomba un peu. Alfred acheva de détendre l'atmosphère en remarquant innocemment:<p>

-Mais alors, on va devoir appeler daddy mummy maintenant!

«Mummy» réagit aussitôt:

-Essaye seulement et je te transforme en chat puis je t'abandonne chez Russie.***

A partir de là, le brouhaha devient insupportable entre les commentaires des uns, les disputes des autres, ceux qui charriaient Angleterre et le concours d'insulte entre Alfred et Ivan parce que ce dernier avait déclaré que «j'aime bien castrer les chatons mignons». Après quelques hurlements totalement inefficaces, l'une des rares personnes restées sérieuse décréta une pause pour que « tout le monde puisse se calmer et que nous puissions réfléchir posément, merde à la fin!».

* * *

><p>*ancien terme pour sage-femme<p>

**ancien terme pour avorteuse

***J'ai lu deux ou trois fics sur ce principe. C'était plutôt drôle.

J'ai un peu cassé l'image classe d'Arthur en pirate je crois. Mais je me suis bien amusé avec ce chapitre entièrement de son point de vue.

Ce chapitre est assez court je sais mais j'ai l'intention de poster la suite bientôt. Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	9. Maladresse

Comme le dernier chapitre était vraiment court, j'en poste deux presque à la suite. Merci qui? Merci la conscience de l'auteur (ma conscience est très chiante).

**Disclamer: **Rien n'a changé en *regarde l'heure* une heure quarante, Himaruya est toujours propriétaire d'Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

Gilbert sortit parmi les premiers de la salle, suivant celui qu'il nommait le «gamin bizarre mignon» en attendant de connaître son nom. Pendant la réunion, il avait remarqué quelque chose de vraiment étrange. D'habitude, le génial lui n'avait aucune peine à faire deux choses à la fois. Pourtant, l'albinos avait eu du mal à suivre les propos de son petit frère tout en surveillant la nation hockeyeuse. Ce n'était pas de l'invisibilité, il pouvait le regarder sans problème mais son esprit ne suivait pas. La présence de ce type n'arrivait pas à se fixer dans son génial cerveau. Au fur et à mesure, il lui était devenu plus facile de rester attentif à lui mais l'exercice restait assez compliqué. Heureusement, il était génial et avait réussi. Le gars à la crosse rentra dans une petite salle de repos vide, s'assit sur un siège et fouilla dans sa sacoche. Gilbert se dressa devant lui.

* * *

><p>-Hey!<p>

Il sursauta et se redressa à une vitesse surprenante.

-Que..Quoi...Prusse? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le gamin n'avait pas sorti son arme mais il était sur la défensive. Sa peluche, à califourchon sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, paraissait le regarder.

-Relax, je viens pas t'attaquer. Tu m'intrigues.

L'ex-nation pensait que le type se méfierait et se tenait prêt à esquiver au cas où il ressortirait son arme. Mais à la place, le blondinet s'empourpra d'une façon que l'albinos jugea absolument adorable.

* * *

><p>-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui osent me défier. Même Ivan est venu avec Natalya pour me choper.<p>

En réalité, il était fort probable que Biélorussie ait suivi son grand frère sans lui demander son avis, possibilité que l'ex-empire préférait ignorer.

-En plus, protéger un membre de sa famille même si il a merdé, c'est très courageux.

Gilbert pensait vraiment ses mots. A la fin de sa terrible période de folie de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Ludwig était brisé par la violence et les remords. Coincé chez Russie, il n'avait pas pu l'aider. Si Francis, qui avait connu des crises semblables, n'avait pas été là...Il revient au présent et au gamin encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des compliments avec son...machin.

-En fait, tu peux appeler le génial moi Gilbert. Et toi, tu as un nom?

* * *

><p>Ce type était vraiment très timide. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux baissés. L'ex-empire se pencha vers lui.<p>

-Hein?

L'autre leva doucement la tête et murmura presque:

-Matthew Williams. Mais je préfère Matthieu.

Même son prénom était mignon.

-Je...Je suis Canada rajouta-t-il.

Prusse chercha dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de nation plus adorable. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas du tout son territoire.

-T'es une micro-nation?

* * *

><p>Gilbert comprit tout de suite que, aussi génial qu'il soit, il avait merdé. Le visage de Matthieu pâlit brusquement, comme après un coup terrible dans les parties, il le bouscula et s'enfuit en courant. Déstabilisé, l'albinos voulut le poursuivre mais il avait utilisé son...truc à pleine puissance et il le perdit rapidement. Se demandant ce que sa question avait de si terrible, il revient en arrière et tomba sur la peluche blanche, qui était descendue seule du fauteuil et l'observait.<p>

-T'es vraiment trop con dit-elle paisiblement avant de s'éloigner en trottinant.

Prusse resta seul, éberlué.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, installé à l'écart dans un petit salon, Alfred réfléchissait. Le représentant des américains aimaient beaucoup les histoires de super-héros. Il était un grand fan des X-men. Et grâce à ses connaissances en comics et films, il avait appris deux ou trois trucs en génétiques. Comme que les gènes pouvaient se transmettre des parents aux enfants. Donc si son daddy avait pu se retrouver en cloque, lui aussi. Il comprenait mieux cet avertissement lointain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Des années plus tôt, durant un froid hiver du début du dix-huitième siècle:<em>

_Matthew et Alfred se trouvaient devant leur daddy, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les jumeaux vautrés à ses pieds sur le tapis rouge usé. Leur père anglais venait de leur conter l'histoire de Regulus._

_-Mais daddy, pourquoi tu nous racontes ça? demanda America._

_Son dad répondit, très sérieusement:_

_-Aujoud'hui encore, personne ne sait comment cela a pu arriver. Il y a un risque que cela se reproduise. Vous êtes grands maintenant et vous avez...disons des besoins._

* * *

><p><em>La jeune nation, qui ne s'appelait pas encore États-Unis à l'époque, soutient le regard de son dad mais intérieurement, il se demandait comment celui-ci savait pour sa visite au bordel du port.<em>

_-On doit être prudents alors? _

_-Exactement. Votre tante Siobhan connaît cette histoire alors vous pouvez lui demander conseil...en cas de besoin._

_-Mais c'est arrivé une fois, ça se trouve ça ne se reproduira plus jamais! Protesta Alfred._

_Il se tut devant l'expression courroucée de son daddy. _

_-C'est arrivé une fois et celui à qui c'est arrivé en est mort. Alors, promettez-moi de faire très attention._

* * *

><p><em>Encore jeunes, ils furent frappés par le sérieux de leur dad et promirent d'être prudents et de ne pas parler de cette histoire à quiconque quand Angleterre leur avoua qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant. Une heure plus tard à peu près, leur papa les avait rejoint, soi-disant venant d'arriver. Mais Matthieu était convaincu d'avoir entendu un cheval hennir bien plus tôt.<em>

* * *

><p>En y repensant, il auraît dû se douter de quelque chose. D'un autre côté, son jumeau n'avait pas compris lui aussi. Ou alors, il avait préféré ignorer cette hypothèse. Alfred fut tiré de ses réflexions par une présence trop familière.<p>

-Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Faisons un enfant.

* * *

><p>-Alors, cette histoire cheval signifie bien que Francis a écouté en cachette (Ouh, pas bien!)<p>

-Explication: Ceux qui connaissent les dates d'anniversaire savent que Canada fête le sien le premier juillet et Alfred le quatre. En réalité, ils sont tous les deux du premier mais Al' a décalé le sien pour cause d'indépendance et d'envie folle d'emmerder son daddy. Voilà, c'est juste pour expliquer ça (je ne suis pas cruelle au point d'infliger trois jours d'accouchement à ce pauvre Tutur).**  
><strong>

Gilbert rattrapera-t-il sa bourde? Comment Alfred réagira-t-il à cette proposition très directe? Arthur et Francis arriveront-ils à s'expliquer? Ivan a-t-il piqué les cigarettes bizarres de Pays-Bas? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode.

Pour insulter Prusse/commenter/féliciter l'auteur/la lyncher/raconter des bêtises, c'est le bouton en bas à droite.

Merci à tous et à bientôt!


	10. Merci daddy, merci mon pote

C'est moi! Pas la peine de le crier les gens le savent déjà. Silence voix dans ma tête! Hem...Je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout chaud tout beau. Prenez-en une tranche! (D'accord, c'était pourri).

**Réponse à la review anonyme: **Contente que ça te plaise et merci!

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

-Hein?

Ce fut tout ce que put articuler Alfred, choqué au-delà des mots, d'un air profondément débile. Son pire ennemi venait tranquillement de lui proposer de pondre un gamin.

-Nous sommes tous les deux puissants. Malgré cela, aucun de nous deux n'est arrivé à devenir le maître du monde. Notre enfant, avec la force qu'il héritera de nous, unifiera cette planète sous son emprise.

Il savait qu'Ivan n'était pas net. Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

* * *

><p>-Dude, you are crazy?<p>

-Je suis très sérieux. Si Angleterre a pu te porter alors tu peux porter un enfant.

De toute évidence, son adversaire de la Guerre Froide était arrivé aux même conclusions que lui.

-C'est hors de question!

-Pourquoi? Demanda Russie en toute innocence.

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas se blairer, que tu es un gros psychopathe et que je suis un mec!

* * *

><p>-Tu penses que la grossesse serait une atteinte à ta virilité? C'est vrai que tu as un gros problème de machisme.<p>

Le représentant ignora la première phrase mais l'insulte le frappa.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a gagné la Guerre Froide?

D'habitude, son ennemi favori s'énervait quand il disait ça. Mais bizarrement, son sourire s'élargit.

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que tu es le seul digne de porter mon enfant.

Digne? C'était un compliment? De la part du Ruskof? Les extraterrestres l'avaient enlevé pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau? Puis, il remarqua que le russe commençait à enlever son grand manteau. Les réflexes d' États-Unis se réveillèrent et il envoya son poing dans la face d'Ivan. Celui-ci esquiva.

* * *

><p>-Je crois que tu n'as pas pigé dude. Il n'y a aucune chance que je m'envoie en l'air avec toi même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le Blob*!<p>

-Ton consentement n'est pas nécessaire, dit-il en laissant tomber son vêtement sur le sol. Il ne portait plus qu'un marcel, un caleçon et son éternelle écharpe. Son sourire était devenu vraiment flippant.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en empêcherait dit-il en tendant la main vers lui.

Il y eut un flash de lumière bleutée et Ivan se retrouva collé au plafond comme une grosse mouche terrifiante dans la toile d'une araignée.

* * *

><p>America ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant Russie dans cette position.<p>

-Daddy a eu une petite crise de paranoïa ce matin et m'a bombardé de sorts. Tu as du bol d'être juste immobilisé.

Après un superbe doigt d'honneur en direction de sa Némésis, Alfred sortit de la pièce la tête haute...puis se barra en courant aussitôt hors de vue. Lui en cloque! Quelle horreur!

* * *

><p>Arthur se trouvait avec sa sœur et Pays de Galle. Ce dernier, sincèrement contrit, s'était excusé. Angleterre envisageait presque de se venger moins férocement sur lui et avait accepté ses excuses. Soudain, ses jumeaux surgirent des deux extrémités du couloir et se ruèrent vers lui.<p>

-Daddy! Ivan veut me faire un gosse!

-Il m'a demandé si j'étais une micro-nation!

-Il est dingue! Dingue!

-Je croyais qu'il comprendrait!

-Je ne parlerai plus jamais à ce fou!

-Une micro-nation! Moi!

-Je vais le massacrer!

-Je le déteste!

-Stop! Shut up!

* * *

><p>Il entraîna ses deux fils jusqu'à un endroit tranquille.<p>

-Maintenant, racontez-moi calmement et chacun votre tour.

Alfred commença.

-Nous avons un problème, déclara tranquillement le sorcier à la fin du récit.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-Tu lui a bien dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord?

-Oui! S'exclama l'hyperactif de service, agacé.

* * *

><p>Arthur soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça.<p>

-Eh bien, au pire des cas, je connais des malédictions qui rendent impuissants. Mais avant d'en arriver là...Matthew tu peux essayer de raisonner Russie?

-J'essayerai mais...

-Merci bro', t'es le meilleur!

États-Unis enlaça spontanément son jumeau, illustrant à merveille l'expression «affection étouffante».

* * *

><p>Une fois libéré, il marmonna:<p>

-C'est rien Al.

-T'es le frère le plus génial du monde!

Puis, America partit en trombe pour chercher à manger et se plaindre de ses malheurs sur une nouvelle épaule compatissante soit Japon ou Lituanie comme France était indisponible.

* * *

><p>Arthur se détendit.<p>

-Ton frère m'a valu tous mes cheveux blancs.

-Tu n'as pas de cheveux blancs daddy.

-C'est une façon de parler. Quand Ivan a commencé à sortir avec Yao, j'ai pensé qu'Alfred se trouverait quelqu'un et que le problème de tension sexuel entre eux disparaîtrait. J'ai été trop optimiste.

-Tu...

-Matthew, ce n'est pas parce que je ne blaguais pas sur la «symbolique phallique des missiles» que je n'ai rien vu.

* * *

><p>Canada sourit en se remémorant les innombrables allusions de son père français. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu rester aussi calme pendant la crise de Cuba. Lui s'était littéralement arraché les cheveux de stress.<p>

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Interrogea son autre père.

-Rien de grave.

-Matthew...

Un point commun entre ses deux parents était leur talent pour détecter les mensonges de leurs enfants.

-Sérieusement, c'était rien du tout comparé au problème d'Al'. Juste un imbécile qui m'a demandé si j'étais une micro-nation.

* * *

><p>Malgré son ton léger, il ne put dissimuler son amertume à son dad. Celui-ci se rembrunit. Il avait essayé de régler le souci de disparitions intempestives de son fils, sans succès. Mati ne voyait pas les fées et les créatures magiques donc il n'était pas sorcier. L'Albion en avait conclu que c'était un talent naturel, comme la force extraordinaire de son frère, et n'avait pu que lui donner quelques pistes pour le contrôler. Avec de l'entraînement, Canada avait réussi à le maîtriser au point de pouvoir dissimuler d'autres personnes avec lui mais il restait difficile pour lui de se rendre visible.<p>

* * *

><p>-Pour une fois que quelqu'un me remarquait...<p>

-Soit ce type est assez malin pour se rendre compte de sa co...de son erreur soit c'est un abruti qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Son aîné lui sourit timidement.

-Je suppose que oui.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien puis son fils s'en alla, réconforté.

* * *

><p>Gilbert quant à lui avait rejoint la salle de réunion. Là, il avait emprunté la carte du monde de son frère absent et cherché l'adorable nation.<p>

-Putain, c'est vachement grand chez lui!

Devant la taille du territoire, il comprenait mieux sa réaction. Ensuite, l'albinos fit comme tout le monde quand on ne sait rien sur quelque chose: il tapa «Canada» sur un moteur de recherche.

-Membre du G8, riche...Il a fait les Guerres Mondiales? Pourquoi je le connaissais pas?

La réponse lui vient d'elle-même. Ce gars fort mais discret était le frère jumeau d' America, première puissance mondiale (sans compter le gros bazar de l'Union Européenne), narcissique, bruyant, attirant toujours l'attention sur lui. Ajouté à son truc de disparition louche, il n'était pas étonnant que peu de gens le remarque.

* * *

><p>-Gil, tu t'intéresses à mon petit Matthieu?<p>

L'albinos sursauta en voyant son ami. Les yeux pétillants, il semblait presque redevenu lui-même et s'assit à côté de lui.

-T'étais-là Franny?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Gilbert le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était sérieux. D'ailleurs, à présent, il se souvenait que le dragueur parlait souvent de son «adorable Mati». Il avait longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amants occasionnels. Cela, il ne le révéla pas au papa poule mais il lui rapporta le reste honnêtement.

-Voilà, tu sais tout. J'ai l'impression d'être moins génial que d'habitude.

* * *

><p>De la part de Prusse, cela signifiait qu'il se sentait idiot et coupable. France fronça les sourcils. Cette grande gueule de Gil' avait reconnu ses torts un peu trop facilement.<p>

-Il faut que tu t'excuses.

-Je crois bien que oui.

Prusse, accepter de s'excuser comme ça? L'instinct du pays de l'amour hurlait dans sa tête.

-Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi mignon.

-Oui, il est adorable.

-Et courageux.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

* * *

><p>Le spécialiste auto-proclamé des histoires de cœur exultait intérieurement. La voix de Gilbert le tira de ses visions mentales où son vieil ami et son fils couraient main dans la main dans un champ de fleur. Il fallait à présent se montrer un peu subtile. Affirmer à l'albinos qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour son petit Mati ne servirait qu'à le braquer. Il était très prudent en amour depuis sa déception avec Hongrie qui lui avait préféré Autriche.<p>

* * *

><p>-Je vais galérer si il fait son truc.<p>

-Son quoi?

-Pour lui parler, si il disparaît encore.

-Ah, si il s'efface! Comprit Francis avant d'ajouter:

-J'appelle ça son effacement! Il n'est pas vraiment invisible et «truc», c'est moche!

* * *

><p>France, en tant que nation d'artistes et de poètes, se refusait à employer un terme aussi inesthétique.<p>

-Si tu n'arrives pas à le retrouver, j'ai son adresse, son portable et son Skype. Je peux te les passer, proposa-t-il.

-Sans rire?

-Eh, c'est mon fils, évidemment!

* * *

><p>Gilbert repartit, très motivé, à la recherche de Matthieu. Francis rêvassa quelques instants, imaginant un mariage entre son fils chéri et son grand ami. Il visualisait déjà les invités, la fête, son petit Mati dans un costume blanc et Gil en noir, Arthur...Arthur qui l'ignorait, qu'il avait cherché dans tout l'ONU sans le trouver, le laissant seul avec sa peine et ses remords. Et pour se faire pardonner... «Je t'ai lynché parce que j'étais furieux et inquiet que tu ai pris un tel risque». Décidément, son lapin ne risquait pas de lui sauter dans les bras avec une excuse pareille. Il revit cet instant où le visage de son rival bien-aimé s'était superposé à celui de Regulus, terne et sans vie. Et où il avait frappé pour l'effacer.<p>

* * *

><p>Après tous ses siècles, il avait presque réussi à oublier son frère chéri. Mais avec les derniers événements, tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en masse. Gus lui apprenant à dessiner, Gus lui faisant découvrir Rome, Gus riant devant les pitreries d'un saltimbanque...Gus se vidant de son sang sous ses yeux. Arthur aurait pu...Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il avait passé des années à se convaincre que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais, que Gus s'était essayé à la magie ou autre chose. Il pensait sincèrement jusqu'à la veille que c'était un phénomène unique qui n'arriverait plus. Si il avait connu les risques des deux seules et uniques nuits d'amour qu'il avait réussi à passer avec son anglais, qu'aurait-il fait? Le séducteur réfléchit puis se l'avoua: au moins pour la première, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Il ferma les yeux et dériva très loin d'ici, dans sa cabine de la <em>Jeanne d'Arc<em>, en octobre 1599.

* * *

><p>Fini! Et, comme vous l'aurez compris, citron dans le prochain chapitre!<p>

*Le Blob est une bestiole de film d'horreur. Un espèce de tas de gelée géant qui mange tout et n'importe quoi.

Les bêtises de l'auteur:

-Honnêtement, j'ai hésité à mettre Ivan nu sous son manteau.

-J'ai aussi hésité à mettre en cause pour le «problème de disparitions intempestives» des dons magiques puissants refoulés. Puis, je l'ai imaginé prendre son peuple sous le coude et se casser dans une autre dimension pour créer un royaume magique utopique en envoyant chier tout le monde genre « je vous laisse détruire la planète et vous chamailler comme des gosses,moi, je me casse!»

Oui, c'est grave.

-De toute façon, je ne voulais pas le transformer en Chuck Norris version nation. J'ai tendance à l'idéaliser comme c'est mon perso préféré.

-Je suis fière d'avoir mit mes images mentales dans la tête de France.

-Dans les nations, France est le plus beau, Espagne le plus sexy et Prusse le plus stylé.

-Je me souviens qu'une revieweuse m'a demandé si Ivan voulait créer un monstre. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Il a aussi d'autres motivations.

Merci aux gens qui ont reviewé cette fic, à ceux qui la suivent, à ceux qui l'ont dans leurs favoris et à ceux qui tout simplement la lisent. A bientôt.


	11. L'amour brille sous les étoilesou pas

Je...J'ai reçu des menaces de mort de nations ne voulant pas que je révèle leur intimité. Donc le lemon est...*Hué et lancers de tomates* d'accord, mais vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. Même si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas un mec et je ne suis même pas japonaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

_Octobre 1599, à bord du Jeanne d'Arc:_

_Dans son petit jeu avec Arthur, Francis avait remporté cette manche. Ce soir-là, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la cabine du capitaine. Une table sur laquelle se trouvait les reliefs d'un repas et une bouteille vide d'un excellent vin les séparait. Deux chaises, une couchette et une malle complétait l'ameublement, le tout étant d'excellente qualité. Une lanterne de fer posée sur la malle ouvragée aux ferrures gravées de motifs complexes baignait la scène d'une lumière tamisée. Face à lui, assit sur la couche, le pirate le défiait du regard, droit et fier malgré sa capture. Sur son siège, le corsaire le détaillait en silence._

* * *

><p><em>-Alors froggy, on savoure sa victoire?Si j'étais toi...<em>

_-...je me méfierai, ma vengeance sera terrible et tout ça. Tu as tendance à te répéter mon lapin._

_Ledit lapin réagit aussitôt:_

_-I'm not your bloody rabbit!_

_Le séducteur adorait quand son voisin d'Outre-Manche avait cette petite moue boudeuse de gamin. Cependant, son cher rival se reprit vite et le gratifia d'un sourire digne d'un requin._

* * *

><p><em>-Ce serait plutôt toi le lapin vu la fréquence à laquelle tu copules. <em>

_-Mes amants ne se sont jamais plains. Au contraire, ils en redemandent._

_-Tu te vantes. Je suis sûr que ta réputation est exagérée._

* * *

><p><em>Arthur savait-il à quel point il était attirant en cet instant? Son long manteau rouge était abandonné dans un coin et il ne portait qu'une chemise légèrement entrouverte et un pantalon un peu trop moulant pour que les pensées de l'auto-proclamé pays de l'amour restent chastes. Et en plus, il le défiait sur ses qualités au lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce soir-là, le vin, le désir et la frustration s'allièrent. Francis se leva brusquement, contourna la table et se rassit sur les genoux de son Thuthur.<em>

_-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête d' algue? Tu..._

* * *

><p><em>Le corsaire ne laissa pas le temps au pirate de sortir une réplique cinglante et l'embrassa ardemment. A son grand plaisir, Arthur y répondit favorablement et une langue taquine se mêla à la sienne. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille. Ils se séparèrent, pantelants. Son prisonnier, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, était diablement désirable. <em>

_-Francis..._

* * *

><p><em>Arthur renonça à en dire plus et entreprit d'enlever la chemise de sa Némésis. Mais le corsaire ne voulait pas laisser son prisonnier prendre les commandes. Il ôta en quelques gestes élégants le haut puis le bas de son adversaire le plus précieux. Les vêtements volèrent à travers la cabine. Puis, il commença à titiller ses tétons tout en couvrant la peau nue de baisers. Son lapin était plus sensible du gauche que du droit et il exploita cette brèche avec un soin Thuthur réussit à garder les idées assez claires pour virer le bas puis ses mains calleuses caressèrent le cul de son amant et s'efforça de le plaquer sous lui. Mais celui-ci, sans laisser son téton, parcourut son membre érigé d'une main habile, il perdit le contrôle. Juste un instant, un instant suffisant pour que le beau capitaine le renverse sur le lit et s'engouffre dans la brèche, mettant à profit tout le savoir faire acquis au cour des siècles.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il voulait qu'Arthur perde pied, il voulait en faire une boule de désir gémissante. Il explora le corps entier, abattant chaque bastion de résistance: son visage, son ventre, ses fesses, ses cuisses, remonta un instant pour jouer avec ses bourses. Son pirate n'était pas en reste mais ses caresses étaient moins ardentes plus maladroite. Si Francis avait été en état de réfléchir, il en aurait conclu que son bel amant n'avait pas une grande expérience de l'amour entre nation, toujours beaucoup plus intense qu'avec des humains. Mais son esprit était tout entier tourné vers le corps ferme et chaud dans ses bras. Il glissa un doigt dans l'antre de de son cher rival. Celui-ci, fou de désir, ne le sentit même pas passer.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Embrassant le nombril délicatement ourlé et palpant la verge tendue, il rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Ce dernier provoqua un raidissement chez son amant. Le corsaire le cajolant pour lui faire oublier la douleur, sa main libre courant sur les hanches étroites et revenant sur le nombril. Il commença à bouger dans le repaire du pirate, lentement, attentif à tout signe de douleur ou d'inconfort. Arthur, accroché à ses épaules, parvient à marmonner:<em>

_-T'attends...quoi?_

* * *

><p><em>Le capitaine attira son amant à lui, excité au-delà du raisonnable, et s'engage dans l'étroit conduit. Son Thuthur était très étroit, ce qu'il trouva encore plus bandant. Il le pénétra avec une certaine douceur malgré son impatience, attentif. Son lapin grimaça et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son rival mais, à force de caresses, la main experte caressant le membre raide et sa langue s'activant sur le téton sensible, il se détendit et Francis commença à bouger, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient jusqu'à trouver le bon rythme. Il entendit son bel amant crier de plaisir lorsqu'il atteignit un point sensible et il accéléra, s'enivrant des cris rauques d'Arthur, de l'odeur d'Arthur, de la présence d'Arthur, murmurant son nom encore et encore. Ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps et ce fut si intense qu'aucun d'eux ne put bouger pendant plusieurs secondes ensuite.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Le séducteur se laissa tomber à côté de son compagnon et l'enlaça tendrement, profitant sans scrupule qu'il soit encore ailleurs, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. A sa grande joie, son lapin ne s'écarta pas. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler et finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Angleterre avait disparu et lui restait seul, seul avec la prise de conscience qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.<em>

* * *

><p>Revenant au présent, France quitta la pièce, hanté par le fantôme de cette nuit. Et de la deuxième. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il avait mené une véritable stratégie pour attirer à nouveau Arthur dans son lit. Vingt ans d'efforts pour un simple «pas trop mal» et un départ à la sauvette le lendemain. Quelques mois après, Arthur avait disparu pour une courte période et était revenu peu après l'apparition de la micro-nation Sealand, égal à lui-même. Alors, le pays de l'amour avait tenté de l'oublier, pensant que le conquérir était une cause perdue. Jusqu'à ce que trois rouquins remettent tout en cause.<p>

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout du bâtiment, un grecque excédé disait à un turque:<p>

-Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps comme ça?

Sadiq collait Héraklès depuis le début de la matinée.

-Je te signale qu'on finit toujours ensemble aux meetings.

-Alors qu'on s'engueule tout le temps.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était logique.

* * *

><p>Grèce sourit. Turquie ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se souciait autant de son chieur de voisin. Ou plutôt, il le savait trop bien. Depuis sa confession de la veille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Songer qu'Héraklès avait dû composer tant d'années avec un tel secret sans oser en parler à quiconque créait en lui un tumulte de sentiments qu'il craignait d'analyser et s'ajoutait à son désir purement physique pour le corps du représentant qui était «foutrement bien gaulé»comme l'avait remarqué Égypte lors d'une de ses rarissimes cuites.<p>

* * *

><p>-On se fait une bouffe? Proposa-t-il bêtement alors qu'il aurait eu tant de chose à dire.<p>

S'ensuivit une dispute pour savoir si ils mangeraient grecque ou turque.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est assez court. L'explication est simple: je suis entrée en prépa. Et la prépa...<p>

Loupiote arrive en classe pour son premier cours.

La prof:-Bon, je vais vous faire passer 28 photocopies. C'est pour deux semaines de cours. On devrait écrire à peu près le triple de pages.

Ceci est du vécu. Bref, mon rythme de publication va devenir très anarchique. Et je risque de ne plus répondre aux reviews par manque de temps. Merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriteurs et aux simples lecteurs. A plus!


	12. Le sociopathe amoureux

C'est moi! Regardez, j'arrive encore à poster! J'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre en écoutant le générique d' Hamtaro sur Youtube. Bisous.

**Disclamer: **HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAARRRRUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAA T'EESSS LLLLEEEEEEE MMMEEEIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEUUUUURRRRRRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais <strong>

**Chapitre 12**

Les nations s'éparpillèrent un peu partout et, au final, ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner qu'on put reprendre la séance. L'ambiance était étrange. America et Russie se regardaient comme deux bêtes sauvages prêtes à se sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre, Angleterre et France continuaient de s'ignorer superbement, Espagne déprimait dans son coin parce que Romano ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels, Prusse était agacé parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Canada avant que celui-ci n'arrive dans la salle de réunion réfugié derrière son frère, Irlande était toujours fâchée après le trio infernal de ses frères, Italie se taisait, les autres étaient tendus. Seul Grèce se sentait presque calme. Se confier à Turquie, assis à ses côtés, lui avait fait un bien fou et il se sentait mieux maintenant que le secret était connu de tous. Ce n'était pas prémédité mais il se réjouissait, égoïstement, de ne plus être seul avoir cette connaissance oppressante dont il n'arrivait pas à parler et qui restait là, tapie au fond de lui et resurgissant dans ses cauchemars.

* * *

><p>La réunion fut courte, juste le temps de déclarer que les examens débuteraient le lendemain après avoir désignés Siobhan et Norvège pour s'en occuper. Ensuite, Ludwig déclara qu'ils ne devaient pas en parler à leur gouvernement. Cela ne posa aucun problème. Il existait une règle tacite entre les représentants: «Nos histoires restent entre nous». Un tabou que personne n'avait jamais brisé et, même dans les pires périodes de leur histoire, les secrets des pays restaient entre eux et aucun n'avait jamais rien révélé de compromettant à leurs dirigeants que ce soit Allemagne sous Hitler, France sous Napoléon ou encore Chine sous Mao. Beaucoup s'étonnèrent même que le grand blond prenne la peine d'en parler. Les plus malins firent le lien avec le mutisme de Feliciano.<p>

* * *

><p>Ensuite, chacun voulut prendre congé quand Kiku, curieux, posa une question:<p>

-Igirisu-san, ce n'était pas trop dur d'élever deux enfants en même temps?

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais durant un moment de silence et tout le monde l'entendit. Arthur eut un sourire presque joyeux, son premier de la journée et commença:

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète pendant des mois. Alfred pleurait exactement toutes les trois heures pour avoir du lait. Réglé comme une horloge.

-Daddy! Glapit le concerné.

Mais celui-ci était lancé dans une de ses activités préférés, râler après son fils.

* * *

><p>-J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose vu qu'il était déjà chiant et glouton petit. Et lorsqu'il a fait ses dents, j'ai souffert. C'est simple, je le posais dans son berceau et il recommençait aussitôt à pleurer.<p>

-Euh...Mais Canada-san était sage, n'est-ce pas? Tenta de se rattraper Kiku.

-Ah lui, c'était le problème inverse. Au moindre problème, j'entendais Al' à des miles mais lui ne pleurais jamais. Je devais deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas!

Matthew rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Quand à Peter, il a mit plus de dix ans à faire ses nuits. Heureusement que ses habitants aidaient sinon...Et que j'ai fait un cauchemar, et que j'ai perdu mon doudou et que je tombe en escaladant mon lit à barreau...

-En gros, ils tenaient tous de toi, le charria Allister.

Ses mots eurent le mérite de faire taire Angleterre, au grand soulagement de ses enfants présents.

* * *

><p>Matthieu intercepta Ivan à la sortie. Celui-ci accepta de lui parler et l'entraîna dans un bar bruyant et bondé. Dans ce chahut, personne ne pourrait les entendre disputer.<p>

-J'imagine qu' America t'a tout raconté, débuta Russie en sortant son éternelle flasque de vodka d'une des poches de son manteau.

Un serveur inconscient tenta de protester mais un regard glacial l'en dissuada.

-Oui et je ne comprends pas trop. Tu n'es pas avec Yao?

* * *

><p>Matthew se doutait du problème mais il connaissait Ivan depuis aussi longtemps pour savoir que celui-ci n'aimait pas être mit à nu trop facilement. C'était son père qui le lui avait présenté à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Le terrifiant représentant avait été agréablement surpris que cette «petite chose timide» n'ait pas peur de lui. Jusqu'alors, seuls Alfred et Natalya n'étaient jamais effrayés par sa présence, même dans ses moments de crise. Une amitié étrange était née entre Canada le pacifique qui ne se battait que quand on s'attaquait à lui ou à sa famille et Russie le conquérant. Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin, le blond n'était pas intéressé et le grand russe, bien qu'ayant essayé de flirter quelques fois, s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il lui était plus précieux en tant qu'ami.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan but une gorgée puis se confia:<p>

-Depuis plus de vingt ans et il a toujours peur de moi. Comme tous mes amants.

Le plus jeune se tut, le laissant continuer.

-Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé ainsi ont été, à un moment ou à un autre, terrifiées par moi. Alfred est le seul qui n'a jamais eu peur. Au contraire, il m'a toujours défié. Il ne m'a jamais rien concédé et j'ai dû me battre contre lui à chaque instant. Sais-tu à quel point le sexe et la violence sont liés? C'est terriblement excitant.

Et puis, il y a eu cette farce des frères d'Angleterre...Ces trois-là m'amusent. L'URSS s'est écroulée et ma maison est si vide depuis avec seulement moi et ma petite sœur qui squatte...Et tu sais à quel point elle peut-être insupportable. Aucune nation féminine ne m'a jamais attiré à part Mongolie la guerrière quand j'étais jeune. Hélas, elle n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle a été à la grande époque où Chine tremblait à la seule mention de son nom. La solitude est quelque chose de très désagréable. J'ai longtemps envié Chine et toutes les petites nations autour de lui. J'ai tenté de me créer une famille semblable mais ça n'a pas marché. Des enfants de mon sang et du sien ne me craindront pas et repeupleront cette demeure trop grande.

* * *

><p>Le fan de hockey chercha ses mots un instant.<p>

-Écoute, je connais mon frère, il est très fier de sa virilité. La simple idée de se retrouver dans cet état doit le dégoûter.

-Tu penses que j'ai été trop brusque?

-Honnêtement oui...En plus, la situation internationale...

-Je veux juste ramener ma grande sœur à la maison! Cette histoire d'avion est dû à des imbéciles qui l'ont regrettés.

Canada préféra ne pas demander de détails sur les «regrets».

* * *

><p>-J'essaye juste de te dire que proposer d'enfanter une nouvelle URSS à mon frère qui ne t'aime pas avec ce climat et alors que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre est une mauvaise idée.<p>

Russie parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-Tu as raison. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

-Euh...essaya Mati.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire un gosse tout de suite mais je vais commencer par arranger les tensions entre nous. Tes conseils m'ont été utiles.

-Euh...

-Très bien, à plus tard!

Ivan partit, joyeux. Matthieu se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Donc en plus de mes têtes de mules de parents, je dois éviter une nouvelle guerre froide entre mon frère et mon ami. Je hais ma vie.

-Canada!

* * *

><p>Alors qui a crié? Comment ça trop facile? Comment ça suspense à deux balles? Je coupe là mais faut que je bosse cette année.<p>

Mais avant...Qui veut intégrer le CCR (Comité des Câlineurs de Russie)? J'ai écrit ce chap' il y a un moment (c'est pour ça que je parle du petit avion qu'a fait boum) mais je suis toujours émue en imaginant Ivan dans cette scène. Venez avec moi pour le consoler!

Merci aux revieweurs, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mit la fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymous ou anonymes parce que il peut y avoir des lecteurs anonymous et pas anonymes. A plus!


	13. Beaucoup de douceur, un zeste d'amertume

C'est moi! Je ne suis toujours pas morte!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède toujours Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

Gilbert, à la fin de la réunion, avait laissé Antonio coller Feliciano pour avoir des nouvelles de Romano et Francis à la poursuite d'Arthur. Il avait suivi Matthieu et avait eu la surprise de le voir bavarder avec Ivan comme si de rien n'était. L'albinos n'aimait pas ce mec qui l'avait retenu derrière son putain de rideau de fer derrière lequel il était resté bloqué pendant des années sans arriver à trouver une bière potable! Peu enthousiasme à l'idée de le revoir, il avait attendu en trépignant d'impatience qu'ils aient fini leur discussion avant de s'engouffrer dans le café et de s'asseoir en face de l'autre nation, écartant le pauvre serveur d'un simple «Dégage!». Celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement en songeant à changer de métier.

* * *

><p>Canada serrait son ourson contre lui, sur la défensive. Gilbert savait qu'il l'avait blessé.<p>

-Écoute, le géniallissime moi s'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dit une connerie et...

-C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Malgré ses propos rassurants, sa voix restait triste.

-Si c'est ma faute! Avec mon frérot au G8, j'aurai dû faire gaffe! Je sais ce que c'est...

Il se tut, bouche entrouverte. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il s'en voulait autant.

* * *

><p>Ce type était une nation puissante mais tout le monde l'oubliait. Lui avait été puissant mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une part de son petit frère. Et la peur, cette peur toujours toujours présente qu'un jour on l'oublie définitivement et qu'il disparaisse, vieille compagne trop familière. Alors, le frêle représentant releva la tête. Dans ce seul regard, il sut que Matthieu comprenait ce qu'il ressentait comme personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis, ne le pouvait. Parce qu'il connaissait cette crainte de devenir totalement transparent et de s'effacer définitivement. Lui aussi aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Chacun était le seul à pouvoir comprendre la solitude de l'autre.<p>

Il avança sa main, très doucement, comme face à un petit animal farouche et craintif, pour saisir la sienne, petite et fine. Mati ne se déroba pas et ses doigts serrèrent les siens. Totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils ne virent pas Antonio et Francis qui les observaient par la vitre.

* * *

><p>-Veinard, marmonna Espagne.<p>

Feliciano n'avait aucune nouvelle de son jumeau et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le brun vérifia son portable pour la i-énième fois de la journée. Francis n'avait pas réussit à rattraper Arthur, qui s'était courageusement carapaté par derrière mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'attendrir devant la scène.

-Au moins, mon fils est heureux.

-Le petit blond est ton fils?

-C'est le frère d'Alfred, je t'en avais parlé, non?

-Ouais, j'en ai de vagues souvenirs, répondit son ami d'un ton hésitant.

-Allez viens, déclara France, je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à aller boire en pleurant sur nos amours désastreuses.

Il s'éloigna après un dernier regard aux deux amoureux. Ils étaient mignons mais si Gil faisait souffrir Matthieu, il le castrerait de ses propres mains.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Arthur utilisa une de ses planques après avoir récupéré Peter chez Canada. Celui-ci était absent, il avait dû rester un peu avec son frère. Une fois son benjamin couché, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et réfléchit. Il avait réussi à éviter la grenouille perverse jusque-là mais l'Albion connaissait assez son voisin d'Outre-Manche pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Un jour ou l'autre, une explication serait nécessaire. Angleterre n'en avait aucune envie mais il était allié à cet abruti.<p>

-Pourquoi j'ai signé cette bloody Entente Cordiale déjà? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Tournant et retournant ses problèmes dans sa tête, il finit par s'endormir et rêva.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est court mais je tape comme une tortue et je manque de temps.<p>

Dans ce chapitre, je donne LA raison pour laquelle le PruCan est mon OTP. J'y tiens.

Merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriteurs, lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui m'encouragent pour ma prépa. A quand je pourrai (deux semaines avant les vacances!).


	14. Souvenirs et nouveautés

Bonjour à tous, bienvenue pour le grand retour provisoire de la grande Loupiote! Je suis en liberté conditionnelle pour deux semaines (C'EST LES VACANCES!) et je vais en profiter pour faire plein de trucs comme ré-écrire la fin de cette fic (enfin certains points), poster, traîner le site me faire l'intégrale de Salut les Geeks, bref je vais prendre du bon temps. Et tout de suite, voici le rêve d'Angleterre, qui est en réalité plus un souvenir qu'un rêve.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia, je me contente de torturer psychologiquement et physiquement les malheureux personnages.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

_C'était une geôle sombre et humide qui sentait la peur, le moisi et les déjections humaines. Une silhouette était prostrée contre le mur du fond, presque invisible dans l'ombre. Une longue chaîne ancrée dans le béton et attachée à un collier d'acier cerclant le cou du prisonnier l'empêchait d'atteindre la porte. Des étaux de fer enserraient ses poignets. Lorsque que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, il grogna:_

_-Encore toi Allemagne? Tu viens jouir de ta victoire? _

_-C'est pas tout à fait Allemagne, répondit Arthur, un trousseau de clé volé à un gardien à la main._

* * *

><p><em>Il détacha rapidement l'emprisonné en évitant de le regarder, par crainte de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.<em>

_-Mon lapin?_

_Même affaibli et au fond d'une cellule allemande, ce crétin employait toujours ce surnom ridicule._

_-I'm not your...Francis, on n'a pas le temps!_

_Il saisit le poignet de son allié et le traîna dans le couloir; un poignet tellement fin qu'il eut peur que la peau ne se déchire comme un vieux morceau de parchemin . Un soldat allemand ronflait allégrement, étalé sur le sol._

_-J'ai endormi tout ce monde avec un sort mais il n'a qu'une durée limité, expliqua rapidement Angleterre. J'ai un avion mais j'ai dû le planquer assez loin pour ne pas être abattu. Tu pourras sauter jusque là?_

* * *

><p><em>En se retournant vers son rival de toujours, il retient un cri d'effroi. Francis n'était pas seulement maigre, il ressemblait à un squelette qu'on aurait recouvert de peau pour le faire passer pour un être vivant. Des cicatrices et des bleus marbraient son corps. Connaissant les exceptionnelles capacités de régénération des nations, le sorcier préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il avait subi pour se retrouver dans un tel état. <em>

_-Je vais mieux que j'en ai l'air lui dit le frog en tentant de sourire malgré l'hématome noirâtre qui marquait sa joue._

_Inquiet mais pressé, l'Albion parcourut le plus rapidement possible les corridors en sens inverses. Ils quittèrent la prison à temps et atteignirent le couvert des bois voisins juste avant la fin du sort. Le pentacle couvert de runes tracé dans la terre par le mage, dans un creux à l'abri des fourrés, pour lancer son rituel de sommeil était toujours visible et il n'avait pas le temps de l'effacer. Si sa présence parvenait aux oreilles de Ludwig, il comprendrait immédiatement ce qui s'était passé._

* * *

><p><em>La suite resterait dans sa mémoire comme un brouillard diffus, une longue marche éprouvante à travers la forêt peuplée d'ombres et de fantômes par son esprit, soutenant un France qui n'était absolument pas en état de sauter malgré ses protestations. Dans son esprit, les branches devenaient des serres s'agrippant à ses vêtements, chaque buisson cachait un ennemi et son vieux rival était aussi fragile qu'un de ses plus antiques grimoires. Ils rejoignirent finalement l'appareil gardé par Minth Magic Bunny. Soudain, Francis l'enlaça.<em>

_-Merci d'être venu me chercher._

* * *

><p><em>Il savait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de fuir, que la nation allemande pouvait revenir chez elle à tout instant et sentir sa présence sur son territoire, que les soldats s'étaient sûrement rendus compte de la disparition de leur prisonnier mais, l'espace d'un instant, Arthur lui rendit son étreinte, juste heureux de sa présence. Un petit bout d'éternité volé à la guerre. ¨Puis, la magie s'évanouit et Angleterre installa Francis dans l'avion en râlant que «c'est pas le moment, stupid frog».Malgré cela, avant de décoller, il caressa brièvement la joue tuméfiée, en se promettant que Ludwig paierait pour ça.<em>

* * *

><p>Le représentant se réveilla en sursaut pour découvrir le décor simple de sa planque et le feu mourant dans la cheminée.<p>

-Un rêve...comprit-il.

L'Albion enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il s'était vraiment cru de retour en 1944, dans cette prison d'Outre-Rhin. Il sentait encore la chaleur de Francis, si fragile. Qu'avait dit-Alfred en le revoyant déjà? «Papa est passé en deux dimensions!». Une bêtise, encore, mais trop réaliste à son goût. Et ça avait fait rire cet abruti et le sorcier avait rougi, ce qui était ridicule. Cet instant où il avait senti son ancien ennemi se blottir contre lui ne représentait rien. Pas plus que les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué, où la nuit passée ensemble plusieurs années après ni celle, des lustres auparavant sur ce navire. Angleterre avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil de son amour de jeunesse. Il se le répéta jusqu'à s'en convaincre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Arthur se rendit à l'ONU après avoir fait promettre à un Peter boudeur de rester à l'abri. Il avait longuement parlé avec lui la veille de ce qui était arrivé mais son plus jeune fils semblait encore perdu et il craignait ce que pourrait lui dire certaines nations. Et puis, même si chacun avait signé le contrat, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Le sorcier arriva rapidement devant l'infirmerie. Les bagarres entre nations étant monnaies courantes (ou les accidents stupides), cette salle était nécessaire pour eux, qui ne pouvaient pas aller dans un hôpital ordinaire au risque de devoir répondre à des questions embarrassantes comme «Votre fracture s'est ressoudée si vite que nous devons casser de nouveau l'os pour la réduire correctement, comment est-ce possible?» ou «Nous avons dû utiliser un anesthésiant pour rhinocéros, comment expliquez-vous cela?». Et puis, elle était aussi là au cas où un membre d'une délégation internationale serait malade ou, au pire des cas, pour les premiers soins en cas d'attaque.<p>

* * *

><p>Il y retrouva Ludwig et sa sœur qui s'efforçaient d'empêcher les nations curieuses d'entrer.<p>

-Non, non et non, personne n'assistera aux examens.

Finalement, Ivan déclara paisiblement qu'il souhaitait que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions ce qui eut le don de vider le couloir. Seuls Siobhan et Lukas, qui se chargeraient des examens, et Francis et Arthur entrèrent. Allemagne et les States restèrent dehors au cas où les fauteurs de troubles réessayeraient de venir (surtout le grand avec la longue écharpe qui restait debout au milieu du couloir avec un grand sourire, sa plus jeune sœur accrochée à son bras comme un pitbull à sa proie et foudroyant America du regard). Prusse était rapidement revenu dans le corridor pour une raison mystérieuse même si son frère pensait que c'était pour l'embêter. Espagne ne l'accompagnait pas, il avait disparu en constatant que son Lovi n'était pas là. Antonio avait parlé de faire le tour de toutes les résidences de son amant avant de filer.

* * *

><p>Dans l'infirmerie, les choses commencèrent calmement. Les deux rivaux s'ignoraient toujours superbement aussi Siobhan n'eut aucun problème pour les prises de sang. Ensuite, on leur fit des radios à tour de rôle. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de particuliers sur celles de Francis. Par contre, pour Arthur...<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, la tension entre Ivan, assis sur un banc face à la porte, et Alfred, adossé à ladite porte, était presque palpable. Même Natalya avait reculé jusqu'à l'autre bout du banc. Les deux frères s'étaient placés côte à côte, fixant la scène avec angoisse. Gilbert s'efforçait de ne pas se ronger les ongles. Ce n'était pas une habitude géniale et le génial Prusse ne pouvait pas être nerveux. Mais les souvenirs de la Guerre Froide étaient encore frais dans son esprit, particulièrement les instants où le monde avait frôlé la catastrophe.<p>

-Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition? Demanda finalement le plus grand des deux.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une folie. T'es complètement barge, dude.

* * *

><p>De quoi? Quelle proposition? Et puis, à quoi pensait ce débile pour traiter Russie de «fou»? L'albinos se maudit d'être resté. Si Mati ne s'était pas discrètement faufilé dans la pièce et si ce n'était pas son meilleur ami au main des sorciers...Prusse n'avait aucune confiance en la magie. Un sort était facile à rater et pouvait facilement devenir incontrôlable. Un bon coup d'épée ou une kalachnikov étaient tout aussi efficaces contre les ennemis et ne risquait pas de provoquer l'apparition d'un démon, d'un truc immense à tentacules ou autre chose du même genre en cas de ratage.<p>

-Effectivement, ça semble fou. Je vais donc te prouver mon sérieux.

Ivan se montra parfaitement calme et raisonnable ce qui inquiéta l'ancienne nation. Il devait avoir une idée complètement dingue et dangereuse. Mais Russie se contenta de prendre son portable et d'appeler quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>-Allô Yao? Je te quitte.<p>

Il avait mit l'appareil sur haut-parleur et tout le monde reconnut la voix de Chine.

-De quoi? Pourquoi?

-Tu as toujours peur de moi après vingt ans. Je considère donc que notre histoire n'a pas d'avenir. Au revoir.

-Mais...

Il raccrocha, tout sourire. Gilbert ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

* * *

><p>-Tu veux bien faire un enfant avec moi maintenant?<p>

-Non!

Un enfant? De ces deux-là? Le monde n'y survivrait pas! Vu la tête de son cher petit frère, il pensait la même chose.

-Pourtant, dans le film d'hier, quand le mec a quitté sa femme, la fille lui est tombée dans les bras, s'étonna le grand pays.

En plus, il paraissait sincèrement surpris.

-Tu me traites de fille?

* * *

><p>America paraissait énervé. Ce mec était susceptible, pas comme Mathieu. Gilbert ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait bêtement en repensant à la jeune nation. C'était la première fois de sa vie que l'albinos était séduit aussi vite. Après qu' Elizaveta lui ait préféré Roderich «Usine-à-balais-dans-le-cul» Elzenstein, il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux. Prusse n'avait juste pas prévu ce putain de coup de foudre et pire, en était heureux. Sa douce rêverie fut interrompue par un hurlement de Biélorussie.<p>

* * *

><p>-Je suis la seule qui épousera grand-frère! La seule! Marions-nous immédiatement!<p>

La plus froide et effrayante des nations s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par sa petite sœur. La tension retomba enfin au grand soulagement de Prusse qui recommença à respirer.

-Il m'a comparé à une meuf! Vous vous rendez compte!

Les États-Unis restèrent bloqués sur ce point.

* * *

><p>Yao Wang regarda son portable, éberlué. Ivan venait de le larguer. Un simple coup de fil et quelques mots indifférents pour mettre fin à plus de vingts ans de relation. China ne se sentait pas blessé, juste surpris et soulagé. Leur histoire avait été brève et ,malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre Russie. Cette peur ténue mais permanente avait fini par consumer le fragile attachement entre eux. Ces derniers temps, seul le sexe les liait.<p>

* * *

><p>Le brun ne pleura pas, resta parfaitement serein. Il avait toujours su que leur relation serait brève. Ils s'étaient en quelque sorte consolés mutuellement de leurs amours malheureux. Russie restait obsédé par États-Unis et lui-même n'arrivait pas à oublier Japon. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait à penser à celui qui avait été pour lui à la fois un frère et un amant avec une indifférence teintée d'un léger regrets. La vieille nation se sentait maintenant prête à aimer de nouveau. Et Yao savait qui. Quelqu'un qui avait aussi souffert par la faute de Kiku. Quelqu'un qui ne l'effrayait pas. Quelqu'un qui attendait depuis trop longtemps.<p>

-Allô Yong Soo? Ça te dit de dîner chez moi ce soir?

* * *

><p>Et voilà chers lecteurs, un long chapitre pour compenser cette longue absence. Désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Le <strong>Dico des nations <strong>est assez rapide et fun à faire pour que j'arrive à poster un peu mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à mettre à jour cette fic en dehors des vacances scolaires. En plus, je ré-écris officiellement la fin parce que j'ai un problème avec Antonio. Je posterai un maximum pendant mes deux semaines de liberté.

J'ai reçu une review me parlant d'un éventuel plan de Yao pour reconquérir Ivan. Bonne idée mais vu la relation qu'ils ont dans cette fic, tu comprendras que ce n'est pas possible.

Merci aux reviewers, followers, à tous ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	15. ONI

Salut tout le monde. Non, je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic! Voici donc un chapitre tout beau tout chaud! Au programme, un Francis tête à claque, un Gilbert qui assure et un Arthur qui s'en prend plein la gueule (Désolé Iggy).

**Disclamer:** Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête de japonais? Ah oui, vous ne pouvez pas voir ma tête. En tout cas, je ne suis pas Himaruya, qui est le Big Boss of the Dead qui a inventé Hetalia et possède tous les droits dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

A l'intérieur, les deux rivaux attendaient les résultats. Siobhan et Lukas avaient disparu depuis un moment dans une petite salle attenante pour examiner les résultats, les laissant en tête à tête dans un silence pesant. Arthur observait ses pieds, une attitude assez ridicule mais qui lui évitait de croiser le regard de Francis. Ce dernier s'en doutait mais il devait absolument lui parler.

-Mon lapin...

-J'ai pas envie de te parler!

-Je m'excuse pour hier. J'ai pété les plombs.

-J'avais remarqué, ironisa le sorcier.

* * *

><p>Francis soupira. Il avait presque oublié la difficulté d'avoir une conversation constructive avec son Tutur quand celui-ci était décidé à ne rien entendre. Il tenta une approche différente.<p>

-Comment étais-tu au courant pour Regulus? Je t'ai entendu en parler aux jumeaux mais c'est tout.

-J'ai fait des recherches après la naissance des garçons pour savoir si il y avait eu d'autres...cas. J'ai finit par retrouver les journaux intimes de Rome.

France se souvenait de ces journaux. Son père écrivait souvent dedans mais il ne les montrait à personne. Ses frères et lui avaient plusieurs fois tenté de découvrir leur cachette, sans succès. Puis, à sa grande surprise, son rival bien aimé ajouta:

-Je comprends que tu ai explosé.

C'était la chose la plus proche d'un pardon que son lapin pouvait lui donner.

* * *

><p>Encouragé, le plus beau des fils de Rome continua sur sa lancée:<p>

-Tu sais, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Les garçons m'appellent tous «papa» et je les considérais déjà comme mes fils avant. Tu as réussi l'exploit de me laisser m'occuper d'eux tout en me cachant la vérité.

Arthur se raidit, preuve qu'il ne se doutait pas que Francis avait compris ses magouilles. Puis, il leva enfin la tête. Puis, il leva enfin la tête. France avait parfois comparé le vert intense de ces yeux à des émeraudes. Comme cette pierre, son regard était beau mais dur et froid. Il l'appelait son «regard de guerre». Que son plus cher ennemi le dévisage ainsi le blessait toujours. Pourtant, il devrait s'y être habitué. Depuis la Guerre de Cent ans, il l'avait trop souvent vu avec ces yeux-là. Lorsque l'Entente Cordiale avait été signé, le séducteur avait espéré ne plus jamais le voir ainsi.

-Des compliments frog? Et même des excuses? Tu es malade?

-Arthur, on est en paix depuis plus d'un siècle. Laissons tomber les vieilles rancunes.

Mais son lapin se ferma et il se retrouva face au masque impénétrable de la puissante Angleterre.

* * *

><p>France bénit Siobhan, Lukas et Matthieu de réapparaître à cet instant. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Matthieu était...Il ne le voyait plus. Francis ne dénonça pas son fils, il savait qu'il était resté pour voir comment les choses évoluaient entre ses parents plutôt que par curiosité mal placée. Les deux mages affichèrent deux images sur un écran.<p>

-A gauche France, à droite Angleterre présenta sobrement Lukas.

Francis observa attentivement les radios. Il n'était pas expert en médecine mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre compte du problème.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cet espèce d' haricot chez Thuthur?

-C'est un O.N.I: Organe Non identifié répondit tranquillement la rouquine.

-Nous ignorons ce qu'est exactement ce «haricot» mais nous présumons qu'il a un rapport avec les grossesses d'Angleterre, indiqua Norvège. Peut-être a-t-il permit le développement embryonnaire.

-Vous voulez dire que les jumeaux ont tenu dans ce truc minuscule?

* * *

><p>Arthur semblait sceptique. Francis le comprenait. L'organe ressemblait vraiment à un petit haricot rabougri.<p>

-On ne peut pas l'affirmer pour l'instant mais c'est plausible. L'utérus maternelle a à peu près cette taille à l'origine mais il est assez élastique pour contenir le fœtus.

-J'ai un utérus!?

-Non, ce n'est pas un utérus, rectifia Siobhan. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il reste encore les examens d'urine et ceux magiques.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans un salon:<p>

-Yao?

Chine se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Russie. Celui-ci souriait moins que d'habitude et fuyait son regard. Il semblait presque embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais m'expliquer avec toi à propos de...enfin, la fin de notre histoire. Je sais que je t'ai largué un peu brutalement.

Yao Wang n'était pas idiot.

-Déclaration choc pour le cul d' America?

Le sourire rétrécit de nouveau, imperceptiblement.

-Qui n'a pas fonctionné.

* * *

><p>Le brun connaissait bien son ex. Ledit ex changea de sujet.<p>

-Je suis venu pour m'expliquer pas pour parler de ça.

-C'est comme même à cause de lui que tu m'as quitté.

Ivan ne souriait plus.

-En partie mais pas seulement. Je te vois hésiter quand je t'approche. Tu n'est jamais totalement détendu en ma présence, même quand on baise. Tu as peur. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Chine, tu es une nation puissante mais je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui est sans cesse effrayé.

Le représentant connaissait le problème et ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

-Et bonne chance avec Corée!

Lui aussi le connaissait bien. Chine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ressurgir Biélorussie et son ex se mettre à courir.

-Grand frère, épouse-moi! Je serai toute à toi!

Natalya ne comprenait décidément rien.

* * *

><p>Les deux sorciers finirent par laisser sortir les parents en début d'après-midi pour étudier plus en détail les radios. Alfred s'accrocha aussitôt à son «daddy» pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. France apprit du même coup l'idée d'Ivan. Il la trouva très drôle.<p>

-Papa, c'est pas cool!

-Bien sûr mon trésor dit-il en souriant d'un air idiot.

Dans son crâne, l'image d 'Al' avec un ventre rond, en robe de marié et porté par son ancien amant l'amusait beaucoup. Abandonnant, Etats-Unis se tourna vers son frère.

-Matt', tu lui as parlé?

-Oui, sans succès. Il est décidé à te conquérir. Au sens sexuel, précisa la timide nation.

* * *

><p>Alfred grimaça en se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce soviet taré. Peut-être que le dominer sexuellement était un moyen pour lui d'évacuer sa frustration d'avoir perdu la Guerre Froide? Si c'était le cas, il allait rester frustré encore longtemps. Il avait adoré inventer de pires crasses que celles de son ennemi, le provoquer et le défier mais jamais America n'avait eu de telles pensées à propos de son adversaire! France sourit largement en voyant l'expression de son fils. Son lapin le foudroya du regard.<p>

-Tu te rends compte qu'Ivan a failli le violer sur place!

-Mais il ne le fera plus maintenant que Matthieu lui a parlé, n'est ce pas mon chou?

-Euh...je pense mais...tenta Canada.

-Tu vois mon lapin, tout ira bien tant qu'Al' pensera à se protéger!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me taper le ruskof ! intervient son fils.

-Mon chéri, on ne peut jamais savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Fais comme papa, garde toujours des capotes sur toi.

Alfred rougit. Malgré son statut de grande puissance et ses quatre-cent quatorze ans, il restait très pudique sur ce sujet. Son jumeau n'était pas plus à l'aise et il commença à battre en retraite vers Gilbert avant que son père ne se penche sur son cas. Trop tard.

-Toi aussi mon ange, tu devrais faire attention.

* * *

><p>Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil équivoque vers Prusse qui lui fit comprendre qu'il savait. Arthur fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait. Heureusement, il était trop occupé à regarder son pervers de voisin d'un air soupçonneux pour remarquer l'albinos en pleine séance de matage intensif de canadien. Ludwig le voyait parfaitement par contre et il se promit de disputer un peu avec son aîné. Il l'aimait bien et préférait qu'il ne finisse pas découpé en petits morceaux par France et Angleterre pour avoir brisé le cœur de...Zut, quel était son nom déjà?<p>

* * *

><p>-Tout le monde sait que tu as énormément besoin de protection, persifla l'Albion.<p>

Mais Francis préférait ses remarques sarcastiques à ses silences hostiles.

-Je suis très demandé.

-On se demande bien pourquoi.

Pendant un instant, les choses parurent être redevenues normales.

* * *

><p>-Parce que je suis le meilleur au lit!<p>

-Je ne t'ai pas trouvé si bon que ça.

Cette remarque piqua au vif le pays de l'amour.

-D'habitude, mes amants viennent me supplier d'en avoir plus.

-D'habitude, ils ne se retrouvent pas avec un gosse sur le feu.

-Papa, daddy, calmez-vous, tenta Matthieu.

-Ouais, vous disputez pas, l'appuya son frère.

Cependant, les deux anciens adversaires étaient tous les deux trop échauffés pour s'arrêter là.

* * *

><p>-Si n'avait pas été trop fier pour m'en parler, n'aurait pas été tout seul, répliqua France en ignorant totalement ses enfants.<p>

-Si M. France n'était pas un total obsédé qui réfléchit avec sa queue, rien ne serait arrivé!

Les deux rivaux se foudroyaient du regard, les poings serrés. Le pays de l'amour ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point son plus cher ennemi était désirable lorsqu'il était furieux.

-Tu n'avais qu'à t'en débarrasser si ils te dérangeaient tant que ça! Avec ta foutue magie, ça doit être facile.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Trop tard, bien trop tard.

-Toi...Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

Son rival trop aimé tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

-Arthur...Je ne voulais pas...Je suis désolé!

Mais il ne put le rattraper.

* * *

><p>L'Albion courut jusqu'à se retrouver dehors. Là, il grimpa dans un arbre. Abrité des regards par son épais feuillage, il maudit Francis, les français, l'Entente Cordiale, l'Eurostar et toutes ces conneries. Quel idiot, quel stupide grenouille. Il n'avait pas pu avorter. Si le père avait été une autre nation, il l'aurait sans doute fait mais l'idée d'un enfant de lui et de cet imbécile...Il ne pouvait que le garder. Il se jura que ce crétin ne le saurait jamais et essuya rageusement ces yeux humides.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert ne se reconnaissait plus. Quand Franny et Angleterre avaient commencé à se disputer, son premier réflexe avait été de soutenir son meilleur ami. Puis, il avait croisé le regard de Matthieu, brièvement. Assez longtemps pour y lire une souffrance poignante. Alors, l'albinos l'avait rejoint. Au moment où son ami alla trop loin, il prit le blondinet dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, en un soutien muet. Mati l'enlaça. Sa chaleur le fit frissonner. Un coup de foudre. Lui, Prusse, le guerrier, le conquérant, avait eu un putain de coup de foudre et la souffrance de ce petit représentant le touchait aussi. Soudain, une voix brisa l'instant.<p>

-Bro', depuis quand tu te tapes Gilbert?

Il allait assommer les States.

-On est ensemble depuis hier.

-D'accord, c'est pour ça que j'étais pas au courant.

Ensemble...Matthieu leva les yeux vers lui et lui désigna son jumeau d'un signe de tête. Il remarqua alors que, malgré son sourire débile habituel, la grande puissance avait les yeux humides. L'ancienne nation lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ce crétin d'américain ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir un tel frère.

* * *

><p>Voilà, alors qui a envie d'en coller une à Francis? Et qui a envie d'aller câliner Iggy?<p>

Arthur:-Tu me rajoutes des organes et tu me fais chialer! Crazy French!

Loupiote:-J'ai rajouté UN organe et tu as juste les yeux humides!

Arthur:-Je suis sûr que tu as prévu de me faire fondre en larmes plus tard dans ta fic!

Loupiote:-Oh, une fée concombre!*se barre*

Merci d'avoir lu, merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre, bisous à tous et désolé pour le retard! Et merci aux followers et à ceux qui ont mit la fic en favori! A bientôt, j'espère!


	16. Fraternité

Résurrection! Et oui, je suis toujours en vie et je profite des vacances. Je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis une éternité mais à la rentrée de Noël, mes profs m'ont dit qu'on attaquait la période la plus difficile et ils avaient raison. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que malgré mon silence radio, j'ai avancé sur ma réécriture et je compte bien avoir ma nouvelle fin toute belle à la fin des vacances. Bref, bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire d'Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya possède l'univers et les personnages

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 16**

Siobhan était énervée. A cause d'une querelle idiote entre son débile de frère et son non moins débile amoureux, elle avait eu un mal de chien à les retrouver pour quelques tests supplémentaires. Elle prit soin de leur faire subir ces tests séparément pour éviter une déclaration de guerre. La rousse n'en pouvait plus de ces deux abrutis et de leurs brouilles continuelles. Elle avait dû envoyer Morrigan, sa femelle corbeau, récupérer Arthur qui boudait dans un arbre. Celle-ci l'avait obligé à descendre à coups de bec. Entre monsieur «Je baise tout ce qui bouge et je m'étonne que mon lapin se méfie» et monsieur «Je passe mon temps à essayer de détester mon grand amour pour une raison connue de moi seule mais sans doute stupide», la République d'Irlande ignorait lequel elle avait le plus envie de frapper. Son neveu n'était plus là et elle le comprenait parfaitement de ne pas vouloir assister à ce spectacle d' imbécillité abyssale.

* * *

><p>Dès que les deux mages eurent finis, elle les renvoya manu militari de l'infirmerie pour examiner les résultats avec Norvège. La nation dispersa également les curieux qui campaient à proximité en leur annonçant que leurs conclusions seraient établies dans une durée indéterminée. Elle dû insister pour que dégage son autre neveu, toujours en plein débat avec Russie pour cette histoire d'enfant. Ensuite, elle rassembla l'autre sorcier, les résultats des examens qu'elle avait pu obtenir rapidement et les notes prises pendant les grossesses d'Arthur. L'effort intellectuel l'apaisa comme toujours. Siobhan était très active et détestait ne rien faire. Lukas et elle disputèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant, ils se heurtèrent à un gros problème: ils n'avaient qu'un seul cas sous la main à étudier. Ils étaient quasiment certains que le «haricot» jouait un rôle important et que la magie intervenait forcément dans l'affaire mais ils ignoraient comment. La rouquine avait interrogé Héraklès et Francis. Ils avaient tous deux affirmé que Regulus n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre don de sorcellerie et il ne leur avait jamais parlé de créatures magiques. Si il avait eu au moins un de ces points communs avec son frère, Norge et elle auraient pu trouver au moins une piste voir une théorie. Mais présentement, ils étaient au point mort. De plus, les échantillons d'urine, de sang et de sperme envoyés dans un laboratoire à un des rares élus connaissant l'existence des représentants n'étaient pas encore analysés. L'humain leur avait promit de s'en occuper le plus rapidement possible. Ils finirent par se coucher en se rendant compte qu'ils tournaient en rond, revenant sans cesse aux même idées. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que quelqu'un sonnerait à sa porte aux aurores.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans son appartement, Arthur veilla également longtemps après que Peter fut couché. Il avait menti. Les deux nuits passées avec Francis avaient été extraordinaire et il s'en souvenait parfaitement. La moindre caresse, le moindre baiser, le moindre mot étaient gravés au burin au plus profond de sa mémoire, au point que son corps finit par réagir. Il jura. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Siobhan avait peu dormi, l'esprit en ébullition malgré sa fatigue, sans compter sa surprise matinale, et elle espérait que les deux rivaux se tiendraient tranquille. Heureusement, son petit frère régla le problème en ne venant pas, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Devant les nations anxieuses, elle présenta rapidement les résultats obtenus. Évidemment, ils ne furent pas satisfaits. Tous râlèrent, surtout Antonio. Son Lovi avait finalement appelé son jumeau pour lui signaler qu'il allait bien et avait juste besoin de rester seul. Son amant avait expressément signifié qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir Espagne. Ce dernier ne se consumait plus d'inquiétude mais se sentait toujours plus triste et coupable. Ensuite, quelqu'un proposa que des examens radios pour tout le monde afin de savoir qui avait ce haricot. La rousse, qui ne rêvait que de rentrer se coucher, aurait voulu tordre le cou à l'imbécile qui avait eu cette idée. Sean allait souffrir. Résultat, toutes les nations firent la queue devant l'infirmerie et elle les fit passer à tour de rôle, râlant face à ce travail ingrat.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux autres membres du Bad Touch Trio ne le possédaient pas mais Canada si et Gilbert se bénit d'avoir su être patient avec lui. Il savait de la bouche même de Francis que celui-ci n'avait sauté son anglais que deux fois et il avait déjà trois gosses. Si Mati était pareil...L'albinos ne se visualisait pas en père de famille.<p>

Ivan n'en bénéficiait pas. Ensuite, ce fut le tour d' America. En sortant, un grand sourire gravé sur le visage, il alla droit vers Russie et déclara:

-Pas de haricot, dude! Tu peux oublier ton super plan!

Le tout en adoptant une pose «héroïque»: main sur les hanches et regard fier.

Prusse apprécia cette attitude. La classe était une chose très importante. Bien sûr,ce gamin était loin d'égaler la sienne. Ensuite, Chine, Hong-Kong et Grèce se révélèrent tous trois porteurs de l'étrange organe. Italie également, ce qui provoqua un net blêmissement chez Allemagne et un fou rire chez son frère aîné. Pays de Galle le présenta aussi ainsi que Lituanie et Lettonie mais pas Estonie ni Pologne. Chez les Nordiques, Finlande et Norvège étaient concernés. Les autres nations n'avaient rien de particulier.

* * *

><p>Irlande rappela qu'ils devaient attendre le résultat des analyses pour en savoir plus. Elle les rassura également en déclarant que « Vu que la plupart d'entre vous sont des obsédés accros au sexe et qu'on ne compte que trois cas de grossesses semblables, ce haricot n'est sûrement pas le seul responsable. Sinon, certains ici auraient des familles très nombreuses».<p>

* * *

><p>-Angleterre y a comme même eu droit deux fois en couchant deux fois avec une nation, remarqua Gilbert.<p>

-Eh bien, il doit être exceptionnellement fertile.

Cela fit bien rire l'albinos. L'irlandaise gagna définitivement sa sympathie pour l'association de «fertilité exceptionnelle» et «Angleterre».

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il absent aujourd'hui? Demanda Allemagne.

Son petit-ami lui désigna France, mal rasé et les yeux cernés, en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

* * *

><p>-Ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer une séance! De plus, il est spécifié dans ce contrat, indiqua le grand blond en brandissant l'objet enchanté, qu'il doit rester disponible pour toutes questions. Or, il a éteint son portable.<p>

-Oui, mais tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas rajouté une clause tordue pour pouvoir partir en cas de dispute avec Grand Frère?

-C'est impossible Feli, j'ai soigneusement lu le contrat, même les choses écrites en tout petit.

Il le relut tout de même soigneusement et blêmit.

-Euh...Quoique une clause puise être interprété...

-Bref, il a ajouté une clause spéciale bouderie et on est baisé résuma Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Le grand blond dut lever la séance, dépité. Certains pays ne partirent pas tout de suite cependant, s'attardant pour bavarder dans les coins et recoins de l'immense bâtiment. Par hasard, Espagne se retrouva seul avec Turquie dans une salle de repos, tous deux assis sur un canapé. Prusse était parti voir son copain et France avait trouvé une oreille attentive (et légèrement intéressée) en la personne de Hongrie. Le fait que ses confidences impliquaient potentiellement le récit de la conception de ses trois fils n'y était pas étrangère. Antonio avait également besoin de parler et ses meilleurs amis étaient indisponibles.<p>

-Lovino me manque.

Sadiq hocha la tête. Était il attentif ou était-ce juste de la politesse? Le brun choisit la première option.

* * *

><p>-Je sais que j'aurais dû lui raconter cette histoire mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Lorsqu'il était petit, je le pensais trop jeune pour comprendre. Puis, j'ai pris la mer. Au retour, j'ai découvert un beau jeune homme et j'ai crains sa réaction. Les choses étaient déjà compliqué avec mon problème de...de...<p>

-D'attirance?

Sadiq suivait donc vraiment.

-Oui. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il a pu devenir aussi désirable en si peu de temps. Je suis tombé sous le charme. Lorsque j'ai découvert que c'était réciproque, j'ai crains de tout gâché et je n'ai rien dit.

Antonio se tut.

-Je ne peux pas te juger pour avoir gardé le secret, je n'ai jamais eu ce problème. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Par contre, je sais à quel point c'est perturbant de retrouver le môme chiant qui nous colle au basque devenu adulte et très attirant.

* * *

><p>Espagne, plongé dans ses souvenirs, mit quelques secondes à réaliser.<p>

-Tu es amoureux de Grèce?

L'attitude conciliante de Turquie s'expliquait, lui aussi avait besoin de se confier.

-Euh...Je l'ignore. C'est compliqué. De toute façon, si je tente un truc, je vais me prendre un râteau. Il ne voudra jamais du «vieux».

-Parce que tu penses savoir ce que je veux?

* * *

><p>Les deux nations sursautèrent quand Héraklès entra dans la pièce et se dirigea droit vert le turque.<p>

-Espagne, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul un instant?

Celui-ci obtempéra aussitôt mais resta près de la porte, à la place sans doute occupée précédemment par l'autre nation, curieux.

-Héraklès, tu...bredouilla Sadiq.

-Je te plais vraiment? L'interrompit le représentant.

-Ben...Un peu beaucoup.

* * *

><p>La nation espagnole se retient de rire en entendant cette réponse, si différente de l'attitude digne et réservé et des phrases réfléchies de Turquie en temps normal.<p>

-Un peu ou beaucoup? Demanda Grèce, apparemment impatient.

-Beaucoup.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui cessèrent brusquement.

-Oh non, déclara Héraklès, l'air sûr de lui, je ne te laisserai pas atteindre cette porte. Tu me plais aussi.

Antonio imaginait la scène: le grecque debout face à Sadiq qui tentait de fuir son regard, le retenant par les poignets. Il visualisait presque l'air ébahi du turque, visible malgré son masque.

-Alors...reprit la voix hésitante de Turquie, on tente un truc?

-On tente.

Risquant un coup d'œil discret, il vit les deux nations s'embrasser. Il se hâta de s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Matthieu et Alfred se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l'ONU, le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille. Assis côte à côte, leurs jambes pendant dans le vide, ils regardaient les gratte-ciels, puisant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.<p>

-Papa n'aurait pas dû dire ça déclara États-Unis, même si il ne le pensait pas.

-Je suis d'accord. Tu as des nouvelles de daddy? Je sais juste qu'il a accompagné Peter sur sa plate-forme puis il est reparti pour une destination inconnue.

-Aucune.

-Il a dû aller se planquer quelque part, dit doucement Canada.

-Je ne le sens plus sur mon territoire en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Le plus calme des jumeaux caressa machinalement le pelage immaculé de Kumajiro, étonnamment docile comme si il sentait la peine de son maître. Son frère l'interrogea:<p>

-Mati, tu sais pourquoi ils sont comme ça? Je veux dire...Ils s'adorent mais c'est comme si ils étaient incapables de ne pas se blesser mutuellement.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que, à une époque, ils se sont heurtés si violemment qu'ils n'arrivent pas à recoller les morceaux. Enfin, je suppose comme ni papa ni daddy n'aiment en parler. Il y a bien trop de non-dits entre nos parents.

-J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais ils sont super amoureux maintenant. Ils pourraient se pardonner l'un l'autre.

Le blondinet soupira. Son jumeau était plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air mais sur certains sujets, il restait peu doué.

* * *

><p>-Ils étaient déjà amoureux quand on était gamin. Je pense qu'ils l'étaient déjà à l'époque et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tant de problèmes. Sinon, ils se seraient déjà réconcilié. En fait, d'après ce que m'a dit papa, je crois que ça dure depuis leur enfance.<p>

Alfred hoqueta de surprise.

-Sérieusement? Depuis aussi longtemps?

Puis, l'américain passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air pensif.

-Oui, c'est logique. Tordu mais logique pour eux.

-Mais nos parents sont tordus!

Ils rirent, relâchant un peu la pression de ces derniers jours. Soudain, le téléphone dernier cri d'Alfred sonna.

-I'M THE HERO!

Il se tut un instant.

-Quoi?

* * *

><p>Matthieu attendit que son frère ait fini sa conversation pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Celui-ci semblait assommé par la nouvelle.<p>

-Il y a eu un fucking massacre chez les chefs russes! C'est le bordel total, ils rappellent toutes leurs troupes de chez Ukraine et le peuple est dans la rue pour réclamer la démocratie! Les pro-russes font la gueule parce qu'ils sont revenus avec les armes et les munitions. Il ne reste plus grand monde pour continuer la politique de Poutine et mes espions estiment que l'opposition risque de prendre le pouvoir.*

Canada se rappela de sa conversation avec Ivan deux jours plus tôt et de ses propos sur la situation internationale. Il n'imaginait pas une solution aussi radicale.

-Il te veut vraiment.

-Oh putain! Fut la seule chose que parvient à prononcer Alfred.

Mati essaya de l'apaiser.

-C'est plutôt bien non? Katya est tranquille et c'est un problème international de moins.

Son jumeau ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

-What the hell? Je veux pas sortir avec lui! Encore moins baiser avec lui! Et puis, je lui ai dit que j'avais pas le haricot! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue à dégager ses troupes et tout?

* * *

><p>Matthieu avait très envie de dire «Il a fini par réaliser que se menacer avec de gros missiles aux formes phalliques n'est pas le meilleur moyen de régler un problème de tension sexuelle». Au lieu de cela, il prit son air le plus innocent possible.<p>

-Je l'ignore. Je crois que seul Ivan peut dire ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Son frère ne tomba pas dans le piège. Il y plongea tête la première.

-Je vais voir le ruskof!

-Attends! C'est dangereux!

-Je suis le héros! Je ne recule jamais face au danger!

Et la superpuissance mondiale fila par un des deux accès au toit, sans réaliser qu'elle venait d'être manipulée.

* * *

><p>-C'est mon copain! Il est fort, hein?<p>

-C'est aussi mon fils! Je l'ai élevé.

-Il est malin. Et mignon.

Du second escalier, surgit le Bad Touch Trio au grand complet.

* * *

><p>Antonio, en quittant la salle où se trouvaient Sadiq et Héraklès, avait croisé France et Hongrie. Cette dernière lui avait rapidement arraché le pourquoi de sa hâte et avait disparu avec son appareil photo. Ensuite, Prusse, qui cherchait toujours son copain, était arrivé pour demander au papa si il avait une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Francis avait aussitôt suggéré cet endroit. Ainsi, le fameux trio avait pu surprendre la fin de la conversation entre les deux frères. Gilbert s'assit à la place précédemment occupé par le héros et embrassa son petit-ami qui s'installa confortablement contre lui, au grand plaisir de l'albinos. Les deux autres se placèrent de part et d'autre du couple.<p>

* * *

><p>-Mon trésor, le complimenta son père, tu as peut-être résolu le problème de tension sexuelle américano-russe.<p>

-De toute façon, ces deux-là, soit ils finissent ensemble soit ils finissent par s'entretuer.

-Personnellement, je les aurai enfermé tous les deux dans une pièce close avec un grand lit, commenta Espagne.

-J'ai déjà essayé mais Al' a défoncé la porte facilement.

* * *

><p>Francis et Antonio en restèrent sans voix.<p>

-Sunny, s'exclama Gilbert, mort de rire devant les têtes de poisson hors de l'eau de ses meilleurs amis, tu es aussi génial que moi.

Les deux autres semblaient prêts à s'étouffer. L'albinos ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'était évident que le génialissime lui ne pouvait sortir qu'avec une personne exceptionnelle.

-Mais alors, c'est à cause de toi que Roderich a râlé pendant des semaines parce que son précieux manoir avait une porte en moins, réalisa Antonio en souriant chaleureusement pour mettre Canada à l'aise.

Il avait remarqué que Matthieu rougissait d'être le centre de l'attention. Gilbert le remarqua aussi. L'ex-nation trouvait cette habitude de rougir pour un rien adorable. De plus, il aimait quand c'était en partie sa faute et c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le petit nom qu'il lui avait trouvé.

* * *

><p>Ensuite, Francis tenta «subtilement» de savoir si il avait déjà «dépucelé mon canard en sucre» et ils se chamaillèrent comme deux grands gamins pendant qu' Espagne s'efforçait de ne pas oublier Mati. Canada en profita pour avertir Russie de l'arrivée imminente d'un américain énervé et rajouta un conseil «Sois honnête». Ivan reçut le SMS cinq minutes à peine avant qu'Alfred ne défonce sa porte.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il le reçut, le grand russe se trouvait dans sa cuisine, en plein casse-croûte nocturne**. Il s'apprêtait à mordre dans son sandwich quand une personne bien connue surgit dans la pièce et pointa un pistolet sur lui. Le représentant sourit joyeusement, sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait le jeune pays.<p>

-Salut Alfred!

-Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Grogna le blond, de toute évidence très remonté.

Russie adorait le provoquer. America ignorait à quel point il pouvait être attirant lorsqu'il était furieux. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Je mange un sandwich.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais de quoi je parle.

* * *

><p>Il semblait vraiment en rage. Tout en appréciant le spectacle, Russie n'avait pas envie de se prendre une balle. Un tir ne le tuerait pas mais c'était douloureux et le sang était dur à nettoyer.<p>

-Tu connais la réponse.

-Justement non! Tu m'as dit vouloir un gosse. Je n'ai pas le bidule qu'il faut pour ça mais Yao l'a. Et pourtant, tu l'as largué et tu dégages de chez ta sœur.

Il devait bien être le seul à ne pas avoir compris. Ivan décida de suivre le conseil de Matthieu.

-Chine a toujours eu peur de moi. Toi non.

Alfred rétorqua aussitôt:

-Je ne suis pas le seul! Il y a mon bro' et aussi Biélorussie.

* * *

><p>Russie soupira. Son ennemi n'était pas idiot, sinon l' U.R.S.S aurait gagné la Guerre Froide mais il était très entêté. Quand il ne voulait pas accepter quelque chose, il le niait. Pour tout dire, lui aussi avait eu du mal avec ça. Il avait fallu l'effondrement de son empire soviétique pour que Russie l'admette enfin. Il lui dit crûment une partie de la vérité.<p>

-Eux, je n'ai jamais eu envie de leur faire l'amour sauvagement contre un mur.

Son vis-à-vis blêmit. Ivan eut juste le temps de pense qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop honnête avant de plonger sous la table pour éviter une balle. Il ne se releva qu'après le départ d' America.

* * *

><p>*Non, vous n'avez rien raté, disons que j'ai récupéré l'actualité et qu'à partir de cet endroit, l'Histoire dans la fic diverge de celle du monde réelle (ce chapitre date de cet été en version écrite). Dans la vraie vie, il n'y a pas de nation pour organiser un grand ménage de printemps.<p>

Ivan: J'ai toujours faim quand j'ai fini de nettoyer.

**Décalage horaire oblige.

-America a des flingues dans son tiroir à caleçon.

-Eh oui, Canada n'est pas surnommé Birdie pour une fois.

-Et Canada est un manipulateur. Il faut juste qu'il arrive à attirer l'attention

-Donc, Arthur et Francis se font la gueule, America est énervé et Hongrie est aux anges.

-Qui a rendu visite à Irlande? Des hypothèses?

-Que pensez-vous de la méthode de drague de Russie?

-Je finis sur une situation tendue, je sais. Des réponses arriveront un jour.

Merci aux rewievers, followers, favoriteurs et simples lecteurs anonymes.

A plus!


	17. L'innatendu

Je suis en liberté conditionnelle et la réécriture de la fin de la fic est finie! La vie est belle, les petits oiseaux se font écrabouiller par les voitures, le vent souffle un air pollué, tout est cool! Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est un champion. Il possède Hetalia, c'était une idée de génie et je m'incline humblement devant lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 17**

_Un mois plus tard:_

La situation était au point mort. Lukas et Siobhan, malgré plusieurs nuits blanches, n'avaient rien trouvé d'assez probant pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'une théorie valable. Romano avait disparu de la circulation et personne ne l'avait vu depuis la désastreuse réunion même si il communiquait toujours avec son gouvernement. Arthur se dissimulait également, ne répondant pas à Francis qui avait exploré toutes les cachettes de son anglais qu'il connaissait et commençait à désespérer. Peter était rentré chez lui après que chacun ait compris que s'en prendre à lui signifiait avoir des comptes à rendre aux Kirkland aux grands complet, y compris ceux qui ne portaient pas le nom, plus France et ses deux amis. Antonio, qui avait littéralement envahi la messagerie de Lovino sans succès, déprimait avec Francis. Gilbert tentait de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux et de ne pas parler de son génial petit-ami en leur présence. Ledit petit-ami était très occupé à essayer de raisonner son daddy via Skype.

* * *

><p>Sadiq et Héraklès passaient leur temps à coucher ensemble en évitant soigneusement toute discussion à propos de sentiments. Alfred se barricadait chez lui pour ne pas rencontrer Ivan. Il ne risquait cependant pas grand chose, Russie étant bien trop occupé à tenter de réorganiser son énorme pays après le massacre de ses dirigeants, à présent connu comme le Jour Écarlate. Chine s'était vite remis de sa relation avec le russe et restait en bons termes avec lui aux niveaux politique et économique.<p>

* * *

><p>Les nations, qui jusque là se croyaient immunisées à toutes les conséquences d'une nuit d'amour, avaient découvert la contraception et se montraient très prudentes. La plupart commençaient à s'habituer à l'idée. Vivre plusieurs siècles signifiait forcément de nombreux bouleversements et elles s'adaptaient de leur mieux. Un pays incapable de s'adapter est un pays voué à disparaître. Le représentant qui prenait la chose le moins bien était Feliciano. Si la puissance d'Alfred et l'invisibilité de Canada les protégeait des regards curieux et que leur jeune frère, qui avec son statut de micro-nation n'avait pas de grandes responsabilités diplomatiques, pouvait se permettre d'attendre chez lui que les choses se tassent, lui-même n'avait pas cette chance et devait rencontrer régulièrement d'autres nations. Il supportait de moins en moins leurs regards insistants et leurs sous-entendus «subtils» et revenait souvent de ses rencontres en larmes. Ludwig le soutenait de son mieux et Italie du Nord passait la plupart de ses nuits recroquevillé dans ses bras.<p>

* * *

><p>Tout changea un jour de pluie. Le Bad Touch Trio s'était réuni chez France. Canada, qui avait réussi à convaincre son frère de mettre le nez dehors avec un argument imparable «papa a besoin d'un héros pour lui remonter le moral» étaient passés à l'improviste. L'ambiance restait morne malgré les efforts des jumeaux. Les deux seuls à être heureux ensemble n'osaient pas afficher trop de bonne humeur devant les autres en plein dilemme amoureux. Soudain, le portable d'Antonio sonna. Espagne ne décrocha pas jusqu'à entendre une voix bien connue crier sur sa messagerie:<p>

-Décroche bastardo!

* * *

><p>Aussitôt, l'espagnol réagit, plus vif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.<p>

-Lovi, mi amor! Où es tu? Tu vas bien? Je suis désolé! Je...

De toute évidence, Romano venait de lui couper la parole parce qu'il se tut. Mais il souriait, tellement heureux d'entendre la voix aimée qu'il en oublia la présence des autres.

-Je voulais te protéger mi corazon. Oui, je sais que tu n'es pas en sucre mais...

La voix à l'autre bout du fil semblait agacée.

-Oui, j'ai merdé Lovi. Mais...

On comprenait presque les injures.

-Lovi, tu n'as jamais été en cloque donc tout va pour le mieux! Tenta le brun, son habituel sourire idiot à l'appui.

-BEN JUSTEMENT SI CONNARD!

Puis, le silence. Antonio, pâle comme la mort se statufia.

-Euh...Félicitation? Essaya France.

Son ami d'enfance s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Très loin de là, en Irlande, dans le salon tapissé de vert tendre de la résidence secrète de Siobhan, un anglais blond aux sourcils célèbres se leva de son siège et regarda par la fenêtre du cottage le grand terrain verdoyant de sa sœur, l'étang qui en occupait le centre et plus particulièrement les débris du téléphone qui venait de s'écraser sur les rochers le bordant.<p>

-Ma chère, tu vas devoir te racheter un fixe.

La rousse saisit fermement par le bras le petit italien qui criait des insultes dans le vide en tapant du pied et l'assit d'autorité dans un fauteuil.

-Calme-toi, t'énerver est mauvais pour le bébé.

* * *

><p>Angleterre s'installa à côté de sa sœur sur le vieux sofa défoncé et délavé qui avait un jour été rouge mais arborait aujourd'hui une couleur rosâtre et de nombreuses tâches non identifiées. Romano, habillé avec de vieux vêtements de Sean un peu grands pour lui, son ventre présentant un renflement discret, paniquait.<p>

-Il va me quitter, il va me quitter, il va me quitter...

-Ce type est trop idiot et trop amoureux pour ça, signala Angleterre.

-Hey, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de le traiter d'idiot!

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

-Enfoiré!

* * *

><p>Irlande s'installa plus confortablement dans son rocking-chair, près de sa cheminée de pierre grise et sourit devant cette scène qui lui était devenue familière. Elle savait que, malgré les injures qu'ils se jetaient à la tête, ils s'appréciaient. Avant, une telle entente aurait été impossible. Avant qu'elle trouve un petit bout d'Italie en larmes sur le pas de sa porte. Avant qu'elle ne découvre sa grossesse et, prise de pitié, l'emmène chez elle. Avant que son frère ne débarque dans son petit refuge secret à cause d'une énième dispute avec son serial baiseur d'amoureux transi et qu'ils ne soient forcés de cohabiter.<p>

* * *

><p>Avec leur mauvaise foi caractéristique, leur manie de cacher leurs sentiments derrière une attitude de façade et leur goût pour les comportements théâtraux, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'on pouvait le penser au premier abord et avaient développé une sorte de camaraderie étrange, aidés par la connaissance de l'Albion de ce qui arrivait à Lovino. La rouquine s'était habituée à leurs disputes continuelles à grands renforts de cris, de tapages de pieds et d'insultes pour Romano et de piques sarcastiques, de poses de tragédiennes et de soupirs appuyés pour son frère. Ces disputes se finissaient généralement, sans qu'elle comprenne jamais comment, en discussions autour d'une tasse de thé. C'était étrange de voir ces deux grincheux parler de mode (du moins l'italien tenter d'expliquer la monde à l'anglais), se plaindre de leurs imbéciles attitrés respectifs, enchaîner sur des récits de guerres, partir sur un débat philosophique et achever le tout par un concours d'insulte.<p>

* * *

><p>Néanmoins, cela mettait de l'animation et elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Malgré les maladresses continuelles de l'Italie du Sud, la manie d'Angleterre de finir en loque gémissante chaque fois qu'il buvait un verre et les hurlements qui la réveillaient parfois dès l'aurore, elle aimait les avoir chez elle. Et puis, elle était totalement incapable d'abandonner une personne enceinte, même si cette personne violait allégrement toutes les lois de la biologie.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors que Romano contre-attaquait à une réplique sur la Mafia par une remarque sur les sacrés hémorroïdes que devait avoir la reine de son petit-frère après plus de soixante ans assise sur un trône, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée brutale et bruyante du Bad Touch Trio, de Matthieu et d'Alfred qui enfoncèrent la porte. Arthur lâcha sa tasse et déguerpit en reconnaissant les boucles d'or, les yeux limpides et le visage d'ange déchu de son rival de toujours. Coupé au milieu de sa tirade, l'italien ronchon se leva, prêt à l'imiter, mais son amant le retient par le poignet.<p>

-Lovi, il faut qu'on parle. En privé.

-T'avais pas plus cliché, abruti?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Dans le jardin.

La demeure d'Irlande était isolée et d'épais buissons l'entourait. Les yeux obstinément baissés vers ses chaussures, le petit brun laissa son ami l'entraîner vers un recoin tranquille, derrière un des rochers où le téléphone s'était fracassé.

* * *

><p>Siobhan soupira et se tourna vers Gilbert et ses neveux.<p>

-Un peu de thé? Al, je suppose que c'est toi qui a tracé le coup de fil. A force d'espionner tout le monde, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. D'ailleurs, tu seras mignon de réparer ma porte.

* * *

><p>L'Albion n'eut pas de chance et Francis parvient rapidement à le coincer dans un vallon encaissé entre deux collines. Il défia son trop bel ennemi du regard, la tête haute. Le séducteur s'avança vers lui, les mains écartés en un geste de paix.<p>

-Arthur...Je suis désolé.

Il aurait presque pu le croire sincère. Presque.

-Désolé de quoi? Tu ne m'aimes pas. Un jour ou l'autre, tu rediras quelque chose du même genre.

Le visage de Francis se décomposa. Ce stupid frog croyait vraiment que ses pitoyables excuses lui cacheraient la vérité? Son voisin ne l'aimerait jamais, il l'avait accepté.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses cesse? Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

Sa némésis continuait sa comédie. C'était ridicule et pire, cela lui donnait envie d'espérer. Espérer faisait trop mal. Il préférait les coups.

* * *

><p>-Tu le sais.<p>

-Non.

Le sorcier ne le croyait pas. Son vieil ennemi était debout devant lui. Il paraissait vraiment ne pas comprendre.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié.

-Oublié quoi?

Le froggy commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec ses airs perdus. Pourquoi continuait-il à faire semblant? Et si...Arthur écrasa impitoyablement l'étincelle d'espérance qui venait de surgir.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié pourquoi tu me détestes.

Et, d'un geste élégant de la main, il traça le dernier symbole du sort de téléportation qu'il lançait discrètement derrière son dos depuis que France l'avait rattrapé. Celui qu'il avait choisi de détester parce que c'était plus facile que de l'aimer, sans jamais y parvenir complètement.

* * *

><p>Lovino refusait de croiser le regard d'Antonio. Il allait forcément se faire larguer. Putain, il était un mec en cloque! Qui voudrait rester avec un phénomène de foire pareil? Un fou ou un abruti complet.<p>

-Lovi...Regarde-moi mi amor.

La voix était douce, apaisante. Il refusa de lever la tête, fixant la rive boueuse. Une main attrapa son menton et le releva doucement. Dans le regard de son amant, il ne vit qu'amour et compassion.

-Je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Des doigts caressèrent tendrement sa joue. Romano sourit. Il avait oublié qu'il sortait avec un abruti complet.

* * *

><p>-On va te débarrasser de ça et on prendra des précautions ensuite mi precioso.<p>

-Quoi?!

L'Italie du Sud,horrifiée, espéra de toutes ses forces avoir mal entendu.

-Eh bien, tu ne vas pas garder ce truc.

Il avait bien entendu. Un poing particulièrement véloce s'écrasa sur la figure d'Espagne. Ce dernier chancela, plus de surprise qu'à cause de la force du coup.

-Mais enfin, mi tresore...

-Ce truc est notre gosse! Je le garde et toi, tu fermes ta boîte à conneries!

Antonio se tut un instant, éberlué, avant de rétorquer:

-Cette chose peut te tuer!

-Va chier! Siobhan dit que tout se passe bien. Je préfère écouter une pro qu'un âne bâté croisé limace décérébrée!

* * *

><p>Alors, Espagne dit la plus grosse connerie de toute sa très longue vie.<p>

-Putain, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme ta grande gueule et fais ce que je te dis!

Lovino recula en chancelant, touché au cœur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi auparavant. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes, comme tous les couples, mais Antonio ne s'était jamais montré aussi dur et insensible. Il connaissait l'importance de la famille pour lui et savait que c'était le sujet entre tous qu'il ne devait pas aborder. Soudain, une tornade rousse jaillit de la demeure.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

* * *

><p>Siobhan surveillait discrètement la scène depuis sa fenêtre. Les deux idiots parlaient forts et elle les entendait bien. Lorsqu' Espagne avait dit ses derniers mots, le sang chaud de l'Irlandaise l'avait entraîné en avant.<p>

-Tu veux forcer cette petite à avorter alors qu'elle ne veut pas? Rugit-elle en direction d'Espagne.

Romano, le visage défait et essayant de retenir ses larmes, ne protesta même pas qu'il n'était pas une «petite».

-Mon frère est mort à cause de ça! C'est pour son bien!

-Et toi, tu t'adjuges le droit de choisir à sa place.

Espagne remarqua alors l'étrange lueur jaune qui entourait la nation. Il recula doucement. Une forte déflagration éclata et un choc violent le projeta des centaines de mètres en arrière. Puis, la rouquine serra contre elle un Lovino en pleurs.

-Là-dessus, personne n'a le droit de choisir à ta place. Personne.

Le petit bout d'Italie s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la plantureuse guérisseuse, la tête enfouit dans sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>-Euh...Moi, je vais chercher papa balbutia Alfred avant de s'éclipser, suivi de son jumeau.<p>

Gilbert se força à ne pas suivre son merveilleux petit-ami. Il devait d'abord trouver son meilleur ami et lui expliquer à quel point son comportement était con.

* * *

><p>Les jumeaux s'avançaient dans les collines, suivant approximativement la direction où étaient partis leurs parents. Ils tombèrent finalement sur leur papa, livide. On aurait dit un zombie, sans âme et muet. Paniqués, ils lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas mais il fondit en larmes. Ils le ramenèrent chez lui et tentèrent de le faire parler. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Francis finit par lâcher:<p>

-Votre dad croit que je le déteste.

Même Alfred ne trouva rien à ajouter.

* * *

><p>Je pense que tout le monde doit me haïr à cet , avec le traumatisme que je lui ai collé dans son enfance, Antonio ne pouvait pas réagir en mode "Trop génial, je vais être papa". J'attends vos hypothèse sur le pourquoi de la réaction d'Arthur (à part qu'il est têtu comme une mule et se sent toujours mal-aimé). Allez, promis, je poste le prochain chapitre avant la fin des vacances!<p>

Merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriteurs, et lecteurs anonymes.

Bravo à **Yukiche **qui a deviné qui était le mystérieux visiteur de Siobhan. **Medusa**, ton hypothèse était bien vue et d'ailleurs, j'avais hésité à envoyer Russie à ce moment-là. Tu avais une chance sur deux!

Bises et fromage de chèvre!


	18. La p'tite crevette

Bonjour! Je voulais poster avant la rentrée, je suis désolé du retard. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Je ne suis pas Himaruya, je ne possède pas Hetalia et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible chapitre 18<strong>

Gilbert tomba plusieurs fois dans les ronces, se perdit, tourna en rond et erra pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement mettre la main sur son imbécile de meilleur ami. Celui-ci, assis dans l'herbe au bord d'une petite mare verdâtre, lui tournait le dos. En s'approchant, il entendit ses sanglots. Sans pitié, l'ex-Prusse lui donna un coup de pied, l'envoyant s'écraser le nez dans la boue.

-Tu réalises que t'es vraiment trop con? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

* * *

><p>Espagne se redressa péniblement et lui fit face, les yeux rouges, le visage couvert de terre, son habituel sourire disparut.<p>

-Je ne veux pas le perdre!

-Et ta méthode est de l'obliger à avorter d'un mioche qu'il veut garder? Super idée, bravo!

Le brun, buté, tenta de se défendre, énervant encore plus son vis-à-vis.

-Mon frère...si il avait pu...commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un albinos très remonté.

Le peu de contrôle qu'il gardait sur lui-même s'était envolé.

-Ton frangin s'est fait violé Tonio! Alors oui, si il avait pu, il l'aurait fait. Lovino était consentant et il tient à ce môme! D'ailleurs, ton Regulus a eu l'idée pas géniale du tout d'aller accoucher seul dans une grotte paumée en gardant le secret. Ton chéri, lui, a été voir Siobhan qui s'y connaît là-dessus. Elle a accouché plus de gosses que Franny a de poils! Alors, si ton chieur d'amant veut ce bébé, tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus. Et d'ailleurs, tu vas ramer pour te réconcilier avec lui maintenant! A sa place...non, je suis trop génial pour ça. T'auras de la chance si tu vois la gueule de ton môme une fois dans ta vie.

* * *

><p>Après cette longue tirade, l'ancien empire s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à la suite des opérations. Il s'était laissé emporter par la rage mais se sentait à présent plus calme.<p>

Antonio, ahuri, tenta:

-C'est un mec, il n'est pas fait pour porter un enfant!

-Ben apparemment si vu qu'il a un organe pour!

L'autre ne trouva rien à redire à cette vérité. C'est alors que Gilbert l'acheva.

-Son père était un autre mec aussi. Alors, pour toi Lovi c'est une «chose»?

D'un saut, l'amoureux disparu. Prusse grimaça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il voulait faire réagir son ami pour qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise et parte vite ramper aux pieds de Lovino le temps qu'il faudrait pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être que sa dernière phrase était de trop...Non, dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait qu'un seul remède. C'était brutal mais Tonio lui pardonnerait. Il sauta à son tour, se demandant comment les choses s'étaient passées pour son autre meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Feliciano attrapa son portable. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il utilisait pour le travail, plat, noir et froid mais son personnel, rouge vif et à la coque couvertes d'autocollants, dont très peu de personnes connaissaient le numéro. Alors pourquoi recevait-il un message inconnu?<p>

_Ton frère a besoin de toi. Irlande._

Une heure après, il était sur place.

* * *

><p>L'Italie du Nord ignorait ce qui l'attendait. Siobhan ne lui avait rien expliqué, se contentant de l'attraper par le poignet dès qu'il avait posé un pied sur son territoire et de sauter jusqu'à un petit cottage aux murs de pierre grise où il s'engouffra, mort d'inquiétude pour son jumeau. Il le trouva recroquevillé sur un fauteuil, le visage blême, les yeux rouges et trop brillants, les joues humides. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère dans cet état, Rome brûlait et leur grand-père était mourant. Son frère...<p>

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un d'autre que lui n'aurait pas remarqué de changements, pas immédiatement. Quelqu'un pour qui le visage et le corps de l'autre n'étaient pas le reflet des siens. Qui d'autre que l'autre Italie aurait pu remarqué du premier coup d'œil, malgré son angoisse, le très léger affinage des traits, le subtil élargissement des hanches et le petit renflement du ventre, à peine visible sous le pull un peu grand.<p>

-Feli...Antonio...Il veut pas de lui mais moi si. C'est qu'un genre de petite crevette pour l'instant mais je l'aime déjà à en crever!

* * *

><p>Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi une telle chose était possible. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se torturait, se demandant ce qu'il était exactement. Sauf que se considérer comme un monstre revenait à considérer ainsi Lovino, celui qui essuyait ses larmes sans se soucier des siennes, celui qui avait enterré leur grand-père de ses propres mains alors que lui était trop effondré pour faire quoique ce soit,celui qui lui écrivait des lettres et imaginait mille stratagèmes pour qu'il puisse se voir quelques instants alors qu'ils étaient, lui chez Autriche et son frère chez Espagne, celui qui avait fugué parce qu'il refusait de le laisser pleurer son amour d'enfance seul, celui qui avait menacé Ludwig de mille morts si il lui brisait le cœur. Il serra contre lui son jumeau, son ami, son confident, l'autre partie de lui, celui qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.<p>

-Ça va aller fratello. Je suis là.

Oui, ses mots sonnaient terriblement creux, niais et cliché mais c'était tout ce dont Romano avait besoin à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Alfred réfléchissait. Après avoir consolé de son mieux son père français, très abattu et prêt à replonger dans une de ses crises de mélancolies régulières, il était rentré chez lui, perplexe. Comment deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant pouvaient-elles en arriver là? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question, il se souvenait en avoir disputé avec son frère dès qu'ils avaient été assez grand pour comprendre que la relation de leurs parents était tordue. Plus tard, il s'était confié à Kiku, Toris et même, une fois où il était particulièrement ivre, à Katya, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle en parle à son petit frère. Et puis, peu à peu, il en était venu à s'interroger sur son propre cas.<p>

* * *

><p>Les blagues de son paternel, les sous-entendus de plusieurs nations se croyant hors de portée d'oreille pendant la Guerre Froide ne l'avaient jamais troublé. Les States trouvaient cette idée particulièrement ridicule à l'époque. Lui et Russie se battaient parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour deux Grands sur cette planète, point. Ils se détestaient cordialement et ses réflexions bizarres étaient rapidement interrompues et repoussées dans les plus profonds recoins de son esprit . Mais, à l'époque, il ignorait qu'Ivan le désirait...comme ça. Peu de temps auparavant, il aurait pu juré de bonne foi que le ruskoff ne l'avait jamais attiré. Aujourd'hui, il était perdu. Plus le temps passait, plus les événements s'enchaînaient, plus des accidents lui revenaient en mémoire comme celui...enfin ceux du téléphone rouge.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Hey ruskoff, je suis super content de cette invention pour t'insulter tranquille!<em>

_-Oh, le petit capitaliste se sent bander à cette idée._

_-Bander? Dommage, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une tafiole._

_-Tiens...Eh bien, nous verrons si tu seras toujours aussi catégorique lorsque je t'aurai enculé dans les deux sens du terme. _

_-C'est plutôt moi qui t'enculeras!_

_-Tu es chaud comme la braise, bâtard occidental._

_-Et toi, un vrai glaçon. Je préférerai sauter une porte de prison, connard communiste._

_-C'est moi qui te sauteras. Je serai meilleur que toi même si tu avais mille ans d'expérience._

_-Tu rêves! Le héros est champion en tout!_

* * *

><p>Ce souvenir le fit rougir. Ils avaient souvent ce genre de conversations avec ce téléphone. En y repensant, c'était bizarre...et un peu naïf de sa part de ne pas avoir compris que son ennemi ne plaisantait pas. Sans compter ces «rencontres diplomatiques» qui finissaient toujours en bagarre, chacun essayant de coincer le corps de l'autre sous le sien. Et...Alfred se leva d'un bond. Il n'en pouvait plus de se torturer. Il devait rendre visite à Russie.<p>

* * *

><p>Encore désolé du retard. J'ai fini mes colles et il ne me reste plus qu'un DS donc la suite devrait arriver assez vite. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre et à m'encourager. Bises!<p> 


	19. La visite

Salut! C'est les vacances, j'ai ma deuxième année, la vie est belle.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya est toujours propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je me contente de traumatiser les personnages.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 19 version soft**

America pénétra chez Russie à l'aide d'un passe-partout et le chercha dans les innombrables pièces. Il n'aimait pas cette demeure, grande et poussiéreuse, avec de nombreuses salles abandonnées. Au moins, à l'époque de l'URSS, s'y introduire en échappant à la vigilance de tous ses habitants représentait un réel défi. A présent, des planches barraient les fenêtres, les œuvres d'art qui ornaient les couloirs avaient disparues, reléguées dans quelque grenier. C'était une demeure de fantômes, de murmures, où régnaient les ombres et les souvenirs de ceux qui avaient fui.

* * *

><p>Il finit par découvrir son plus ou moins officiellement adversaire (mais pouvait-il toujours le considérer comme un ennemi?) dans une chambre, une pièce étroite et nue, meublée d'un lit étroit aux barreaux de fers, d'une massive armoire de chêne, d'une vielle chaise et d'une table branlante. Il ne vit aucun objet personnel sauf si on comptait les nombreuses bouteilles de vodka vides jonchant la moquette élimée. Dans la semi-pénombre, il distingua la silhouette massive d'Ivan, étendue sur le lit. L'endroit sentait le renfermé, la sueur et le mauvais alcool.<p>

Il alluma la lumière. L'ampoule nue éclaira un visage pâle, mal rasé, aux yeux cernés. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et de son écharpe, Ivan semblait fatigué, presque maladif, plus maigre également.

* * *

><p>-Euh...ça va?<p>

Même lui se rendait compte que sa question était stupide. De toute évidence, ça n'allait pas.

-A ton avis?

Les États-Unis s'approchèrent, hésitants.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir plaqué Yao, envahi ta sœur puis massacré ton gouvernement pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille?

-Ma relation avec Yao était fichue d'avance, Katya me pardonnera et mon gouvernement valait moins qu'un tas de déchets. Non, c'est toi le problème.

-Moi? S'étonna la nation américaine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tire dessus.

* * *

><p>Russie le gratifia d'un regard étonnamment vide et triste, cerclé de noir.<p>

-Tu as gagné la Guerre Froide, tu es devenue une grande puissance et ta culture s'est répandue même chez moi. Et je reste là, avec les ruines de mon empire et ma frustration, à tenter de construire quelque chose avec des gravats. Touché au cœur par un gamin trop fort et déterminé.

Alfred se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un couteau de lancer. Le grand russe se redressa, soudain plus vif et souriant, mince mais tout en muscles.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?

-Trop élogieux, répondit l'autre nation en souriant également.

Il savait pertinemment que le russe détestait ce sourire plein de morgue. La colère dans son regard le satisfit. Il avait toujours aimé quand Ivan ne voyait que lui._ Mais souhaitais-je vraiment sa haine?_

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi es-tu venu à l'origine?<p>

Le jeune pays déglutit, moins satisfait de lui-même.

-Je voulais savoir...ça te prend souvent de vouloir baiser ton pire ennemie?

La question se voulait légère mais sa voix sortit plus tendue qu'il ne le voulait. Les bras croisés, il était sur la défensive et il savait que le russe le comprenait. _Depuis quand n'ai-je pas pensé à lui comme le ruskoff?_

L'imposant représentant se contenta de le fixer, impassible et silencieux. Le voir ainsi mit mal à l'aise Alfred. Il était quasi-nu, pas mal foutu et il avait de putains de beaux yeux et..._Mais qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment en venant ici?_

_-_Okay...Dude, ta méthode de drague est chelou, balbutia-t-il, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence, tendu comme un arc.

* * *

><p>Ivan avança d'un pas. Alfred recula. Ivan avança. Alfred heurta le mur. Ivan le désarma.<p>

-Shit...

Le même feu qui durant des années l'avait poussé à défier Ivan toujours plus loin, jusqu'à la lune, brûlait de nouveau. Un mélange de colère de s'être fait piégé et de ce qu'il reconnaissait enfin comme du désir. _Je le veux._

La suite resterait à jamais confuse dans son esprit. Il se souviendrait par flash, les lèvres d'Ivan contre les siennes, les mains d'Ivan qui le déshabillaient, une caresse d'Ivan entre ses cuisses, le mur froid contre son dos et le corps brûlant d'Ivan contre le sien, la peau d'Ivan étonnamment douce, les bras forts d'Ivan qui le maintenaient contre son torse chaud, Ivan qui le rendait fou d'un simple effleurement, son Ivan qu'il voulait embrasser, caresser, dévorer, qu'il soit à lui, rien qu'à lui, _mien._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le représentant se réveilla lové entre les bras d'un géant russe qui le prenait apparemment pour un nounours. Sa première pensée fut qu'il était très bien installé et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Sa deuxième fut de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, au juste. Sa troisième fut <em>putain, je viens de me taper mon pire ennemie, j'ai kiffé et j'en re-veux, je le veux et je me sens même prêt à le protéger d'une Biélorussie en furie! Repli stratégique!<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred s'extirpa à grande peine du lit. Aussitôt, son amant commença à s'agiter. <em>Merde, vite, lui donner un truc à serrer. Euh...<em>Sa veste d'aviateur atterrit entre les mains russes. Celui-ci sembla se rendormir. L'américain ramassa ses vêtements et s'enfuit sans même prendre le temps de les enfiler. Il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive d'urgence.

* * *

><p>-J'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai baisé avec lui et j'ai kiffé ça!<p>

Canada commençait à penser que son frère allait s'entêter dans le déni et était vraiment heureux de ce coup de fil. Son jumeau venait de lui détailler (un peu trop d'ailleurs) sa visite à son prétendant. Il se força néanmoins à rester calme. Son voisin avait eu du mal à digérer son amitié avec Ivan, il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute qu'il avait conseillé ce grand empoté. Un daddy disparu et sûrement en train de ruminer dans un coin en se persuadant que personne ne l'aimait suffisait, il n'avait pas besoin d'une super-puissance en fuite pour bouder à son aise.

* * *

><p>-Tu t'es vraiment endormi?<p>

-Comme une masse! Je me suis réveillé dans ses bras, en mode peluche géante. C'était trop bizarre!

-Désagréable? Non, juste...bizarre. Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, Alfred n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait bien aimé. Ecoutant distraitement America monologuer sur sa soirée, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Gilbert et sa soirée de la veille. Il déprimait sur son canapé en maudissant intérieurement l'incapacité chronique de ses proches à gérer leurs affaires de cœur lorsque l'albinos avait débarqué par la cheminée parce que frapper à la porte manquait de classe selon lui. Couvert de suie, son petit-ami l'avait porté jusqu'à la douche et...Une phrase de son frère le frappa, effaçant son sourire rêveur.<p>

* * *

><p>-Tu peux répéter?<p>

-Euh...J'y croyais pas parce que je lui avais pas dis pour le haricot pour être tranquille.

-Alors, tu l'as?

_-_Ben oui.

-Hier, tu t'es protégé?

-Ben,non.

-...

-TATA!

Le choc sourd d'un téléphone heurtant le sol résonna.

* * *

><p>Je précise que ce chapitre est une version soft. Il existe une version hard, entièrement du point de vue d'Ivan. J'ai posté la fic sur archive of our own avec cette version du chapitre très lemonesque. Le lien est sur mon profil et, de toute façon, je n'ai pas changé de pseudo.<p>

Alors Alfred, bébé ou pas?

Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, aux favoriteurs et aux lecteurs qui continuent de suivre ma fic malgré mon rythme de parution très erratique cette année.


	20. Le dialogue

Malgré la chaleur et l'envie de feignanter, l'auteur prend son courage à deux mains pour vous pondre un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud. Et oui, l'auteur parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Prusse l'a contaminée.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède tout Hetalia. Ceci est un emprunt. Seul Siobhan est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 20**

Peu de temps après sa conversation avec son frère, Alfred déboula devant sa tante et les deux italiens, paniqué. Après un instant de confusion et d'explications américaines embrouillées, Siobhan finit par comprendre la situation. Elle gifla son neveu en lui hurlant de se calmer puis l'assit dans un fauteuil pour l'examiner. La rouquine put lui assurer qu'il n'était pas dans «un état délicat».

-Ouf, j'ai eu grave les boules!

La réaction de la libre Irlande sonna comme un ordre:

-Tu dois parler à Russie.

Affalées sur le canapé à fleurs, les deux Italies semblaient pétrifiées par l'idée d'un enfant potentiel des deux super-puissances qui avaient failli détruire le monde plusieurs fois mais, soudainement, elles se levèrent et se mirent à couvert derrière le meuble.

-Kolkolkol...

* * *

><p>La rousse guérisseuse avait toujours été une femme intelligente, sensée et pratique. Elle comprit tout de suite que son vieux sofa défoncé ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle se rua vers les jumeaux, les attrapa chacun par un bras et les entraîna dans le couloir. La table basse en chêne massif passa au-dessus de leurs têtes et se fracassa contre le mur. Siobhan se hâta de rejoindre sa cave et de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle s'accorda une pause pour reprendre son souffle. A la lumière de l'unique ampoule, les italiens étaient livides.<p>

* * *

><p>-Sio'? Tu es sûre que la porte de la cave suffira à les retenir?<p>

Exceptionnellement, la République toléra l'emploi du diminutif.

-Cette cave est sur trois niveaux, dont l'un est mon laboratoire de magie. Elle est protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Même si les deux crétins là-haut se battaient à coup de bombes, nous serions à l'abri.

-Ne parle pas de bombe s'il te plaît Siobhan. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Un bruit sourd résonna plus haut. Irlande slaloma entre le fourbi entassé et exécuta quelques gestes étranges devant un mur nu. Une porte apparut.

-Le deuxième niveau est un refuge confortable et insonorisé prévu pour ce genre de situation. On y va?

Ses hôtes ne se firent pas prier, surtout lorsqu'un choc plus fort que les autres fit craquer le plafond de façon inquiétante.

* * *

><p>Le combat dura longtemps et se montra digne de leurs plus grandes bagarres de la Guerre Froide. Pas une seule fenêtre du salon ne garda un carreau intact, pas un seul tiroir ne fut pas lancé à travers la pièce, pas un seul meuble ne s'en sortit indemne. De larges bandes de papier peint avaient été arrachées, des bibelots brisés et des morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol. Des creux apparaissaient dans les épais murs de pierre et une une fine poussière de plâtre recouvrait chaque recoin de la pièce. La lumière du soleil entrait à flot par un grand trou dans la cloison donnant sur le jardin.<p>

* * *

><p>En sortant par cet orifice, on discernait une sorte de chemin de boue et d'herbes arrachées conduisant directement à une petite mare. Sur son bord, deux nations recrachaient toute l'eau qu'elles s'étaient mutuellement forcées à avaler.<p>

Alfred s'assit dans l'herbe en grimaçant de douleur. Ivan, étendu sur la rive boueuse, reprenait son souffle.

-Connard, lâchèrent les States sans conviction.

Russie ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

-Dude, t'as voulu me faire un môme de force. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te dire la vérité?

Silence.

-Putain, t'y as vraiment cru!

Silence encore. America risqua un regard en coin. Toujours allongé, Ivan respirait profondément, les yeux clos. Le visage ensanglanté, le liquide carmin maculant les cheveux en bataille, trempé et boueux, il était plutôt pitoyable. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir meilleur allure.

* * *

><p>-Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, murmura la glaciale nation.<p>

-De quoi?

-Vouloir te forcer. Avec toi, ça ne marche jamais.

Le plus jeune ricana.

-Au moins, tu t'en es rendu compte.

-Avec toi, plus rien ne marche comme prévu.

-Euh...Ivan...Tu nous fait quoi là?

Le jeune représentant commençait à s'inquiéter. Allait-il avoir droit à une déclaration d'amour? Non, pas de Russie. Pas son adversaire favori, pas cet enculé de ruskof trop bon au lit..._Depuis quand je dois me forcer pour penser «enculé de ruskof»? Au moins, j'arrive toujours à le penser._

* * *

><p>-J'attendrai.<p>

-Hein?

-Je ne te ferai pas un môme dans le dos. Ce sera seulement avec ton accord.

-Heu...Ouais...Cool...

* * *

><p>Le géant russe soupira devant l'expression perplexe de son amant, peu surpris cependant.<p>

-Je suis en train de sous-entendre que ce qu'on a fait au lit m'a plus et que je suis prêt à recommencer avec protection.

Comment ce type pouvait être un ennemi aussi formidable et intéressant tout en restant si naïf dans certains domaines? Cela le dépassait.

-Quoi? Mais...

Alfred était très rouge. Presque comme la veille...Il s'efforça de rester concentré.

-Tu as aimé.

Ce n'était pas une question.

* * *

><p>-Oui, mais on ne sait pas encore ce qui déclenche cette histoire de bébés entre mecs! Et si les capotes ne servent à rien? Si c'est une histoire de magie chelou?<p>

Il n'avait pas tort.

-Si on en vient par là, autant supposer tout de suite que le sexe n'a aucune importance et que coucher ou non avec moi ne changera rien.

C'était du bluff mais Alfred pouvait être suffisamment naïf pour marcher.

-Alors je devrais essayer? Avec toi? Autant dire que mes parents vivront heureux ensembles un jour!

* * *

><p>Malgré le ton léger, Ivan sentit la peine dissimulée. Il ne put se retenir et prit la main d' America dans la sienne. Miraculeusement, il ne fut pas frappé. Un instant, il se demanda si il serait capable de mener une nouvelle guerre contre lui alors qu'il avait surtout envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.<p>

-Donc, si tes parents arrivaient enfin à se mettre ensemble pour de bon, tu accepterais?

-De baiser? ¨Peut-être. Si j'étais sûr de ne pas me retrouver avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir! Putain, ça me fait trop bizarre de sortir des trucs pareils! J'suis un mec, bordel!

-Moi aussi. Et pourtant, j'ai envisagé la solution mais je n'ai pas ce «haricot», répondit Ivan, sincèrement peiné.

La plus jeune nation se retourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, une expression de stupeur presque comique sur le visage.

-Tu veux dire...T'aurais aimé être en cloque?

* * *

><p>Le plus grand sourit, sincèrement pour une fois, plongé instantanément dans de lointains souvenirs.<p>

-Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte heureuse, comme si la vie qu'elle portait l'illuminait de l'intérieur. Elle est toute pleine de cette vitalité qui déborde, qui s'épanouit et ce ventre qui s'arrondit est comme un écrin pour la petite merveille qui se développe en elle. Sentir son enfant grandir et commencer à bouger, savoir que ce petit miracle est en moi...Oui, j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça m'arrive.

* * *

><p>Alfred se tut, ne sachant que dire, comme chaque fois que son adversaire montrait cette autre facette de lui-même. Cet ennemi terrifiant sur le champ de bataille, cette nation qui terrifiait les autres semblait tellement incompatible avec l'homme qui se levait toujours à l'aube pour admirer le lever du soleil, celui qui pouvait passer des heures à regarder la forme des nuages, celui qui aimait tant les tournesols qu'il avait une pièce entière de sa maison peinte de ces fleurs. Au milieu d'elles, se trouvaient les silhouettes de ses sœurs, des Pays Baltes, de Chine et quelques autres, tous ceux qui comptaient pour le russe, avait-il apprit plus tard. Cela l'avait pas mal tourneboulé à l'époque de découvrir son propre frère et son père parmi eux. Cependant, il avait surtout été intrigué par une silhouette floue qui tournait le dos aux autres. Il y avait des pots de peinture dans la pièce à l'époque, Ivan travaillait sur la peinture d'un homme, à peine commencée, se souvient-il mais c'était surtout ce personnage isolé qui l'avait frappé. Ce jour-là, il était venu pour taguer la demeure mais la grande puissance n'avait pas osé toucher à cette pièce.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard, Ukraine lui avait expliqué que c'était sa mère, morte alors que son frère et sa sœur étaient trop petit pour s'en souvenir distinctement. L'idée qu'Ivan puisse avoir eu une maman et l'avoir aimé lui parut bizarre. A l'époque, il passait son temps à se convaincre qu'il affrontait un Méchant et que ce méchant ait été un enfant aimant sa mère l'avait étrangement troublé. Cela le rendait...humain en quelque sorte, moins monstrueux qu'il ne voulait le croire. Un instant, il tenta d'imaginer son amant d'une nuit en maman puis en femme enceinte radieuse.<p>

* * *

><p>-Non...<p>

-Comment?

-Toi en maman! Dude, tu n'hésites pas à attaquer tes frangines! T'es sans pitié!

-Pour mon peuple. Pour sa grandeur.

-En conquérant leurs terres? Je sais ce que c'est que d'affronter quelqu'un qu'on aime pour son peuple. Je sais aussi que je n'ai attaqué le territoire d'un membre de ma famille qu'une seule fois et que c'était une énorme erreur. Dude, tu n'apprends jamais des tiennes.

La vieille culpabilité ressurgit. Les États-Unis avaient toujours regretté cette idée stupide de «libérer» leur jumeau en 1812. Russie resta silencieux quelques minutes.

-Tu as peut-être raison. J'ai tendance à répéter certaines erreurs.

* * *

><p>America restait méfiant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce terrible adversaire d'admettre être faillible devant lui. D'un autre côté, cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de lui tenir la main ainsi, presque tendrement.<p>

-Je fais passer mon peuple avant tout. Tu essayes de concilier le tien et ta famille mais ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé à une époque. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà choisi une fois.

La référence à la Guerre d'Indépendance le frappa.

* * *

><p>-J'ai juste dégagé daddy, je l'ai laissé tranquille une fois libre. Après, je suis resté neutre autant que j'ai pu. Jusqu'à ce que mes parents soient en danger. Je ne suis pas comme toi.<p>

-Tu as pas mal profité de ce «sauvetage».

Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ivan l'interrompit.

-Je veux bien croire que tu n'avais pas calculé de te retrouver première puissance mondiale mais ne me dit pas que tes actes de notre guerre n'étaient pas réfléchis.

* * *

><p>Les States ne répondirent rien. Lors des Guerres Mondiales, Alfred s'était arrangé pour pouvoir aider ses proches de façon efficace sans imaginer en tirer un tel bénéfice mais le russe avait parfaitement raison pour leur guerre. A certains moments, il avait perdu toute mesure dans l'exaltation de faire face à un tel ennemi. La jeune nation avait alors compris pourquoi son daddy aimait tellement affronter les autres. Avoir en face de lui un pays aussi puissant, aussi expérimenté, l'avait poussé à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Le monde avait plusieurs fois frôlé la catastrophe et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que dans ces moments-là.<p>

-Avoue dude, toi-aussi t'as kiffé te mesurer à moi!

* * *

><p>Les deux nations se sourirent, emportées par le flot des souvenirs. Staline, Khrouchtchev, Cuba, le téléphone rouge, Nixon...America n'était pas fier de tout ce qui s'était passé à l'époque mais il s'était éclaté comme jamais et il savait que le second Grand aussi. Rapidement, Ivan reprit son étrange rictus habituel, une ombre passant furtivement sur son visage.<p>

Le plus jeune, désapointé et s'fforçant d'ignorer à quel point il adorait les rares vrais sourires de son amant d'une nuit, demanda:

-Quoi? Ça va pas?

-Je pensais juste que je t'avais sous-estimé sur bien des points et sur-estimé sur le point important.

-Hein?

* * *

><p>-Le paradoxe américain, songea l'ex-URSS devant le regard vitreux d'Alfred.<p>

Il allait devoir tout lui expliquer.

-Tu te rappelles de la théorie d' Hongrie sur nous deux?

-Celle comme quoi la guerre froide aurait dû finir par du sexe torride sur un bureau de l'ONU?

Ah, au moins, il n'avait pas oublié. Russie allait peut-être arriver à quelque chose.

-Disons que j'attendais une telle fin.

* * *

><p>Son jeune compagnon prit un air parfaitement stupide pendant quelques secondes. Son vis-à-vis attendit patiemment que l'information arrive au cerveau, savourant le contact de sa main dans la sienne.<p>

-Dès le début tu voulais me baiser sur un bureau? What the hell!? Réagit finalement le pays puritain.

-Pas forcément sur un bureau.

Son humour laissa l'américain de marbre. Ivan avait l'habitude que personne ne comprenne ces blagues et attendit patiemment le temps que la première puissance mondiale cesse de gober les mouches en se félicitant d'avoir déchiré ses vêtements, pouvant ainsi mater.

* * *

><p>-En fait, t'essayes de me dire que tu voyais notre guerre comme un genre de parade nuptiale?<p>

-On peut dire ça comme ça, admit-il du bout des lèvres.

Ce terme de «parade nuptiale» l'agaçait. Il ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre représentant. Jamais personne n'était parvenu à lui plaire autant tout en l'exaspérant à ce point.

-Faut que je réfléchisse. Pour la baise, conclut finalement Alfred.

Alors, Russie se leva, sortit un morceau de papier et un stylo de sa poche et gribouilla quelque chose dessus.

-Pour quand tu auras réfléchit.

Il s'éloigna, espérant ne pas s'être trompé, plein d'espoir. Il sauta, bien décidé à téléphoner à Matthieu pour tout lui raconter immédiatement...sauf si son ami était occupé avec Gilbert.

* * *

><p>La jeune nation, encore abasourdie, découvrit un numéro de portable. Ébahi, America comprit qu'il s'agissait du numéro personnel de ce type qu'il ne savait plus comment définir. Celui que seul Biélorussie, Ukraine et peut-être son frère possédaient. Alfred peinait à se remettre de sa surprise lorsque la voix de sa tante lui parvient.<p>

-Al', avant de partir, pourrais-tu réparer tes bêtises.

Le représentant considéra le salon dévasté. Il aurait dû s'en aller en même temps qu'Ivan.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Pas mal de blabla dans ce chapitre mais il fallait bien que les deux zozos mettent certaines choses au point. Pas de bébé, désolé, j'ai jugé que c'était un peu tôt. Alfred vient juste d'accepter qu'il aime Ivan plus qu'il ne le pensait et que le sexe avec lui est cool. Je voulais montrer les points de vue des deux, j'espère que les changements de points de vue n'ont pas été trop abruptes.<p>

Les trucs inutiles de l'auteur:

-J'ai l' opening de l'Attaque des titans en tête.

-J'ai chaud, putain!

-La feta, c'est bon.

-Je crève de chaud.

-Je veux rendre Percy Weasley cool.

-La procrastination c'est la vie.

Merci aux followers, à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori et aux reviewers. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous reviendrons au FrUK.

A bientôt!


	21. Quête d'amour

Me revoilà! Au programme, un peu d'apathie vite secouée sinon c'est chiant, Francis qui souffre et Antonio...Je suis sadique.

**Disclamer: **Impossible de me faire adopter par Himaruya. Je n'ai donc aucune chance de posséder Hetalia un jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 21**

Francis, recroquevillé en position fœtale sous ses draps de soie, les yeux clos, se repassait en boucle les événements de la veille. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal mais il était poussé par un réflexe malsain, le même qui le poussait parfois à appuyer sur une blessure béante pour voir la plaie se refermer autour de son index et le piéger, l'obligeant à la rouvrir pour libérer son doigt. Pendant des années, lui aussi avait cru qu'Arthur le détestait. Puis, il y avait eu leur nuit, les enfants, l'Entente Cordiale, les deux guerres et il avait réalisé que son cher rival devait au moins l'apprécier, envisageant qu'il pourrait lui plaire. Lui plaire...

* * *

><p>Quel crétin! Il s'en rendait compte à présent, son lapin l'aimait et pensait que lui le haïssait. Le pays de l'amour croyait s'être habituée à représenter ce sentiment sans jamais y avoir droit en retour de la part du seul qui l'intéressait mais cette révélation l'avait abattue. Tout ce temps gâché alors que si seulement il avait compris plus tôt, si seulement il avait été moins aveugle...Le contact frais de ces draps lui devient soudain insupportable et il les rejeta en arrière et resta allongé sur le dos, revoyant la souffrance dans le regard aimé.<p>

* * *

><p>Les premières notes de <em>La vie en rose<em> résonnèrent dans la pièce et, en attrapant machinalement son portable dernier cri sur la table de chevet en marbre, il se souvient de la fois où il avait obtenu une valse d'Arthur sur cette chanson.

-J'aurais dû l'embrasser à ce moment-là, songea le représentant en regardant l'écran tactile qui affichait Tonio.

France n'avait aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un et laissa le téléphone sonner dans le vide jusqu'à entendre la voix de son ami.

-Franny...J'ai déconné grave avec Lovino. Décroche s'te plaît.

Entendant cette voix amère et désabusée, il ne put le laisser tomber.

* * *

><p>-C'est bon, je t'écoute mais tu as difficilement pu déconner plus que moi.<p>

-Tes enfants...Tu regrettes?

-De quoi tu parles? L'interrogea Francis, surpris. Les avoir eu, ne pas avoir su plus tôt que c'étaient les miens, ma réaction après l'avoir appris?

-Ben...Un peu tout.

Le représentant réfléchit un instant. Il aurait aimé raccrocher et retourner se blottir sous la couette mais le désespoir sous-jacent dans la voix d'Espagne l'en empêchait. Et puis, peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien.

* * *

><p>-Honnêtement, en l'apprenant, j'ai réagi comme un connard et je pense que je le regretterai longtemps. Pour le reste...J'ai toujours considéré ces trois petits monstres comme les miens et l'apprendre n'a rien changé. Ce sont mes enfants, j'ai essuyé leurs larmes, soigné leurs plaies, je les ai regardé grandir et j'ai essayé, j'essaye toujours avec Peter, d'en faire des nations indépendantes et avisées. Alors, même si des fois j'ai envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, même si ils peuvent être exaspérant, même si leurs bêtises me désespèrent parfois, je les aime de tout mon cœur et je suis vraiment heureux et fier d'être leur père. Ce que je regrette vraiment, en plus de ma conduite de parfait abruti, c'est de ne pas avoir pu être auprès d'Arthur pendant qu'il les attendait. J'avais l'habitude de passer plus de temps avec mes reines lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes, je sais qu'une grossesse peut-être difficile. Alors, une grossesse aussi spéciale...J'aurais voulu le voir changer, pouvoir le soutenir et en même temps, remplacer mes mauvais souvenirs de Regulus par d'autres, plus heureux et enfin, peut-être, guérir de cette nuit-là. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aimer.<p>

* * *

><p>Francis se maudit. Son ami avait de toute évidence besoin de réconfort et lui recommençait à ressasser ses malheurs.<p>

-Je dois...Lovi ne me pardonnera jamais. Et il aura raison!

-Pas sûr, il t'aime et il sait que tu l'aimes aussi, tenta la nation française en essayant de ne pas laisser l'amertume percer dans ses paroles.

-Pff...Je vais devoir ramper à ses pieds pendant des mois. Eh vieux...Au moins, ton Thuthur, tu n'as jamais été lui ordonner d'avorter en mode gros con parce que tu flippais.

Antonio raccrocha sur ces mots.

France regarda un instant le mobile.

-Ah comme même...C'est vrai, au-moins, celle-là, je l'ai pas faite.

* * *

><p>Puis, il se souvient de ce qu'il avait crié à Arthur peu de temps auparavant. Ce n'était pas si éloigné. De plus, il n'avait rien su de l'état d'Angleterre à l'époque donc il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'agir ainsi. Si Francis avait été plus objectif, il se serait rendu compte que son plus cher ennemi avait sa part de responsabilités dans le fiasco de leur relation mais actuellement, il se sentait seulement coupable, minable et très seul.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se blottit de nouveau sous les draps. Le pays de l'amour, lui? Le pays des amours malheureux, des sentiments piétinés et refoulés, des espoirs de bonheur étouffés à la naissance, la patrie des larmes amères et des chants de deuil où on enterre les cœurs à peine éclos. Pas de tendresse pour lui, seulement une montagne de regrets et une image de ce qui aurait pu être. Rien...<p>

-Papa! Ouvre!

* * *

><p>Le représentant sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Matthieu. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa présence sur ses terres, trop centré sur son chagrin. D'abord Tonio et maintenant lui. Il aurait préféré rester seul au lit ou traîner sa mélancolie dans toutes les pièces de son appartement. Il quitta sa chambre à pas lents, traversa son salon sans accorder un regard aux œuvres d'art qui le décorait, bougeant à peine de sa trajectoire pour éviter un nu grecque en marbre et ouvrit.<p>

-Lut' Mati.

* * *

><p>Canada haussa un sourcil. Mati? Pas «mon sucre», «mon cœur» ou «mon petit ange»? Son père portait les même vêtements que la veille, froissés et salis.<p>

-Ça va papa?

Question idiote mais il n'avait pu la retenir.

-J'ai tout foiré avec ton dad. A ton avis?

-Mais non, quand tu l'auras retrouvé, tu pourras t'expliquer!

Francis se contenta de le fixer en silence.

-Euh...Tu ne vas pas abandonner? Tu as bien prévu de le chercher?

Sa seule réponse fut un regard vide, cerclé de noir.

-Mais...

* * *

><p>Matthieu comprit soudain que son père ne comptait rien faire d'autre que de rester chez lui à s'apitoyer sur son sort.<p>

-Tu as appris qu'il t'aime aussi, que tout repose sur un malentendu et tu ne tentes rien!

Canada se mettait rarement en colère. Son daddy le comparait à un volcan quand il était petit: calme et sage pendant des mois quoi qu'il arrive et explosant brusquement dans une crise de colère dévastatrice. Plus âgé, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes et à se canaliser. Ce jour-là, il n'essaya même pas.

-Câlice d'ostie de tabarnak papa! Vous vous tournez autour depuis des siècles, vous vous adorez tous les deux! Daddy a été te chercher jusqu'en Allemagne, il t'a ramené de Russie alors que ton moron d'empereur s'était barré sans toi! Alfred et moi, ça fait des années qu'on attend que vous laissiez tomber votre ciboire de fierté!

Le représentant recula d'un pas devant la colère de son fils.

* * *

><p>-Vous êtes dingues l'un de l'autre! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer dans la tête de dad pour qu'il pense que tu le détestes et j'en ai rien à crisser!Tu te rends compte que cette tête de mule doit souffrir seule dans son coin depuis des siècles à cause d'une connerie! Alors maintenant, tu sacre ton cul d'ici, tu va chercher daddy et tu lui prouve que tu l'aimes!<p>

-Je ne sais pas où il est, réussit à articuler France pendant que l'ex-colonie reprenait son souffle.

-Ben cherche...Cherche des indices chez lui, réfléchis, interroge des gens...Mais fais quelque chose, tabernak!

Son idiot de paternel sauta aussitôt.

* * *

><p>-J'espère qu'il est bien parti chercher daddy sinon...<p>

Tout en grommelant, il referma la porte de l'appartement et replaça la clé dans sa cachette habituelle, derrière une fausse moulure du mur. Ensuite seulement, il réalisa qu'il venait de gronder son père adoré.

-Oh, calice! Pourquoi j'ai hurlé?

-Le génial moi t'as trouvé bandant. Et hurler est la seule méthode qui marche avec Franny quand il est en mode «poète maudit en plein spleen».

Mathieu sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son copain.

-Gil'?

Il se retourna pour se faire embrasser sauvagement. Plaqué contre la porte, il ne protesta pas et profita de l'instant. Les mains de Gilbert se glissèrent sous son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau, embrasant son bas-ventre. Il le repoussa aussitôt, rouge de gêne.

* * *

><p>-Gil', on est sur le palier de papa!<p>

-On peut entrer? Proposa l'albinos avec un grand sourire. Je blague, ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

La jeune nation repoussa doucement mais fermement les doigts du plus âgé, tout désir envolé. Penaud, Prusse l'embrassa plus chastement puis s'excusa.

-J'ai compris, plus de blague sur ça. C'était pas génial du tout.

* * *

><p>Il fut aussitôt pardonné. Mati lui sourit et la journée s'acheva en rendez-vous amoureux. Ce soir-là, Matthieu se coucha seul. Il aurait adoré faire l'amour avec Gilbert mais n'osait pas à cause de cette histoire d'enfants. De plus, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme et, même si il connaissait la théorie grâce à Carlos et son cher père, il appréhendait de passer à la pratique. Il se sentait à la fois frustré, désireux et anxieux et espérait que sa tante leur apporterait rapidement des réponses.<p>

* * *

><p>La journée de la nation française se poursuivit par son arrivée imminente devant la demeure de son homologue anglais. Comme tous les représentants, celui-ci avait déménagé de nombreuses fois. Il vivait actuellement dans un quartier calme, à l'intérieur d'une grande maison victorienne à deux étages, peinte en bleue avec un grand balcon dominant la rue, flanquée d'un jardin de roses parfaitement entretenu malgré l'absence du propriétaire. Le courrier ne s'accumulait pas dans la boîte aux lettres et le porche à colonnades semblait avoir été balayé la veille. Depuis longtemps, il ne s'étonnait plus de ces bizarreries. Il pleuvait et le blond se hâta de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver porte close. Piqué au vif par son fils, l'amoureux transi n'avait pas réfléchi, sans penser qu'un sort ou un simple loquet pourrait le bloquer. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il voulait squatter chez son plus cher rival, rien ne l'en empêchait depuis qu'ils étaient alliés. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour la énième fois, il s'avança dans le couloir, foulant la moquette de ses pieds nus et humides, observant la maison toujours propre.<p>

-Mon vieux, tu es parti un peu vite marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>Il fouilla méthodiquement la demeure. Le salon ne lui révéla rien de de particulier à part des souvenirs. Il se revoyait, allongé sur le vieux sofa vert, taquinant Arthur en train de travailler sur son ordinateur ou de broder près du feu, dans l'immense fauteuil rouge qui l'engloutissait presque entièrement. Sa dernière broderie en date gisait dans son panier à ouvrage, lui-même posé négligemment sur le plateau en marbre de la cheminée. L'image d'une fée se dessinait sur le tissus. Des bibelots représentant des créatures magiques envahissaient toutes les pièces chez son adversaire bien-aimé, il l'avait souvent taquiné à propos de cette collection, parlant de «manie de vieille fille». Le français ne trouva rien et sortit dès qu'il eut fini. Hors de question de se laisser aller à ses pensées moroses.<p>

* * *

><p>Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la cuisine, sachant que son lapin ne s'intéressait dans cette pièce qu'à la théière. La plupart des ustensiles et épices présents appartenaient d'ailleurs au pays de la gastronomie. Il ne trouva rien non plus dans la salle à manger et la chambre d'ami et il n'était pas assez désespéré pour tenter d'entrer dans la cave du sorcier. A l'étage, le bureau d'Arthur ne contenait que des choses en rapport avec le travail ou des livres de fantasy, de science-fiction ou traitant de contes, de mythes et de légendes. Il observa les titres mais même ceux qui se déroulaient sur Terre ne privilégiaient pas un lieu précis. La découverte d'un poster de Star-Wars occupant le seul pan de mur libre de rayonnage lui arracha un rire, car son amour était le premier à critiquer les films devant Alfred, mais il doutait que son voisin adoré se soit réfugié sur Tatooïne. Ensuite, il monta au grenier. Des milliers de souvenirs l'encombraient.<p>

* * *

><p>Le français s'y promena avec nostalgie, reconnaissant de nombreux objets. Le tricorne du capitaine pirate, des éléments d'armure de chevalier épars, un tableau qu'il avait lui-même offert à son ennemi trop aimé...Tant et tant de choses. Fouillant dans les cartons et les coffres, il finit par en trouver un remplit de lettres et de dessins. Les examinant, Francis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de ceux des enfants. Apparemment, son plus cher rival les avait tous gardé des plus récentes cartes de vœux pour Noël et les anniversaires aux premiers des jumeaux, gribouillis et mots maladroits, en passant par des exemplaires de leurs Constitutions et de simples petits mots gribouillés, passés discrètement pendant les meeting mondiaux. Il retrouva même le dessin représentant un Angleterre en robe de mariée, une idée brillante d'Alfred. «Si tu préfères, je peux dessiner papa avec la robe», murmura une voix lointaine dans sa tête. Le bouillant pays avait quitté la pièce avec fracas, en jurant de brûler ce «truc», furieux. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son lapin avait également gardé ses lettres, même les déclarations de guerre, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule pièce à explorer: la chambre d'Arthur. Il l'avait soigneusement évitée mais n'avait plus le choix. La pièce était petite, les murs recouverts d'un papier peint vert aux motifs de roses rouges. Un grand lit doté d'une couette et d'oreillers arborant l'Union Jack en occupait une grande partie. Des rideaux écarlates masquaient le soleil et une grande armoire en bois sombre jouxtait la porte. Un petit tabouret se trouvait à gauche du lit, supportant une petite lampe bleue, un portable abandonné et un petit livre de poches abîmé par de trop nombreuses lectures. Encore une fois, Francis ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il soupira. Soit il ne trouvait rien de personnel, soit il en trouvait trop sans aucun lien et pas même un début de piste!<p>

* * *

><p>S'asseyant sur le lit, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'ouvrage, un recueil de poésie, écrit par une poétesse de chez lui. Étonné, il l'ouvrit et un crayon à papier glissa sur ses genoux. Certains passages étaient soulignés. «<em>Son image comme un songe Partout s'attache à mon sort»_ lut-il. Puis, quelques pages plus loin, «_Sans l'oublier, on peut fuir ce qu'on aime/ On peut bannir son nom de ses discours/Et de l'absence implorant le secours/ Se dérober à ce maître suprême/Sans l'oublier!_» Encore plus loin, un vers était entouré trois fois: «_Son mal est doux, bien qu'il fasse mourir!»._ Le dernier poème lui donna le coup de grâce, un vers court et cruel: «_Il n'aimait pas, j'aimais!_».

-Bien sûr que si idiot, murmura-t-il à l'absent.

Feuilletant délicatement l'ouvrage, il trouva un passage qu'il entoura à son tour: «_Ma vie, en se formant, fut promise à la tienne/Ton nom m'en avertit par un trouble imprévu/Ton âme s'y cachait pour éveiller la mienne_». Un geste bien dérisoire qui impliquait que son lapin retourne chez lui, remarque ce geste, comprenne et le croit. Il reposa le livre. La boule dans sa gorge grossissait.

* * *

><p>Les larmes coulèrent, quelques unes, puis un torrent. Serrant contre lui l'oreiller de son plus grand rival et amour, il se vida de toute sa peine et sa détresse. Francis ne sut jamais combien de temps il s'épancha ainsi, des milliers d'images défilant dans sa tête: l'enfant dévorant sa cuisine, l'adolescent rebelle, le pirate amoureux de la mer, le daddy poule des jumeaux, l'empire puissant et arrogant puis son allié grincheux mais fidèle des des deux guerres, l'adulte lui présentant fièrement son dernier-né, l'ambigu et fuyant membre de l'Union Européenne, Arthur encore, toujours et à jamais.<p>

Arthur, le seul qui pouvait autant l'exaspérer et l'attendrir en même temps, Arthur, sa mauvaise foi caractéristique et son esprit brillant et tordu, Arthur le guerrier impitoyable qui pleurait en écoutant de la musique triste, Arthur plus à l'aise en mer que sur terre, Arthur qui le fuyait et le cherchait à la fois.

Finalement, l'esprit entièrement occupé par un regard vert sans égal ,épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré et trop aimé, il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Antonio se trouvait devant le cottage d'Irlande. Il avait réfléchi après sa discussion avec Franny. Espagne avait conscience d'avoir réagi comme le dernier des abrutis. La voix de Francis lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses enfants et d'Angleterre avait achevé de le convaincre. Il voulait s'excuser, reconquérir son Lovi et élever cet enfant avec lui. Le brun ne souhaitait pas s'enliser dans un conflit, perdre Lovino et finir seul dans un lit trop grand avec juste une image à chérir. Le seul problème était qu'il ignorait comment y parvenir.<p>

* * *

><p>La plus grave dispute qu'il avait eu avec son amant datait de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale à cause de sa neutralité dans le conflit. Aller le chercher, malgré son gouvernement, en plein territoire allemand, pour le sortir des griffes de Ludwig après sa trahison les avait réconcilié. Sauf qu'actuellement, personne ne le poursuivait pour lui faire payer ses actions en le torturant. L'hispanique avait pensé à ramener un cadeau mais le geste serait bien dérisoire à côté du crime. Pire, son cher et tendre risquait de trouver insultant qu'il cherche à l'amadouer ainsi. Des excuses sonneraient bien plates et insuffisantes dans son cas. Quant à la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, Romano ne le laisserait jamais le toucher. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit. D'ailleurs, l'amoureux coupable avait de fortes chances de ne même pas l'apercevoir à cause d'une terrifiante dragonne rousse bien décidée à le protéger. Indécis, le futur père restait debout devant le portillon de bois. Il commençait à connaître par cœur les marques et éraflures, n'osant pas bouger.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hem, hem.<p>

La nation espagnole leva la tête. Devant lui, Irlande, les mains sur les hanches et l'air courroucée, le foudroyait du regard. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

-Tu as trente secondes pour me donner une raison de ne pas te transformer en ver de terre!

-Je voulais voir Lovi.

-Cinq secondes, décréta la rouquine.

-J'ai agi comme un con, je veux rattraper le coup. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, pitié!

Antonio se jeta à ses pieds, les yeux larmoyants.

-Vous pouvez même me disséquer pour vos expériences!

* * *

><p>Siobhan n'avait qu'une envie: dégager cette larve indigne du passage. Cependant, sa dernière phrase l'intéressa. Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas assez de sujets même si Lovino avait accepté de se prêter à des examens.<p>

-Je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans cette maison.

L'espagnol ouvrit la bouche mais elle poursuivit, imperturbable:

-Je peux t'emmener chez Lukas. Si tu acceptes de te prêter à tous les tests qu'on te fera sans protester, si tu es docile et silencieux, alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, j'accepterai de faire passer un message de ta part à Lovino. Peut-être.

* * *

><p>Toujours à ses pieds, le brun acquiesça frénétiquement. Irlande repassa rapidement chez elle prévenir les italiens qu'elle s'absentait puis attrapa son futur cobaye par le col de sa tunique et sauta chez Norvège sans aucune douceur pour son passager. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager. Le représentant blond ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'apprécier l'aubaine: un sujet d'expérience tout neuf. Antonio ne devait pas ressortir du laboratoire avant trois jours.<p>

* * *

><p>La poétesse dont je parle est Marceline Desbordes-Valmore, elle a écrit de très jolies choses.<p>

Le coup du PruCan, c'est juste qu'un couple trop heureux m'ennuie. Moi, sadique? A peine! Oui, Antonio va souffrir mais il le mérite et Siobhan ne l'abîmera pas trop.

Il faut que j'arrête de parler des yeux d'Arthur mais...Sans déc', un regard comme ça, ça peut rendre gay le plus viril des catcheurs!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je remercie les followers, les favoriteurs , les reviewers et les lecteurs anonymes (même si j'aimerais avoir un maximum d'avis).

La prochaine fois, vous saurez pourquoi Arthur pense que Francis le déteste. A bientôt!


	22. Coeurs dévoilés

Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 22**

-Franny? Réveille-toi!

Francis se réveilla en sursaut, agita les bras dans le noir et heurta quelque chose de mou, perdu.

-Aïe! C'est Allister, calme-toi!

L'oreiller toujours serré contre lui, il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière révéla son grand ours roux d'ami, se frottant le nez.

-Zut! Désolé Scotty!

* * *

><p>Regardant autour de lui, le représentant français reconnut la chambre de son plus cher ennemi.<p>

-Merde, je me suis endormi! S'exclama-t-il en réalisant qu'il faisait nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et pourquoi diable te déplaçais tu dans le noir, comme un voleur?

-Les fées font assez de lumière alors je n'y ai pas pensé. Comme toi je suppose, je cherche où mon chieur de petit frère a bien pu passer. Sans succès, il sait effacer ses traces.

Il ignora cette phrase, habitué depuis longtemps aux particularités des Kirkland et haussa les épaules, dépité.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé de probant et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il pense que...je lui en veux à ce point.

Écosse posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Hey, tu connais Arthur. Il est capable de faire la gueule pour un truc datant de plusieurs siècles! Lorsqu'il est ivre, il lui arrive encore de me hurler dessus parce que je t'ai filé un coup de main pendant la Guerre de Cent ans!

France se raidit soudain.

-Franny?

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, déjà loin, plus précisément en 1437.

* * *

><p><em>Sous une tente, Francis faisait face à Arthur. Tous les deux en armure complète, ils se toisaient avec méfiance de part et d'autre d'une table jonchée de cartes et de documents.<em>

_-Jeanne est morte, commença France. _

_-Je sais. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent à la guerre._

_Il mourait d'envie d'effacer cette expression froide et indifférente du visage d'Angleterre. Dans ce guerrier hautain, il cherchait vainement une trace de l'adorable nation boudeuse qui venait pleurer dans ses bras quand ses frères l'embêtaient._

* * *

><p><em>-Brûlée vive! Par ta faute. <em>

_-Elle a été trahi par des Bourguignons et ce sont des français qui l'ont jugées et brûlées. Je ne te dirai pas que je regrette cette mort, ce serait mentir, mais d'une certaine façon, je respectais ta guerrière. J'aurais aimé avoir une humaine de cette trempe dans mes rangs._

_Le représentant serra les dents, trop en colère pour prendre en compte les rappels d'Arthur et son aveu pour une fois sincère. Jeanne était bien plus qu'une simple humaine. Elle était belle, forte et courageuse. Elle le comprenait mieux que les autres humains et même que beaucoup de ses semblables. Cette femme avait l'âme d'une grande nation dans un frêle corps d'humaine. Un corps dévoré par les flammes. Déguisé, il avait assisté à sa mort. L'odeur de la chair brûlée le hantait toujours malgré un bain parfumé. Elle flottait autour de lui et il lui semblait que jamais elle ne disparaîtrait. Pendant tout ce temps, France avait senti la présence de son ennemi au loin mais ce lâche ne s'était pas montré._

* * *

><p><em>-Maintenant que ta guerrière est morte, vas-tu renoncer? Poursuivit l'Albion, apparemment inconsciente de sa fureur.<em>

_-Tu rêves!_

_La fermeté de sa voix alors qu'il tremblait intérieurement de chagrin et de rage surpris Francis. Son ancien ami continua. _

_-Je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette guerre. Je n'aime pas être ton adversaire._

_Il paraissait réellement peiné mais le représentant était trop furieux pour y prêter attention. Il devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se ruer sur le félon et le ruer de coups._

* * *

><p><em>-Je préférerai m'allier avec toi et qu'on conquière le monde ensemble.<em>

_La nation se demanda si elle avait bien compris._

_-Marions-nous et personne ne pourra nous résister!_

_Arthur le regardait dans les yeux, attentif. Son regard était le même que lorsqu'il venait le voir enfant pour jouer, à la fois plein d'espoir et craignant un rejet, à l'époque où il était encore son petit lapin à protéger. Incrédule, l'autre pays réalisa qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Alors,il éclata de rire, un rire sec et sans joie._

_-T'épouser? Écoute moi bien Angleterre. J'exterminerai ton armée, je piétinerai tes rois dans la boue et je te chasserai de chez moi même si pour cela je dois envoyer ma population entière contre toi, brûler mes propres terres et démolir mes villes pierre par pierre. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais et je mourrai avant de me marier avec toi. Disparais!_

_Ensuite, il quitta le campement anglais sans attendre la réaction de son adversaire, pétrifié par le choc. Personne n'avait tenté de le retenir._

* * *

><p>-Ah le con! S'exclama Francis sans savoir si il parlait de lui ou d'Arthur.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il faut absolument que je le retrouve!

France se maudissait d'avoir été si borné et de ne jamais avoir dit explicitement à son rival bien-aimé qu'il lui pardonnait. Il le connaissait pourtant son Albion, fier et entêté, trop pour montrer sa souffrance et capable de dissimuler celle-ci pendant des siècles, celui qui avait tant de mal à imaginer qu'on puisse l'aimer.

-Nous sommes deux abrutis, déclara-t-il finalement.

* * *

><p>Allister, perplexe devant son comportement, tenta néanmoins de l'aider:<p>

-Avec Sean et Alawn, on a essayé de le retrouver mais il est planqué dans un endroit très protégé, trop pour que ce soit lui seul qui ait lancé les sorts. On pense qu'il est dans un domaine de fées mais il y en a beaucoup.

Encore ces maudites fées...Dépité, Francis accepta l'invitation de son ami à passer la soirée chez lui. Les tentatives du colosse pour le dérider lui arrachèrent quelques sourires et il parvient à se détendre pour la première fois depuis les terribles paroles de son rival adoré. Le lendemain, il fit le tour des amis et connaissances de son lapin, armé de son nouvel indice, mais personne n'avait d'idée. Il finit chez Canada où il trouva également Gilbert et ses autres fils. Matthieu, très gêné, s'excusa pour lui avoir crier dessus la veille. Son père lui assura que ce n'était pas grave puis accueillit avec plaisir Peter sur ses genoux. Il évita soigneusement de regarder son meilleur ami et son petit chéri. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux mais il ne pouvait les voir ensemble sans souffrir en comparant leur complicité avec les années-lumières qui le séparaient de son propre amour. Pourtant, Prusse avait eu assez de tact pour laisser le canapé aux jumeaux et s'installer dans un fauteuil mais les deux amoureux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévorer mutuellement des yeux.

* * *

><p>-T'inquiète papa, on retrouvera daddy et on lui fera rentrer dans le crâne qu'il est ridicule!<p>

Francis sourit à l'américain, affalé sur le canapé tel le phoque échoué sur la plage. Il appréciait les efforts de son grand dadais pour le réconforter, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ces relations avec Ivan étaient compliquées en ce moment.

* * *

><p>L'ex-nation grogna:<p>

-Ce mec est une vraie anguille. Il a dû trouver la cachette la plus tordue possible.

-Si ce n'était pas impossible, renchérit Matthieu, j'aurais juré qu'il s'était planqué sur le territoire de papa.

-C'est totalement le genre d'idée tordue qu'il adore, approuva son frère.

Cependant, leur père aurait immédiatement senti la présence de leur dad sur ses terres. A leur grande surprise, le français les serra à tour de rôle dans ses bras.

-Mes chéris, vous êtes les meilleurs!

La République française courut hors de la pièce, laissant les autres nations perplexes.

* * *

><p>Il y avait un lieu particulier sur son territoire. Un lieu enchanté qui avait vu naître des légendes. Un lieu plein mystère et de féerie. Le seul endroit qui n'était pas totalement une part de lui, le seul qui lui restait obscure. Brocéliande.<p>

* * *

><p>France pénétra au crépuscule dans la forêt et marcha longtemps, seulement guidé par la faible lueur de la lune, cherchant la présence d'Arthur. Il finit par la sentir mais sans pouvoir la situer précisément. Elle était diffuse partout autour de lui. Sans renoncer malgré ses pieds douloureux, sa lassitude et les ronces qui déchiraient ses vêtements et marquaient sa peau de griffures écarlates, il continua à fouiller, aveugle aux lutins qui l'épiaient dans les buissons et aux petites dames lumineuses cachées dans les feuillages. Il ne vit pas non plus la silhouette magnifique d'une femme.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses cheveux d'or liquide chatoyaient dans la nuit, créant un écrin pour son corps d'une blancheur parfaite aux formes harmonieuses. Deux yeux d'argent liquide ornant un visage aux traits d'une pureté et d'une finesse inhumaine suivaient d'un air songeur le pays perdu. Une lueur jaillie de l'intérieure de son être illuminait sa beauté. Son ami lui avait demandé de ne laisser passer personne mais la fée sentait l'amour qui émanait de lui et savait qu'il était partagé par cet ami. Celui-ci ne pouvait lui cacher sa douleur dont cette personne était à la fois la cause et le remède. Alors, d'un seul geste de ses longs doigts pâles, elle ouvrit à l'inconnu un passage vers le cœur de la forêt. Puis, Viviane s'en alla rejoindre Merlin.<p>

* * *

><p>Francis ne sut jamais pourquoi la présence d'Arthur devient soudain parfaitement claire mais il n'hésita pas et se dirigea droit vers son plus grand amour. Devant lui, les racines traîtresses s'enfoncèrent dans la terre et les branches s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il déboucha finalement dans une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci, son adversaire bien-aimé, adossé à un rocher, disputait avec un interlocuteur invisible. Seulement vêtu d'un T-shirt trop grand qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, des brins d'herbe dans les cheveux, il souriait doucement, ses longues jambes nues étendues dans l'herbe. Il s'avança vers lui, discrètement, se repaissant de cette vision. Il avait l'impression d'être un assoiffé découvrant une oasis.<p>

* * *

><p>Une brindille craqua sous son pied. Son seul amour se retourna vers lui et déclara:<p>

-Toi! Dégage de là froggy!

Il se releva, le visage dur et fermé, le regard froid, toujours aussi magnifique aux yeux de France.

-Arthur...Écoute moi...souffla-t-il doucement.

-Non! Je lui avais dit de ne laisser entrer personne!

L'Albion se cachait derrière la colère mais il voyait la souffrance et la solitude derrière le masque.

-Mon lapin...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler comme ça?

* * *

><p>Le plus têtu et le plus mignon de tous les représentants se retourna, prêt à fuir. Francis le retient par le poignet. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que le laisser s'enfuir équivaudrait à le perdre à jamais. Alors, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, serrant ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Ce geste surprit assez son bien-aimé pour qu'il s'immobilise, l'air perdu. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il se libéra de tous ce qu'il avait tut si longtemps:<p>

-Jeanne, nos guerres incessantes, tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je te l'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Quoi que j'ai pu dire sous l'effet de la colère, je ne le pensais pas. Je suis incapable de te détester. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout.

* * *

><p>Angleterre n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était allé se dissimuler au cœur d'un royaume féerique et cette sangsue française l'avait retrouvé pour lui sortir une déclaration d'amour niaise. Était ce un tour d'une fée facétieuse? Pourtant, les mains qui étreignaient les siennes étaient chaudes et fermes, réelles. Mais Francis le détestait. Il l'avait compris 587 ans auparavant. Alors, une petite voix bien connue, celle de son amie Clochette, lui murmura à l'oreille:<p>

-Viviane l'a sondé. Cet étranger dit la vérité.

-Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers la silhouette gracile, sans penser que ça pouvait être très perturbant pour la nation à ses pieds.

-Vivi ne se trompe jamais! Sinon, elle l'aurait laissée errer toute la nuit dans la forêt.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna à tire d'aile.

* * *

><p>Alors, le sorcier cessa de regarder Francis et le vit véritablement. Son rival, habituellement toujours élégant et soigné, ressemblait à un épouvantail mal peigné, la barbe en broussaille, les vêtements sales, déchirés et froissés. Il avait perdu ses chaussures et son habituel parfum de lys avait disparu. Et ses yeux le fixaient avec tant d'espoir, de crainte et d'amour que ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent.<p>

* * *

><p>France attendait patiemment pendant que son lapin parlait au vide. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que l'ami magique disait des choses positives sur lui. Lorsqu' Arthur le détailla, il se crispa. Le pays de l'amour ne voulait pas finir seul. Soudain, son plus cher ennemi dégagea ses mains des siennes. Il le laissa faire, sans force, au bord du cauchemar. Le gouffre disparu lorsque son grand amour se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Pris par surprise, il l'enlaça par réflexe. L'odeur familière, la chaleur du corps blotti contre le sien, tout cela lui fit tourner la tête. Il l'étreignit plus fort.<p>

-Moi aussi...un crétin...Moi aussi, murmura son bien-aimé entre deux sanglots.

* * *

><p>Trop heureux pour parler, il se contenta de prendre délicatement son visage brouillé par les larmes entre ses doigts. Dans le regard vert si merveilleusement expressif, la fragilité secrète qui l'avait toujours bouleversé chez Arthur était évidente. Bouleversé, il réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi. Ils séchèrent mutuellement leurs larmes sous les baisers. Puis, une fois calmé, Francis allongea délicatement son amour sur le sol en lui murmurant à l'oreille les mots tendres retenus depuis trop de siècles. Il explora de nouveau le corps superbe.<p>

* * *

><p>-Frog? Murmura Arthur.<p>

-Oui, mon amour...

-Je vais casser l'ambiance mais...

Il sourit et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

-J'en ai toujours sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

><p>Ils s'aimèrent comme si c'était la première fois et en un sens, ça l'était. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours refoulé auprès de son inoubliable anglais, France le relâcha pour offrir à son grand amour un moment unique. Ensuite, ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, disputant à cœur ouvert. Hélas, cet instant magique prit fin lorsque son bel amant se remit à parler avec un être invisible.<p>

-Les fées veulent que tu partes.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Son grand amour lui sourit spontanément, ce qui le ravit.

-Non, mais normalement ce lieu est un sanctuaire où seuls ceux liés à la magie peuvent entrer. La gardienne à fait une exception pour m'aider.

* * *

><p>Francis se leva en soupirant pour récupérer ses vêtements. Arthur en fit de même, récupérant le maigre bagage qu'il avait emmené dans sa fuite. Ils sortirent de la forêt, main dans la main. Totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils sursautèrent quand une voix s'écria brusquement:<p>

-Les voilà!

Sur le bord de la route, Alfred les pointait de l'index, surexcité. Matthieu, plus calme, leur fit signe. Allister et Gilbert souriaient en fixant leurs doigts enlacés. Les States le remarquèrent.

-Ils ont conclu! Ils ont conclu!

-On a compris Al, dit Écosse à son neveu qui se ruait sur ses parents.

* * *

><p>Ceux-ci remarquèrent que l'auto-proclamé héros était vêtu d'un caleçon blanc rayé de bleu et d'un vieux T-shirt Captain America rouge vif. Il portait des baskets et des chaussettes dépareillées, une rouge et une verte.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors dans cette tenue? Demanda son dad en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah ça? Quand tonton a compris où t'étais, il nous a appelé, moi et Mati, et j'ai pas pris le temps de m'habiller.

America rit de sa propre impatience.

-Pourquoi Gilbert est là?

-Il était chez Mati.

* * *

><p>Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua et la nation britannique scruta l'albinos.<p>

-Et que faisais-tu chez mon fils? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-C'est son mec, déclara Francis.

Le visage de son lapin se figea et son regard devient meurtrier. L'aspect surprotecteur de son plus cher ennemi ressurgissait. France réagit aussitôt avant qu'un sortilège touche «malencontreusement» son ami. Il embrassa son amant à la base du cou, provoquant un rougissement instantané, puis sur la joue, et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Mati est un grand garçon, si Gil' déconne, il le lui fera payer sans aide. C'est notre fils après tout.

* * *

><p>Le pays de l'amour savoura ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait dire «notre fils» sans craindre qu'Arthur s'énerve. Celui-ci tenta de protester:<p>

-Oui, mais...

-Et si il lui brise le cœur, on s'en occupera ensemble.

Face au sourire de son amant, Angleterre resta sans voix, assez longtemps pour que Prusse s'éclipse. Allister, gêné en voyant son petit frère et son vieil ami oublier le monde extérieur, bien à l'abri dans leur bulle, s'en alla rapidement, suivi des jumeaux.

* * *

><p>-Mon lapin, j'ai une petite maison au bord de la mer, dans un coin tranquille. On pourrait y passer quelques jours, juste tous les deux...<p>

-Et le travail? Dans la forêt...

-Tu as toujours ton ordinateur portable sur toi, je sais que tu n'as pas laissé tomber ton gouvernement. Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller un peu sans toi.

Francis lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il vit les yeux magnifiques se troubler puis s'adoucir:

-Why not?

* * *

><p>Et un nouveau chapitre. Je pars en vacances demain et il y a de fortes chances que je n'ai pas d'Internet pendant deux semaines donc je vous donne la réconciliation tant attendue maintenant. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur. Et n'oubliez pas: Sortez couverts!<p>

Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, aux favoriteurs et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	23. Capitaliste, communiste et cobaye

**Disclamer: **Je ne suis pas propriétaire d'Hetalia, c'est Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 23: Capitaliste, communiste et cobaye**

Alfred arriva devant son pavillon blanc de la banlieue de Washington, le cœur léger. Ses parents s'étaient retrouvés dans une forêt enchantée et maintenant, ils allaient vivre heureux pour toujours et il aurait plein de petits frères et de petites sœurs à chouchouter. Plongé dans son rêve éveillé, un sourire béat aux lèvre, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte.

-Alors, d'après ta tête, tes parents se sont réconciliés.

* * *

><p>Il sursauta. Ivan, son éternelle écharpe autour du cou, avait troqué son grand manteau habituel pour un jean élimé et une veste en cuir sans manche. Cette tenue lui allait bien et la jeune nation due se faire violence pour ne pas admirer ce qu'elle dévoilait de son corps. Il se focalisa sur son agaçante expression réjouie tout en notant sur sa to-do list mental de changer de portable. Russie avait sûrement interceptée sa conversation avec son oncle pour être ici si rapidement.<p>

* * *

><p>-Ivan, putain, tu m'espionnes!<p>

-Crois-le ou non, mais avec un pays en pleine réorganisation, je ne me suis rappelée que je t'avais mis sur écoute seulement quand mon secrétaire m'a envoyé les enregistrements.

Cet enfoiré de russe semblait trouver cela très drôle.

-D'ailleurs, tu risques d'en recevoir pas mal dans les prochains jours parce que je passe mon temps au téléphone.

America eut la décence de rougir. Son amant d'une nuit poursuivit:

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me libérer. Je n'ai que quelques minutes. Je voudrais une réponse.

* * *

><p>États-Unis connaissait assez la situation chez lui pour savoir qu'il ne mentait pas. La pensée qu'il était venu spécialement pour lui le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se demanda si ce que souhaitait Russie était possible. Ils se méfiaient l'un de l'autre depuis des années, sachant qu'ils étaient tous deux prêt à n'importe quel coup de pute pour gagner. Alfred se présentait au monde comme THE hero mais Guantánamo n'était pas une prison russe et il commençait tout juste à relâcher son emprise sur Cuba. La jeune nation avait beau le crier, elle connaissait la vérité: ce n'était pas ses actes héroïques qui l'avaient propulsée au rang de première puissance mondiale mais de l'intelligence, de l'esprit pratique et une absence totale de pitié pour ses ennemis. Dans certains domaines, il ne valait pas mieux que sa Némésis... Eux deux ensemble, quel serait le résultat?<p>

* * *

><p>Tout à son introspection, il glissa machinalement la main dans la poche de se veste d'aviateur. A l'intérieur, le numéro qu'Ivan lui avait donné. Le représentant réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mit cette ligne sur écoute. Pourtant, il tenait là une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur la réservée nation, quand elle disputait avec les rares personnes ayant sa confiance. Il observa l'objet de son dilemme. Il se tenait droit, en apparence impassible mais sa posture trop raide, son immobilité trop parfaite, le trahissaient. Son vieil ennemi crevait de trouille intérieurement et, étrangement, la pensée que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état le flatta. Ses doigts triturèrent le morceau de papier une dernière fois. Il choisit.<p>

* * *

><p>Russie ne s'était jamais senti aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Il avait vécu d'innombrables guerres, survécu à des hivers tellement froid que la pierre elle-même se fendait, avait supporté le règne de souverain fous, sanguinaires et souvent les deux, avait frôlé la catastrophe nucléaire plusieurs fois en un petit demi-siècle et il se liquéfiait intérieurement pour une nation fougueuse, têtue et bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait si la réponse était non. Il se sentait prêt à laisser tomber son immense fierté et à ramper pour ce type.<p>

* * *

><p>Soudain, Alfred s'avança vers lui. Alors, il ferma les yeux et se sentit aussitôt ridicule. Un rejet ne serait pas moins douloureux les paupières closes et Ivan espéra fortement que personne ne verrait cette scène. Normalement, il avait désactivé toutes les caméras et tous les micros mais ses servies secrets se montraient parfois trop zélés. Et que devait penser son jeune amant?<p>

* * *

><p>Quelque chose effleura ses lèvres. Quelque chose de doux et chaud avec un léger goût de frite. Le contact, léger d'abord, devient plus insistant. Une douce chaleur l'envahit pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps et il répondit au timide baiser. Ce fut tendre et calme, bien différent des premiers plein de fureur et d'envie refoulée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent , le grand russe rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un Alfred un peu rouge lui souriait.<p>

-Bon, si t'as que quelques minutes, ne perdons pas de temps.

Lorsqu' Ivan le suivit à l'intérieur, son sourire était, pour une fois, parfaitement sincère.

* * *

><p>Antonio, épuisé et perclus de douleur, se retrouvait seul pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le laboratoire de Lukas. Les deux mages ne s'étaient pas montrés tendre envers lui, lui faisant subir tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. On l'avait palpé, scanné, branlé pour étudier son sperme, inondé de sortilèges, piqué, sondé par le moindre orifice disponible et drogué pour certains «examens douloureux». Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de souffrir lorsqu'on lui avait ouvert le ventre pour fouiller dans ses organes et il soupçonnait Siobhan de s'être volontairement «trompée dans les dosages». On ne lui avait accordé que quelques brèves pauses pour boire et grignoter. Le cobaye avait supporté tout cela cela sans se plaindre, intimement convaincu de l'avoir mérité.<p>

* * *

><p>Espagne, installé dans une chambre d'amie blanche, froide et impersonnelle, avait gagné dix minutes pour écrire à Lovino avant d'être jeté dehors. Dix petites minutes. Trois étaient déjà passées et il savait qu' Irlande n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui arracher la feuille des mains et à le jeter dehors mais son esprit restait vide. Le repenti tenta de se concentrer mais la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fut une question: «A quoi ressemblerait son amant une fois devenu une femme à part entière?».<p>

* * *

><p>Brusquement, l'image d'une femme aux longues boucles châtaignes s'imposa à lui. Une petite femme toute en courbes, une femme sensuelle et gracieuse au corps fait pour aimer. Une femme intelligente, passionnée, aux regards brûlants et aux mains habiles, ardente mais tendre et câline dans l'intimité. Une femme dont un sourire pouvait rendre fou, une pour laquelle un homme affronterait tous les dragons du monde, une au cœur difficile à atteindre mais qui aimait plus que tout ceux qui parvenaient à le toucher, loyale sans aveuglement, aimante sans idolâtrie, celle avec qui il voudrait passer toute sa vie. Une flamme hypnotisante, pouvant toute à la fois brûler et réchauffer, inoubliable.<p>

* * *

><p>Sa main courait sur le papier immaculé, traçant l'ovale du visage, les traits délicats, la cascade de la chevelure, les rondeurs d'un corps féminin, la main fine posée sur le ventre bombée en un geste protecteur, la fureur perceptible dans les grands yeux, dans cette silhouette tendue, prête à bondir telle une louve, magnifique dans la colère.<p>

Il n'avait ni peinture, ni fusain, ni couleurs, seulement un crayon à papier, une feuille blanche et quelques minutes pour un simple croquis mais il avait du talent, énormément d'amour et un message qui devait absolument être compris.

_Lo siento. Te amo._

* * *

><p>Irlande ouvrit la porte et lui prit le dessin puis lui désigna la sortie d'un index impérieux. Espagne obéit en silence. Il avait fini et il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son plus grand amour lui pardonnerait un jour.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino fixa l'image, pensif. Feliciano rompit timidement le silence.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire fratello?

Son frère caressa distraitement son ventre.

-Dessiner.

Le lendemain, Antonio reçut dans sa boîte aux lettres une aquarelle le représentant en train de dormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Laisse moi du temps._

* * *

><p>Voilà, il ne reste plus que les explications de Siobhan et deux couples qui ont encore une scène.<p> 


	24. Dénouement

C'est partie pour le dernier chapitre!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 24: Dénouement**

Deux mois après ces événements, les nations se retrouvèrent pour un meeting mondial urgent. Grâce aux examens auxquels Lovino avait accepté de se prêter de bonne grâce durant sa retraite irlandaise, c'est-à-dire en râlant moins de trois fois par minutes, à ceux qu'Antonio avaient subi, ceux de Francis et aux analyses sur les porteurs du «haricot», Siobhan et Lukas avaient obtenu une théorie valable. Tous ceux qui avaient pu se libérer étaient présents, les autres suivaient via Internet.

* * *

><p>Espagne et Italie du Sud se dévoraient du regard à tour de rôle. Lorsque par hasard leurs yeux se rencontraient, ils détournaient la tête en rougissant. Aucun n'osait faire le premier pas. Vatican maugréait en fixant le ventre bien visible, les hanches larges et la poitrine de Lovino, que la plupart des gens nommaient à présent Lovina. Il avait piqué une crise mémorable en apprenant la nouvelle, parlant de bûcher. Ludwig le surveillait de près, aidé de Feliciano, très attentif même si il semblait très occupé à coudre de minuscules vêtements pour son futur neveu ou sa future nièce. Le vieillard en tenue pourpre de cardinal grommelait des mots sans suite dans sa barbe.<p>

* * *

><p>Plusieurs autres nations montraient clairement leur malaise. Kiku, d'habitude toujours fourré avec son grand ami America, s'était rapproché de Chine et des autres asiatiques tandis qu'Alfred s'était installé seul dans un coin, apparemment absorbé par son portable. Il était en plein échange de SMS avec son amant, toujours très occupé à remettre son pays sur pied. Les curieux s'en désintéressèrent rapidement pour se concentrer sur France et Angleterre. Leur arrivée main dans la main en avait surpris plus d'un. Les voir chuchoter à voix basse, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés et totalement indifférent au monde extérieur comme deux jeunes amoureux les choqua encore plus. Par contre, personne ne remarqua la nation blonde installée sur les genoux de Prusse et l'air très satisfaite de sa chaise improvisée. Malgré tout, l'esprit de chacun restait centré sur l'affaire en cours et l' arrivée de la République d'Irlande et de Norvège capta entièrement l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Les deux représentants se placèrent au centre de la salle, sur une estrade face aux gradins. La rousse prit la parole.<p>

* * *

><p>-Tout d'abord, pour la compréhension de chacun, je dois donner quelques explications sur la magie, utilisant des découvertes de Cymru qui a fait de nombreuses recherches sur l'origine de nos pouvoirs.<p>

Si Pays de Galle apprécia qu'elle précise la paternité des travaux, les autres pays s'impatientaient déjà, voulant juste des explications et elle enchaîna aussitôt.

-Comme la lumière, la magie est à la fois une onde et des particules de...j'emploie le mot matière faute d'une meilleure définition. C'est surtout sa composante particulaire qui est intéressante dans notre étude.

Elle se retient de se lancer dans une explication trop technique et resta sur le discours appris par cœur et maintes fois répété devant son miroir.

* * *

><p>- Ces particules sont produites par chaque être-vivant, même les plus petits. Chez les humains comme chez les nations, certains en produisent naturellement une grande quantité, d'autre peu. Or, ces particules microscopiques sont indispensables au fonctionnement de l'organisme. Les personnes n'en produisant pas assez ont donc acquise la capacité d'absorber celles présentes à l'état naturelle. La plupart vivent leur vie normalement, sans jamais réaliser leur potentiel mais, avec l'entraînement adéquat ou, dans des cas très rares, instinctivement, elles peuvent apprendre à en absorber plus que nécessaire et à relâcher le surplus sous différentes formes. C'est ce qu'on appelle magie. Ceux qui en produisent naturellement assez ne peuvent pas en absorber en excès et ne relâchent donc dans la nature que la quantité naturelle de chaque humain sans que cela ne se traduise par des phénomènes particuliers.<p>

* * *

><p>-Tout ça c'est genre très intéressant, lâcha Félix mais je comprends totalement pas le rapport avec les bébés.<p>

-J'y viens, le rassura Siobhan. Ces particules ont la particularité d'être particulièrement concentrée dans le sang, le sperme et les secrétions vaginales. J'arrive au rôle du haricot...Nous avons trouvé une grande densité de particules dans celui-ci et également tout le long d'un conduit reliant cette «matrice», nom que je trouve plus approprié que haricot, à l'anus, mais seulement dans le cas d'un «faible». Nous pensons que dans le cas d'un producteur «fort» présentant ce haricot, celui-ci reste stérile, la densité étant à peu près égale dans tout l'organisme. Mais dans le cas d'un producteur «faible»...

La représentante céda à la tentation d'une pause dans son explication, rien que pour le plaisir de voir les plus grandes puissances mondiales attentives à la moindre de ses paroles.

-Dans ce cas, la fécondation est possible.

* * *

><p>Lukas s'éclaircit la gorge et elle réalisa qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois cédé au penchant des Kirkland pour les pauses théâtrales et pour le discours. Si elle ne se retenait pas, il faudrait la bâillonner pour la faire taire.<p>

-Je disais donc que la matrice semble attirer les particules. Une expérience grâce à des prélèvements de sperme chez des producteurs «forts» et des producteurs «faibles» a montré que ces derniers stagnent au début du conduit alors que ceux des «forts» progressent vers la matrice, pour une raison encore inconnue. Ainsi, lorsqu'un producteur fort et un producteur faible se rencontrent et qu'il y a acte sexuel avec pénétration du fort, les particules des deux peuvent se mêler pour donner un fœtus viable. Évidemment, il reste des points obscures sur le fonctionnement de tout ceci mais cette théorie est la plus cohérente avec nos observations et nos expériences.

Elle se tut, attendant des commentaires et des questions pertinentes.

* * *

><p>-Je trouvais ça marrant comme nom, haricot.<p>

-Est-ce que les capotes fonctionnent? S'inquiéta quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il eu que si peu de cas?

* * *

><p>Siobhan ignora la remarque de son neveux et répondit de son mieux:<p>

-Il semble que les spermatozoïdes soient les principaux porteurs des particules. Les préservatifs les bloquant, ils fonctionnent. Ceci a été testé expérimentalement car nous nous doutions que la question se poserait.

Pour la seconde question, nous en sommes encore au stade des hypothèses. Il est cependant certain qu'il est assez rare que tous les facteurs soient réunis. Cependant, je pense également qu'il s'agit d'un «mécanisme» naturel. L'enfant étant une nation, je crois qu'il ne peut y avoir fécondation sans territoire disponible. De plus, nous autres pouvons vivre des siècles et nos relations sont souvent tendues. Un «nation-boum» pourrait être un désastre. Il est donc fort probable qu'il existe un mécanisme de défense rendant ce phénomène rare et épisodique.

A sa grande satisfaction, les représentants parurent rassurés par ses mots. La crainte d'une vague de naissance et d'une troisième guerre mondiale l'avait également travaillée et elle comprenait leurs craintes.

* * *

><p>-Et Angleterre? Il a baisé deux fois dans sa vie et il a trois gosses.<p>

-La première fois, l'Amérique venait d'être découverte. La deuxième, il y avait le Sealand. Les deux fois, des territoires étaient disponibles. Je pense tout de même qu'il doit être très fertile et devrait être prudent. Ceci s'applique à tout le monde, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont des îles ou de petits territoires qui n'ont pas de représentants. Norvège et moi sommes d'accord pour tester ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore été, afin que vous sachiez si vous devez prendre des précautions ou pas.

La séance s'acheva sur ces mots. Seule restèrent les nations les plus intéressées par la science, la magie ou les deux qui voulaient poser des questions plus précises et celle qui voulait savoir quelle type de «producteurs» elles étaient.

* * *

><p>Sadiq et Héraklès quittèrent ensemble le bâtiment et rejoignirent la chambre d'hôtel de ce dernier. Après une partie de jambe en l'air très satisfaisante, Grèce engagea une conversation. C'était rare entre eux, ils préféraient généralement se chamailler ou baiser mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à faire des efforts pour que leur relation dure, au moins un peu. Allongé sur le lit king size, la tête sur les genoux de Sadiq qui jouait avec ses cheveux, il dit:<p>

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit obligé de se protéger. Lukas m'a affirmé que je suis un producteur faible et tu es un mage, tu dois l'être aussi.

-Non, répondit laconiquement son amant.

-Mais pourtant...

* * *

><p>Sous ses airs endormis, le châtain avait oublié d'être bête et il comprit soudain pourquoi Turquie ne montrait presque jamais son visage découvert.<p>

-Ton masque! C'est un artefact ou...

Une forte main brune se plaqua sur sa bouche.

-Pas si fort! Tu veux que tout l'hôtel soit au courant?

Le grec se tient tranquille jusqu'à ce que Sadiq le libère. Puis, il murmura doucement:

-Ce jour-là...quand je t'ai parlé de Gus...Tu l'as enlevé.

Le turc détourna la tête sans un mot. Héraklès ne s'était jamais senti aussi ému. Il se redressa et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient autrement que pendant l'amour remarqua-t-il avec distraction.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il se blottit contre Turquie et lorsque celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille, il trouva ce geste naturel.

* * *

><p>Deux heures après, Grèce s'était endormi. Le brun représentant n'avait pas bougé, écoutant la respiration calme et lente de son amant. Il était bien ainsi, Héraklès entre les bras.<p>

-Pourvu que ça dure, souhaita-t-il de toutes ses forces, pourvu que ça dure au moins un peu.

Puis, il se promit à lui-même que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

><p>Antonio errait dans l'hôtel. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, Lovino l'accompagnait, insistant pour partager sa chambre parce que «Si je te laisse tout seul, tu viendras gratter à ma porte en pleine nuit.». Maintenant, on l'appelait Lovina et elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Ses quelques regards surpris au meeting représentait son espoir mais il hésitait à venir la voir, craignant à la fois de tout gâcher en étant trop empressé et de laisser passer sa chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivant dans le couloir de son amour, il entendit une voix trop bien connue, grinçante et cinglante:<p>

-Espèce de sale catin, le diable viendra vous prendre, toi et ton bâtard!

Une autre voix, tendrement chérie, lui répondit:

-Va te faire foutre et dégage de mon chemin, connard!

-Les flammes de l'Enfer t'attendent, putain de Babylone!

Espagne vit Vatican,Rodrigo Vargas, debout devant Lovina. Il se dirigea vers eux.

* * *

><p>-Vieux con, arrête de faire chier!<p>

Le voyant lever le poing, il se rua vers lui et saisit son bras levé.

-Laisse-la tranquille.

La fureur glaciale contenue dans ses paroles et la poigne sur son poignet terrifia la nation. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle décampa.

-Tout va bien, il ne t'a pas touché? Demanda t-il tendrement.

-T'inquiète pas, moi et la crevette, on sait se défendre, répondit crânement l'italienne.

* * *

><p>Il regarda le ventre rond, amusé.<p>

-La crevette? Tu en est à sept mois, il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom. Tu connais son sexe?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes et il eut très peur qu'elle le plante-là.

-C'est une fille. J'ai...Une liste de dans ma chambre mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Tu veux jeter un œil?

Si le bonheur était de l'électricité, l'humanité n'aurait pas eu de souci à se faire pour un siècle entier.

* * *

><p>Elles est finie! Ma première fic sérieuse! Je ferais peut-être un épilogue pour montrer la naissance de la choupette de Lovi et Tonio (ça vous intéresserait?) mais c'est tout.<p>

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori ou en suivi et tous les reviewers:

**Akebono mimichan **(auteur de fics FrUK très bonne que j'invite tous les lecteurs à lire),** Dragonna **qui même si on n'était pas toujours d'accord m'a permis de corriger certaines choses,** Sacaly Amroma **(dont je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, fais moi signe si tu passes par là!), **Yuu Kirkland** (qui a été une revieweuse régulière. J'attends la suite de tes fics!), **Good Demon** (sympa, ton image de profil) , **Satan-sensei **(ton pseudo est super classe), **Cyrielle13** (son Québec vaut le coup d' œil), **Tsume **le petit anonyme,**Vladamdam** (pseudo marrant aussi), **Alexa JD **(merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire un petit mot)** , Aristo-Barjo **(je suis totalement fan de tes OC régionaux), **Stad **,**AymaAlrik **,** Crazy mystery **(qui a disparu en route aussi...Où est-tu? J'aimais bien tes contes de fées), **Yukiche **et ses pavés que j'adorais lire, **Cara Delan** (J'ai essayé de faire attention à mes virgules, juré), **PetiteOtaku **la deuxième anonyme,** melimelosucre **(reviews courtes mais efficaces (-:, )**, Leanolya **et **Bulgaria **qui ont fait un passage éclair, **Guest** du CCR, **Guest **dont j'ignore si il est le même que l'autre, **Grande fan **(tout est dans le pseudo), **Kaede-Alys** (Le Mpreg c'est le bien), **Guest **encore, **MedusaLegend **qui est arrivée en route mais a bien suivi après, **Tooran** (tes fics sont courtes mais pas mal...Un conseil, essaye de mettre plus de description, ça rallonge tout de suite les chapitres), **RAIN X BLOOD **(Tu veux toujours épouser Siobhan?), **Titachin **(encore une petite anonyme), **Louna-Kido **(tes parodies de pubs m'ont bien fait marrer) , **Nebelsue **(je suis tellement fière d'avoir plu à quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le Mpreg. Merci pour cet aveu qui a illuminé ma journée), **L'envol du griffon **(qui m'a encouragé pour un projet de fic Harry Potter, en cours d'écriture), **Guest **(s'il vous plaît, mettez un pseudo, même si c'est juste trois lettres au hasard, que je puisse vous différencier!), **Aelig **(qui met en favori tout ce que j'écris, ça fait chaud au cœur ), **Black-Cherry 8 **(J'aime quand les gens lisent tous d'une traite et le disent), **Servania **(J'aime bien tes fics aussi), **znfrka **(Merci d'avoir tapé un truc pour que je te différencie des autres Guest), **Lune Bazin** (une des dernières arrivées, bienvenue), **ThePrincessofKatz** (bienvenue aussi), **Ninareli (**qui a bien flatté mon ego), **SunIsAtMyDoor** (je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité, j'espère que ça t'a plu comme même), **BeyOnd** (encore une nouvelle, bienvenue à toi aussi) et **Andiamo **(j'ai vraiment cru que je n'aurai pas de review au chapitre précédent et je me demandais où j'avais merdé, merci d'être passée).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	25. épilogue

Bonjour et bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Je me contente d'emprunter l'univers et les personnages

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible n'est pas anglais <strong>

**épilogue**

Lovina Vargas se répéta pour la millième fois de la matinée qu'on ne tuait pas le père de son enfant. Si Antonio lui demandait encore une fois si tout allait bien...

-Tout va bien?

D'accord, tant pis pour la réunion mondiale.

-Putain, l'accouchement est prévu dans trois semaines! Trois semaines! Alors, arrête de me poser la même question toutes les deux minutes!

* * *

><p>Les nations présentes observèrent l'échange avec amusement. La grossesse et la transformation en femme qui l'accompagnait n'avaient pas amélioré le caractère de l'Italie du Sud et plusieurs personnes observaient avec intérêt son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge et renfrogné à chaque fois que son petit-ami lui posait la question.<p>

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, mi corazon. Ton vagin est complètement formé et Siobhan m'a dit...

* * *

><p>La tentative d'Espagne de calmer l'amour de sa vie échoua complètement. Si il s'était arrêté au petit nom en espagnol, chose qui fonctionnait très bien sur son ou plutôt sa Lovi, il aurait eut une chance mais mentionner si maladroitement un détail intime énerva encore plus la colérique représentante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait fait Antonio avec sa langue en découvrant ceci, une semaine plus tôt. L'intensité de son plaisir l'avait surprise et la toute nouvelle femme n'avait pas regretté sa décision d'allaiter pour ne pas redevenir «il» tout de suite et explorer un peu plus les potentialités de son corps féminin.<p>

* * *

><p>Gênée à ses souvenirs, elle le cacha en criant encore plus fort.<p>

-Mi amor, je t'en prie, dans ton état...

-Quoi mon état? Il t'emmerde mon état! Et...

Lovina se tut brusquement. Elle ressentait une drôle de sensation humide et tout le monde la regardait. Elle baissa la tête, considéra la flaque par terre, ressentit une contraction et comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et quelle attitude adopter.

-Antonio, c'est de ta faute! Tu as énervé le bébé!

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, la parturiente était confortablement allongée sur un lit, Siobhan auprès d'elle. La rousse avait immédiatement pris les choses en main. Heureusement d'ailleurs, les autres étaient restés plantés là comme la belle bande d'ahuris qu'ils étaient. La seule autre personne présente était son bon à rien de copain, censé la soutenir mais qui semblait au bord de la panique.<p>

-Arrête de flipper, je n'ai pas très mal.

C'était la vérité, les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées mais la douleur restait supportable. Tout à coup, la brunette se figea, le souffle coupé par la souffrance.

-Lovi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Espagne en lui prenant la main, très inquiet.

Elle ne put que la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Là, ça commence vraiment, expliqua Siobhan. Vu la dilatation du col, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement? Quelques minutes? Une heure? Plusieurs heures? La douleur revient, aussi terrible que si quelqu'un enfonçait une lame chauffée au rouge dans ses entrailles et elle ne put que hurler, pousser et s'agripper désespérément à la main d'Antonio. Par la suite, Irlande lui dit que ça n'avait duré que trois heures à peine. Une éternité pour elle. Son cher et tendre s'efforçait de la soutenir en lui parlant doucement.<p>

-Tout va bien, ça va aller...

-Ta gueule, j'ai mal! Fut sa seule réponse entre deux contractions.

Le futur père devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle craignit même que ce crétin s'évanouisse et le foudroya du regard, bien décidé à le tuer si ce bâtard osait seulement vaciller. Puis, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, les contractions et ce bébé qui ne voulait pas arriver. Enfin, la sage-femme cria qu'elle voyait la tête. Cela lui redonna assez d'énergie pour pousser encore jusqu'à ce qu'on enlève l'épée plantée dans son ventre. Soulagée, elle se laissa aller sur l'oreiller quand un cri retentit, le cri d'un petit être furieux d'être ainsi tiré à l'air libre.

-C'est une petite fille en parfaite santé, déclara Siobhan en coupant le cordon.

* * *

><p>Puis, elle déposa le nouveau-né sur le ventre de l'accouchée. La première pensée de la nouvelle maman fut qu'elle n'était pas très belle, rouge, toute fripée et couverte d'un fluide visqueux. Sa seconde, en la voyant s'accrocher à son sein et téter, qu'elle était parfaite ainsi. Antonio, après avoir discrètement massé sa main pour tenter de rétablir la circulation, se pencha pour observer sa fille. Irlande sourit et décida de les laisser profiter quelques minutes du nourrisson. Elle sortit dans le couloir où la plupart des nations s'étaient rassemblées, anxieuses.<p>

-C'est une fille, la mère et l'enfant vont bien.

Les réactions furent variées.

* * *

><p>-Je suis tonton...Veee! Déclara Feliciano, extatique.<p>

-C'est super! Se réjouit Francis.

Gilbert ne dit rien, heureux pour son ami mais se doutant qu'il ne serait plus question de l'emmener faire la fête toute la nuit à présent. Elizaveta observa Roderich d'un air songeur. Ludwig demanda, un peu pâle:

-Vous êtes sûres? Les cris étaient impressionnants.

-Mais oui, c'est toujours comme ça un accouchement, surtout avec une nation pour qui la péridurale ne marche pas.

Plusieurs pays grimacèrent. Cette inefficacité d'à peu près toutes les sortes d'anti-douleurs et d'anesthésie était déplorée par beaucoup. La guérisseuse dut répondre à pas mal de question, surtout de la part d'un Feliciano qui semblait intéressé par l'idée d'un bébé de lui et de Ludwig puis revient récupérer l'enfant pour le laver, le peser et aller jeter le placenta. Finalement, après son premier biberon donné par un Antonio aux anges, Fiametta Luisa Fernadez-Carriedo y Vargas remua dans son sommeil, ignorant encore qu'elle représentait la Sicile et que, dans de nombreuses années, on la connaîtrait comme la République d'Andalousie, de Sardaigne et de Sicile.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, c'est officiellement fini. Encore merci à tous!<p>

En ce moment, j'écris une fic Harry Potter qui va s'étaler sur plusieurs tomes donc je risque de délaisser un peu Hetalia mais je n'abandonnerai pas le Dico et j'ai encore pas mal de one-shot et drabble qui traînent sur des cahiers et n'ont plus qu'à être tapés sur ordi. Et tout de suite, un drabble bonus, qui date de plus d'un an:

**Cuisine**

Francis considéra l'assiette de pomme de terre rôtie et de roast-beef. Le plat semblait appétissant. Arthur, l'air très fier de lui, se vanta:

-Tu vois, moi aussi je peux cuisiner.

Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Un repas ni froid ni brûlé de son lapin? Néanmoins, le blond le goûta...et recracha tout.

-Mais c'est atroce!

-J'ai suivi la recette! Se défendit son amant. Enfin presque.

-Presque?

-Je n'avais plus de sel alors j'ai mis du bicarbonate de soude à la place.

-Bien sûr, ce sont deux poudres blanches interchangeables, ironisa le français.

-Ben oui, répondit candidement l'amour de sa vie.

-Mon cher, tu es une cause perdue pour la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Ce drabble a été inspiré par un épisode de l'excellente série Brooklyn Nine Nine, que je conseille à tout le monde (en anglais!). A bientôt!<p> 


End file.
